Complicated
by LilTigerTGP
Summary: Rachel's a cheerleader who's dating Puck, and Quinn has a crush on him. Puck's best friend is Finn, who had a one night stand with Rachel at an end of the summer party. Can things get more complicated between these four people? Actually they can, because Rachel's pregnant with Finn's baby. Finchel is endgame.
1. Discovery

October was a great month at McKinley. Halloween was at the end of the month, and the "new school year" frights were over.

The best part was watching the orange flavored slushies face plant into people's faces. Seeing those innocent people gave Rachel Berry a reason to walk down the halls with confidence every day.

Correction, she walked down the halls with _little_ confidence every day.

Not even her snug cheerios uniform could help her feel better about herself. The only reason she was on the cheerios was because of her small stature. Without it, Rachel wouldn't be hoisted up to the top of the human pyramid every cheerleading practice and competition. Other than that, she was moderately popular to the girls. The guys thought she was candy on a stick though, with her taut cheerios shirt and short skirts.

That was one reason why she was dating Noah Puckerman, who was known for being a badass. Sure, he only wanted certain things that she wouldn't give to him. He cheated on her before, but that was probably one reason why Noah stayed with her. He liked being in a relationship with someone that didn't care what he did. Plus, they were both Jewish, so he always carried faith with him.

As for other clubs Rachel was involved in, she had joined glee club to showcase her real talent; singing. One day, she wanted to accomplish her dreams of being on Broadway and winning dozens of Tonys. Being in glee club would be step one to achieving her goals.

She was one of the first ones to join, along with Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, and Finn Hudson. Finn was one of the quarterbacks on the football team, so they knew one another. He wasn't that bad of a person; quite nice actually.

Then Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang joined. The New Directions was almost complete. The final piece of the puzzle joined not too long ago, and her name was Quinn Fabray. She had a huge crush on Noah, and wasn't afraid to show it. Even when the couple was holding hands, she'd stare at him like a piece of cake.

On the other hand, Rachel saw Finn look at her a couple times. The two of them had an encounter at Santana's end of summer party. They swore they'd never tell anyone or acknowledge to each other what they did that night. Finn was making it pretty obvious something had happened between the two of them, though.

Since it was the end of the day, it was time for glee club. With her head and pony tail held up high, she walked into the choir room like she owned it. A few people were already there, including her boyfriend. She gave him a light peck on the cheek before sitting down beside him. Rachel looked around the room with her big brown eyes, and of course, Quinn was staring at her boyfriend. She ignored it, and just listened to Mr. Schuester talk.

"Alright guys, mark it on your calendars, because Sectionals is on December 9th!" everyone wasn't very enthusiastic, since no one thought they'd win. Rachel reluctantly flipped through the pages of her planner towards the end of the year. She stopped on August 26th, which said "end of P".

_Wait a minute…_ she flipped through every day of September, and didn't see anything about her then. It was now October 8th, and it had almost been seven weeks since the party. _Oh god…_

Rachel bolted out of her seat when she heard Mr. Schuester, "Where are you going Rachel?"

"I forgot I had a doctor's appointment today. I'll be here tomorrow," she ambled out of the room in a hurry. Since glee was an after school activity on Thursdays, she was able to leave the school without any questions.

* * *

Rachel decided to just walk to the drugstore, since she didn't have her driver's license yet. In Ohio, you could get your learner's permit at fifteen and a half, so she was a few months shy of obtaining it.

She wondered what she'd do if she found out she was pregnant. Getting rid of it was _not _an option; she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she did such a thing. The Broadway hopeful should also give it up for adoption since that seemed easy to do. She could also keep it...As much as Rachel would love to see the potential baby grow up, she felt like she couldn't do it.

The drugstore was small but nice. She walked to the back of the store where she went to the family planning aisle. _These tests shouldn't be on this aisle._

She went to the bathroom and did what she had to do. Rachel read the box and it said she had to wait ten minutes for results. _Why? I don't want to wait in a drugstore bathroom for ten minutes!_

She reorganized her purse about twenty times, looked at all the songs on her iPod, and opened up her Barbra Streisand book when the timer on her phone went off.

_This is it._

Rachel picked up the white thermometer shaped test and gazed at it anxiously. Then after what seemed like hours, a symbol popped up.

A pink plus sign.

Crap.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short! Anyways, this is a new fanfic I'm going to be writing. It's basically set in season 1 on Glee, but Rachel's a cheerleader and Quinn isn't. They have the same personalities as they do on the show, though. **

**Coming up in the next chapter: Rachel tells Puck she's pregnant, and someone else finds out also. **


	2. Telling Him

**A/N Here's chapter 2! :D **

**fabinafan4life - Yep! As a matter of fact, the next chapter will be the events leading up to how it happened. And I might make then friends, who knows. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This was probably the only Friday in Rachel Berry's entire life that she wasn't excited for.

She had just finished adjusting her ponytail when she had to rush towards the bathroom and empty all the contents from her stomach into the toilet. Now that she knew she was pregnant, it was hard to realize she didn't know the symptoms. Rachel just thought she had a stomach bug and some nausea. She _wished _it was a stomach bug now.

"Rachel! Are you ready for school?" Crap, her dads. She couldn't tell them now…it was probably for the best if she waited until she was absolutely sure she was pregnant.

"I'm coming!" Rachel ran into her room and grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. She was shocked to see both of her dads standing at the front door, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"We have a little surprise for you Pumpkin," Hiram revealed a pair of keys in his hands, and she squealed with delight as she grabbed them.

The brown haired girl was shocked, "I can't get my license for a few months though!"

"We know you're a good driver, Rachel. If you do anything bad to not deserve your driving rights before you get your license, we will take the keys away."

"I won't disappoint you! Thank you so much!" she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before walking outside and gazing at the car. It was a shiny red mustang, and it was very pretty.

_I don't deserve this…_ Rachel turned on the ignition for her car, and drove out of her parent's driveway. A few tears escaped her eyes as her car took her to school

* * *

The starlet kept her eyes on the hallway's floor as she strolled from class to class. As for avoiding Noah, she was doing pretty well so far. Rachel had just exited her Algebra class and grabbed her English books from her locker when she heard his voice, "Hey Rach."

She continued walking farther and farther away from him, "What's with the silent treatment? Wait up."

_It's now or never Rachel. You have to say something, _she thought as she relaxed her body against a locker.

"Alright, I slept with someone a couple days ago. Go ahead and yell at me," she saw him shut his eyes as if he was expecting a punch to the face. Rachel felt her eyes water from regret and sadness. _Say it Rachel! Say it! _

"I'm pregnant," Noah's eyes gaped open, and his mouth hung low in shock. Did he know the baby wasn't his? Oh god, she had to think of how it happened quickly.

"Are you sure it's mine? We didn't even have…"

"Remember when I came with you to one of your pool cleaning jobs? It was really hot outside and we started to make out in the pool and stuff," it was the only thing she could think of at that moment. Knowing how uneducated he was, he'd believe it.

"Oh god…" he was still alarmed, which caused Rachel to cry even more. Then, she felt his strong arms wrapped around her small body, "it'll be ok. We'll get through this."

"I really thought I had a shot of getting out of this town…" she couldn't even understand what she was saying through her sobs, "I have to get to English. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Alright. Stay safe," that was the first time she heard him say something like that. What puzzled her was how caring he was about the whole situation. If he kept acting this way, she would be relieved to not tell the _real_ father. If Noah cared enough about the baby to stay with her, she could see things working out between them.

Puck was sitting in biology, which was the suckiest class ever. Why would he need to learn how to dissect a frog in twenty years? It's not like he was going to become a scientist or something.

* * *

While his teacher talked about boring stuff, he started to wonder about Rachel. Actually, he was still trying to realize that he was a father now. Or a possible father…Puck really didn't know what she wanted to do about the pregnancy. Based off what she said about getting out of this deadbeat town, there was a chance she was considering an abortion. Yet she seemed like she was open for a discussion.

Yep, he read girl's emotions and actions well.

Once the bell rang, he muttered under his breath "thank god", and it seemed like no one noticed. It was the last class of the day, and glee club wasn't today, so that meant he'd have more time to talk to Rachel once he got home.

"Hey Puck, you ok man?" Crap, Finn knew him well too.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. C'mon, you can tell me."

"Rachel's pregnant," Puck darted away from Finn, so he didn't know what his reaction was. He just had to get home so he could text Rachel and see what was going on.

* * *

Rachel held her French book in her hands as she walked down the hallway in a daze. That was her only homework for the weekend, but she wished she had more. She didn't want to focus on this baby for the entire weekend. Hopefully she could plan some things with her friends, like a Barbra Streisand marathon.

"Rachel, we need to talk," Finn popped out of nowhere, and he pretty much gave her a heart attack.

"Leave me alone," she strode farther away from him, but she felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder. Rachel turned around to face him, ready to make her statement.

"Who's the father? It's kinda funny that Puck's the father, because we were both virgins when we did it at Santana's party."

"How can you be so sure? What if I was lying?"

"Puck would have told me. He tells me every time," the cheerleader started to walk away from him when she heard him shout something, "What a great headline for the school newspaper! Innocent Rachel Berry sleeps-"

Rachel grabbed his flannel shirt while she hauled him towards the nearest corner. She could tell Puck was already a bad influence on Finn.

"We could take care of the baby, Rach. I don't turn my back on my family."

"Have you ever even had a job?" he shook his head no, which made her sigh with anger, "What we did was a mistake. Besides, if I decide to keep the baby, it seems like he would do a pretty good job of helping me take care of it. I can't Finn…I'm sorry."

As usual, Rachel didn't have any confidence as she walked away from the school's quarter back, "It'll be a little bit fishy when that baby comes out looking like you and me," once she heard those words, she started to bawl once more as she ran outside to her new car. It was raining, which would help disguise her tears. She slammed the door shut while resting her head on the wheel.

Why was she so stupid to make a dumb mistake like this?

* * *

**Sorry for making Finn such a rude person in this chapter. He's just mad at the moment.**

**Coming up in chapter 3 - The events leading up to the night Rachel and Finn did it. **


	3. How It All Started

**Here's chapter 3! This is a flashback chapter, which takes place on August 27/28/29 2009. **

**And thank you all for the reviews, favs and alerts! I greatly appreciate every comment you guys make. Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon Berry! You _have _to come to the party tomorrow night! We have to show off our new cheerios uniform for everyone to see! ;)" Rachel read Santana's text quickly, and knew what the wink symbol meant. She wasn't just talking about the uniforms everyone would see. Everyone, especially the guys, would see a lot more.

"I don't know Tana…" she submitted the text to her friend, and quickly got a response.

"C'mon! You don't even have to drink anything! Knowing your dads, they'll know what you've had to drink before you even come home," that was true. Her dads know what she's doing before she even does it.

"Alright. I'll be there. 7 rite?"

"Yep. 7. You can bring Puck if you want. Anyways, I gtg. See ya tomorrow!" and then Santana stopped replying. Rachel was still a bit iffy about going to her party. Some of the girls would definitely why she was there in the first place. Especially head cheerio Quinn Fabray. _You'll be able to deal with her Rachel._

Just then, she received a text from Noah, "Hey there. Do you wanna hang out later at the mall?"

"Sure," she texted back. She wondered why he wanted to meet with her during the day. They usually just hung out at night, and most recently she stayed with him and his family for their monthly screening of Schindler's List. His mother was happy that he was with a Jewish girl.

Rachel walked into the mall, where she saw Noah drinking a smoothie in the food court. She decided to order a strawberry one before heading over to him. The woman who was working there gave her the order, and she paid her quickly. When she was walking over there, she saw Quinn sitting next to him with a devilish grin on her face.

"What are you doing here RuPaul?" Rachel hated that nickname, but as usual she overlooked it and sat down across from Noah.

"What are you doing here Quinn? Don't you have to be with some church group or something?" the brown haired girl said as she stared at the blonde's necklace, which was a golden cross.

"Very funny," she growled, "I was telling Puck about Santana's party tomorrow. Everyone that's someone at McKinley is going to be there. Which sadly means you're going to be there… Toodles!" she got up from her seat and walked away from the two.

"Sorry about her. I wish she didn't torment you like that," Noah said as he placed his hand on hers.

"You could have stood up for me, you know."

"I know. I just can't mess up my rep, you know?"

Rachel groaned when he said that. She must have been one of the few people who didn't care what people thought of her, "Besides that, are you coming to the party tomorrow night? I'm going."

"Nah. Too many exes will be there. Why don't you just ditch the party? There will be loads more."

"I have to be there Noah. You always have to be at your football celebratory parties. Why can't you make this party an exception? You should be more social instead of trying to find the best pair of nunchucks in Lima. Because I've got news for you; you aren't gonna find any!" Rachel got up from her chair and slammed it into the table, causing Noah's drink to spill all over it. She was tired of him and his nonsense. She needed someone better.

And she had to find him soon, so she could break up with Noah as soon as possible.

* * *

Rachel finished tweaking her cheerleading outfit when she heard the doorbell ring, and she knew it was Santana. She pulled her ponytail to fix it, and marched downstairs to meet up with her friend. When she reached the end of the stairs, her Latina friend was waiting for her.

"No one's at the house yet, but I figured I'd pick you up so you'd be the first one there," Santana said as she looked around to see if Rachel's dads were around and whispered, "let's party!"

The cheerleaders walked outside together and drove their way to Santana's house. It was very large and Rachel saw an in ground swimming pool in the backyard. Once they were inside, they began to prepare for the party. The brunette was determined to have fun tonight, and completely forget about her boyfriend.

Rachel's "having fun" meter was at a solid zero.

She sat on Santana's leather couch as she was rubbing the arm of it with her fingers. Occasionally someone would plop themselves next to her, but she'd shove them off before they could even do anything.

Then, Santana sat next to her and starting giggling like crazy, "Why are you so blue, Berry? Ha! Blueberry!"

Rachel just ignored her friends comment as she got up from her seat and took herself to the kitchen. She grabbed a diet coke from the fridge, opened it up and began to drink it.

"You're staying away from it too, huh?"

She turned her head to see a tall boy that she recognized from the football team. He was the quarterback, and he was pretty well known for his title, "Finn Hudson, right?"

"Yeah, Rachel Berry, right?" Finn had to shout so she could hear him. The music coming from the living room was awfully loud.

"Let's so talk somewhere quieter!" she shouted and the two of them started to walk out of the kitchen and towards the upstairs. However, the sound of a door bell interrupted them.

"I'll get it!" Santana shouted as she opened the front door to find none other than Quinn Fabray standing front and center.

"I'm here, see?" the blonde said with her wicked smile.

"Coach Sylvester told me to tell you that you're cut from the cheerios. Rachel Berry is at the top of the pyramid now. Nos vemos!" it was the Latina's turn to smirk as she slammed the door on the shocked former cheerleader's face. _Karma's a huge slap in the face! _

"Well that was interesting," the tall boy said as he ventured his way upstairs. Rachel followed him to Santana's bedroom, where they shut the door and locked it tightly. They weren't going to anything; they just wanted a bit of privacy.

"So..."

"So..."

Their conversation was rather tasteless, in Rachel's opinion. They just talked about their personal lives, but things got interesting when she mentioned Noah.

"Oh yeah, you're dating Puck right?"

"It's possible that it'll be _dated_ soon. He made me mad yesterday."

He sighed, "What did he do now?"

She explained every detail to him as her eyes darted from side to side. And she was suprised that he actually listened. He reacted the way she did...well he reacted with less drama than she did. Finn was actually a nice guy.

"That stinks, you seem like a very nice girl Rach," he said with a smile. Rachel couldn't get over the way he said her nickname. It sounded different than the way Noah said it. It was much sweeter and more caring.

She beamed back at him, "Thank you."

They stared into each other's brown eyes for a couple moments, and then they each pushed themselves together for a kiss. She felt something that she didn't feel with Noah or anyone else she had kissed in a game of spin the bottle.

Rachel felt fireworks, and she wanted to feel them over and over again.

And she did.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around her protectively. Realizing that she wasn't home, Rachel remembered the events of the night before, and instantly knew whose arms were holding her. They were Finn's.

_Crap crap crap._

She retreated herself away from him and started to put her clothes back on when she heard a yawn, "Dang it."

"Are you leaving?"

"I have to. It's morning and my dads will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah, my mom will be wondering where I am too," Finn said as he threw on his clothes as well, "so, are you going to break up with Puck?"

She was afraid to hear Finn ask that, "I'm sorry Finn, but I'm going to have to stay with him. I feel guilty cheating on him with you..."

"You don't get it, do you Rach? He doesn't even know what the word guilty means! And besides, he'll continue to cheat on you as you become more and more okay with it!" Rachel froze as she was about to unlatch the lock on the door. She stood there for a few moments as she processed all of her thoughts together. _She _felt guilty for abandoning Finn like this.

"I'm sorry Finn. I'll see you at school, ok?" she ran outside of Santana's room and outside into the warm morning. Rachel released a few tears from her eyes in sadness.

If only he didn't call her Rach.

* * *

**Good gravy, karma is a slap in teh face for Rachel, isn't it? **

**Coming up in chapter 4: Rachel books her first doctor's appointment with her and Puck, and Finn tries to talk to her again. **


	4. Found

**Here's chapter 4! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! **

**gleek4480 - Yep, this is almost exactly like Quinn in reserve. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It was now Monday, and Rachel was getting more and more nervous, wondering if people were going to find out she was pregnant. She knew the truth would come out sooner or later, which would lead to her being kicked off the cheerios. And once again; she'd be at the bottom of the high school food chain.

While gathering her things at her locker, she swiftly looked at the texts her and Noah exchanged on Friday about the baby. It was short, but it got to the point.

_"Whatever you want to do is fine, I guess. Don't you need to see a doctor or something to make sure it doesn't have two heads or something?"_

_"Yeah. Can you schedule the appointment please?"_

"_I'll try my best. Love you."_

_"You too."_

She was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder, which caused her to almost drop her phone. Rachel turned her whole body around to see someone she didn't want to see; Finn.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? Please..." she said as she started to walk away, but she felt his warm hands gently grab her shoulder. Rachel was too tired from throwing up to even try to fight him off.

"Just let me talk to you for a second. Once you let me I'll put this aside and we can just be the leads for glee club," yes that's right; Rachel and Finn were the two lead singers in the New Directions. Now that she was pregnant, she knew he would be super concerned about her moving around the such. If he talked to her for a few seconds, Rachel knew the two of them could go back to their normal ways. _For now, at least._

"Fine. What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I got a job as a Wal-Mart greeter. I need to start saving up for things, and if you need anything for the baby, let me know," Rachel moaned in anger. She didn't even know what she was going to do with the baby.

"Thank you for the offer Finn. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" she slammed her beige locker shut before looking at him again.

"If Puck dumps you, what are you gonna do?" Rachel's eyes started to cloud due to a couple of tears. She really didn't think about that, knowing Noah and all. The brunette took a huge breath, exhaled, and ambled away from Finn. She knew if she started to sulk, she'd grow gloomier and gloomier. Rachel knew better, however. She kept her head held high and walked to History without anyone next to her.

What neither Finn nor Rachel knew was that Mr. Schuester was watching them, and heard their entire conversation.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Noah parked his truck in one of the closest spots to the entrance of the OB/GYN. Rachel glimpsed at the door nervously, then back at Noah. The teenagers knew that they had to face their fears sooner or later. Both of them got out of his truck and walked hand in hand into the doctor's office. She signed herself in and sat next to her boyfriend. Her brown eyes looked at everyone who sat there, and felt sorry for all the single mothers there who held their hands tightly on their stomachs. There were some, however, that had their husbands or boyfriends with them. She could tell which ones were the boyfriends and who the husbands were just by appearance. Then there was her and Noah; the two teenagers who got pregnant on accident and were still in their clothes from school.

One by one, each couple disappeared into the waiting room and out of there within thirty minutes. Then, she finally heard her name, "Rachel Berry?"

"Do you want me to come?" Noah asked while looking at her longingly. Rachel bobbed her head, and they followed the nurse into one of the rooms together. She pressed down on her cheerios to feel her stomach, knowing that it would get bigger and bigger by the day. She rested herself on the examination chair, hoping that this wouldn't be too painful. Noah then sat down beside her and held her hand affectionately.

"Good afternoon Miss. Berry, I'm Dr. Chin," she offered her hand for a hand shake, and Rachel gave her one.

"This is my boyfriend, Noah. He's the father," he shook the doctor's hand aswell, and both of them watched at she started to grab some gel and placed it on Rachel's stomach, "Can you be careful of my uniform, please?"

Dr. Chin nodded as she carefully rubbed the gel on to her stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine, "Speaking of that, do you know what you're going to do when the baby's born?"

"Whatever Rachel wants is fine," her boyfriend replied as an image popped up on the screen. They both looked at it intently, wondering where the heck their baby was.

"You see that little circle right there? That's your baby. It looks like you're about six weeks along, almost seven. I'll give you two a minute, then I'll come back and give you some pamphlets to help you decide," she walked out of the room and locked the door, and Rachel started to cry a bit when she looked at the little circle on the ultrasound.

"I thought I'd never get so emotional over a little blob circle thing. This is how I should be emotionally when I win my first Tony!" she said while wiping away her tears with her fingers. She darted her gaze over to Noah, who just sat there emotionless, "You alright?"

"I guess so..." he said while looking at door, as if he was waiting for the doctor to come back. She knew there had to be at least one emotional part in his body that was being hit by the baby.

Soon after, Dr. Chin came back into the room and gave them a few pamphlets; How to Raise a Child in High School, Placing a Child Up for Adoption. Rachel looked at the hand outs, and it seemed to finally hit her that she was pregnant, "Thank you."

Once she was all cleaned up, they left the practice and hopped into Noah's car. They sat in silence all the to Rachel's house, where he gave her a kiss goodbye before shutting his car door. He verbalized, "See ya tomorrow." He then ignited his truck and left her driveway. She sighed while talking into her house and up the stairs to do her homework. What was she going to do?

**-complicated-complicated-**

Terri hated listening about glee club from her husband. It made her baby sick.

Well, her fake baby.

However, trying to be the best wife she could be, she paid attention to him with her best ability, "How's glee club doing?"

"Well, I think my lead singers are dealing with a bit of drama..."

"Oh really?" she asked, pretending to care while chopping up some carrots for a stir fry.

"Yeah, I think she's pregnant...I feel so bad for her. She's very talented and she has star potential. I probably won't give her any solos for a while, let some of the others shine," Terri's eyes lit up when she heard the word pregnant. That girl could be her ticket to getting her a baby.

"What's her name? I don't think you mentioned her name."

"Rachel Berry. And here's the kicker; she's dating someone named Noah Puckerman, and he isn't even the father," Will kissed his wife's head and we went to set the table for dinner.

Once she saw he was gone, she immediately grabbed her phone and opened up her text messages and sent one to Kendra, "I found my baby."

* * *

Rachel got out of car the next morning, holding her English book and her Patti LuPone biography book in her hands. When she reached for her purse to grab a bookmark, she realized it was missing from her shoulder, "Crap."

The teenage girl hard to turn around to go back to her car, opened the door, and sat inside while grabbing her black purse. She rummaged through her bag, and saw one of the pamphlets she received from the doctor yesterday. Staring at it for a few seconds, she was about to put it in the glovebox when she saw a leg in front of it. Rachel looked up and saw a woman sitting in her car.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Terri Schuester; Mr. Schuester's wife, and I heard you were pregnant."

She couldn't believe this; someone found out she was pregnant! "Who told you?" If Finn told Mr. Schuester, she was going to kick his-

"I don't think that matters. Here," the older blonde woman handed her a bottle of pre-natal vitamins, "you probably aren't taking these. There are instructions on the side."

"What do you want from me?"

"In due time dear, I'll tell you," Terri said as she got out of Rachel's car and shut the door. She looked at the vitamins before popping one in her mouth, and swallowing it down with a water bottle. Even if she was going to raise the baby inside of her or not, it had to be healthy.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Alright everyone, Tina's will be singing Tonight, Tonight," Mr. Schuester announced as he handed the sheet music to everyone in the choir room. She was truly appalled that she wasn't getting the solo. This was an outrage!

"Mr. Schue, you know I'm meant to play the role of Maria from _West Side Story_ AND I'm meant to sing all of her songs!"

"I know that Rachel, but as a group we need to let everyone shine. Now, let's practice from the top!"

Rachel sang as usual during warm ups, but didn't pay attention to Tina singing or anyone else for that matter. It didn't take her long to find out that Mr. Schue probably saw her and Puck talking about the baby a couple of days ago, so he was probably going to make her take it easy. Things really weren't going her way lately, and she didn't like it. Glee club went by dreadfully slow, but when that bell rang she was out of that room like a bolt of lightning.

While walking by the bulletin board, she was caught by the attention of a sign up list for the school's musical. Her eyes widened while looking at it, and smiled while reading it.

_Auditions for the School Musical: Cabaret_

_Your audition song must be a song by Celine Dion._

Rachel wrote her signature on one of the lines, but realized it was missing something. She looked through her purse, and grabbed a sticker sheet which was full of golden stars. She carefully placed it next to her name, and grinned with happiness.

Since it seemed like she wasn't going to be appreciated in glee, she could be treated with the respect she deserved somewhere else.

Especially somewhere where no one knew she was pregnant.

* * *

**Oh wow, 2,000 words for a chapter! This one is probably the longest so far. Anyways, I hope you guys don't hate me for bringing in Terri's baby drama into this! To be honest, I brought that storyline in this so there would be more to write about. **

**Coming up in chapter 5: Rachel starts dealing with pregnancy hormones. And when Quinn suddenly quits glee, Puck tries to bring her back. **


	5. Step One: Complete, Well, Sorta

**Here's chapter 5! As usual, thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts! And in case none of you caught the Cory Monteith reference in the last chapter; Cory worked as a Walmart greeter before he became famous. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear_ Journal,_

_I think I've finally found my way into that good for nothing teenage wasteland called New Directions. __Quinn Fabray.__ Even though I kicked her off of the cheerios, I realized that she's basically a mini me. Smart, beautiful, outstanding when it comes to insults, and she's a great liar. _

"Hey Q, wait up," the cheerleading coach stopped the younger blonde just by calling her name. Quinn turned around to face Sue, who was in her top ten so far for being most disliked.

"What is it Coach Sylvester?"

"Are you interested in spying on that horrific glee club for me? You'll tell me every bit of drama that's going on so I can tear it apart like a piece of paper," Sue's face remained without an expression while she spoke, watching Quinn debate the offer internally.

"What's in it for me? Am I allowed back on the cheerios?" That's what the cheerleading coach liked about Quinn; she wanted something in return for her troubles.

"If we can destroy the Old Ways group, you will be back on the squad. My first assignment for you is to leave that place tomorrow, and make a big deal about it. Deal?" she extended her right arm to her now spy, and Quinn shook her hand as a response.

"Deal."

_I'm not going to put her back on the cheerios though, because that brunette gnome is the easiest to hoist up for the pyramid. A couple of days ago though, I saw the unthinkable come from her; a twitch. A twitch! We'd come in 59th place if she did that during the real deal. Don't worry journal, I'll get to the bottom of this. _

**-complicated-complicated-**

"What good is sitting alone in your room?"

"Yuck."

"Come hear the music play!"

"_Boring!_"

"Life is a cabaret, old chum."

"My ears are burning!"

Rachel immediately stopped singing once she heard that last remark from Mr. Ryerson, "Gee, it would be nice if you told me what you want! How am I supposed to give you what you want if you don't tell me?"

She had been shouting a lot more lately due to her over flow of pregnancy hormones. She had been lashing out on everyone, but she sometimes started crying when she dropped her pencil too. She had to be careful, or else one of her teacher's could start to get a bit suspitious.

"That's what I'm looking for! Passion!" Rachel groaned, knowing that he was always out there when it came to stuff like this. When she was about to start singing again, she felt her breakfast rising up from her stomach which caused her to rush out of the drama room. Knowing that she was six weeks pregnant now, she'd only have six more to go until the morning sickness stopped.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Since Rachel had left glee club to star in the school's musical, Mr. Schuester had promoted Quinn up to female lead. This was step one to her plan to leave glee club. Now something just had to make her clock tick in order for her to make her speech.

_"A singer in a smokey room," _Finn started to sing his part to Don't Stop Believin', while looking at her as if they had chemistry.

_"A smell of wine and cheap perfume," _then they post joined their voices together, _"For a smile they could share the night. It goes on and on and on and on."_

They were about to sing the chorus when everyone heard Rachel running past the choir room, with her hand over her mouth. Someone shut the music off, while everyone else stared at Puck. He'd know what was going on.

"She was complaining earlier about a bad breakfast burrito. Those things are nasty," Puck looked at the tiled floor, then casually back at everyone else. This was it; this was the moment where she could explode on everyone.

"I can't take this anymore! We won't be able to win at Sectionals without Rachel!" Quinn shouted, storming out of the room in a huff. She approached the end of the hallway when she heard someone's footsteps. It was probably Mr. Schue or Finn or someone else. Some one she was going to say no to in a heart beat. She actually saw Finn running in Rachel's direction. Who was running towards her though?

Then, she saw Puck.

_No Quinn, don't blush_

Yes, Quinn Fabray was guilty as charged for liking Puck. Sure, Rachel was pretty mad about it. Sure, she wanted to be popular again, but she couldn't help but find his mohawk cute.

"You can't leave, you have a pretty voice. And even though I'm dating Rachel, you don't make me want to light myself on fire," she smiled at his pleasant compliment.

Even though her smile was real, she continued to put on her little act, "Thanks, but I'm just so stressed out with this glee club situation."

"Well you know how I relieve my stress?"

"I can't throw someone into a dumpster. I'm not as strong as you."

"Well of course you don't have guns like mine, but that's not what I was going to say," he said with a handsome smile, "I box. If you want I can teach you a couple moves or something tonight."

Quinn couldn't believe that one if her dreams was coming true. Sue might be against it, but she might be able to find something out from Puck tonight.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Rachel wiped her mouth off with a paper towel, and rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash before walking out of the bathroom door. And right next door to the exit was Finn.

"What do you want? I have to get back to Mr. Ryerson's or else he'll yell at me."

"You sound stressed..."

"What do you think my life has been this past week, Finn?" she retorted at him while taking a few steps away from him.

"If you want, I can help you get rid of that stress. Do you like bowling?"

"I've never bowled in my life. There are more important things hitting Barbra's notes correctly in Don't Rain on My Parade," Rachel looked into his chocolate brown eyes, which brought her back to the night she got pregnant.

"Well in that case I'm going to take you bowling tonight," Finn smiled as he walked away from Rachel. She wasn't doing anything with Noah tonight, and besides he was probably going to find some way to get money to pay for the sonogram. At least Finn ignored the fact she was carrying his baby.

Correction; it was Noah's baby. She would acknowledge the fact Finn's the baby's father only when the truth came out.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It's one if those dreaded fillers that every writer has in their fanfics at least once!**

**So, I've decided that I'll probably have 1 or 2 chapters that will be similar to an episode from season 1. This one and chapter 6 will be based around The Rhodes Not Taken, and chapters 1, 2, and 4 were based on Preggers. **

**Coming up in chapter 6: Quick and Finchel have their meetings, and the New Directions finds out Rachel's pregnant.**


	6. Stress Relief

**Here's chapter 6! So many reviews! o3o Thank for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts as usual! **

* * *

"I look ridiculous."

"You look fine. Most of the chicks that come in this place look much worse."

Quinn stepped out of the girl's locker room wearing a white tank top, black gym shorts, and some Nike shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail; this look wasn't one of her best.

"You're just missing one thing," Puck ambled over to one of the chests, and grabbed a pair of red boxing gloves. He told her how to put them on, and once she did he gave her a smile smile of encouragement, "Pesto!"

"It's Presto, Puck. It's not a sauce," the blonde giggled at his mistake. When she wasn't looking, she was suddenly knocked over right on to her back, "Hey! You didn't tell me you were going to do that!"

"You always have to be aware of your surroundings," he took off his glove her a moment and lifted her up. Quinn was slightly embarrassed; she saw all these other people around her doing much better than her. Deep down she was worried that they were all judging her with their disgusted eyes.

"Why don't we start with something more similar? Follow me," she followed Puck over towards the inflatable dummies, where there was one that was shaped like a wrestler. It probably felt like one too if you weren't wearing the right equipment.

"Are you sure boxing help you relieve stress?"

"Damn straight. It keeps me from beating up people. Now, punch that dummy as hard as you can," she put all of her strength into her arms, and took one swing at it. It only took one though before she felt a little bit of pain in her arm.

"Ow!" Quinn said as she pulled off the glove, looking at her hand, "Look! I broke a nail! Thanks to you and your antics I'm going to have to cut all of them."

"They'll grow back. Now stop being such a wimp and try again," his words weren't really supportive, but they helped her gain more confidence with every punch she made. After a while, she was finally able to make the dummy fly backwards. To an expect that was something they did every day, but for Quinn that was an accomplishment.

"Yay!" Quinn squealed with delight as she jumped at at Puck to give her a bear hug. He replied to that gesture with the same hug, annd they both remained like that for a few moments. She could stay like this for a _long_ time.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"You have to put your fingers in the holes?"

"That's the point," Rachel placed three of her fingers inside of the ball and threw it at the pins in her alley. Sadly, it turned into a gutter ball; quickly drifting over to the side and not knocking any pins down. She let out a disappointed sigh, looking at Finn sadly.

"It's ok. That was your first try anyway," he seemed to be used to getting a gutter ball, which was why he didn't seem to care.

"I've had a lot of firsts this year that haven't worked out too well for me," she spat, looking in the other direction. Rachel heard an irritated groan come from his mouth, which caused her to role her eyes.

"Look, if you don't want me to be a part of the baby's life, can you please stop-"

"Wait," she interrupted him while sniffing the air carefully. Her head whirled around in all directions before she saw the food stand, which had something that looked absolutely delicious sitting on the table.

A slice of cheese pizza.

Rachel trotted over to the stand, paid for the slice of pizza, and took a huge bite out of it. Finn had followed her, and gazed at her while looking slightly confused.

"This is the best thing I've ever had!" she took a few more huge bites out of it, before realizing it was all gone. She looked at the paper plate, longing for another slice of pizza to reappear on it. She walked over to one of the booths and sat down, and Finn sat right across from her.

"Watching you have pregnancy cravings is very amusing," he said while smirking like a little kit.

"You're putting me through this!" Rachel lightly slapped him on the arm while yelling at him, "Sorry, I also have a lot of hormones now too."

"It's fine. Anyways, do you want to hear about glee club? Quinn actually quit because she thinks we can't win Sectionals without you," Finn continued to explain to her about an alumni named April Rhodes, who was now the female lead for New Directions. What was Mr. Schuester thinking? Did he really think some forty year old wannabe would have as much talent as Rachel did? The judges at Sectionals would take one look at her, and they'd wonder why _she_ was the lead singer for their songs, "You need to come back to glee, Rach."

"I can't. Mr. Schue knows, Noahs knows, and you know that I'm pregnant. Drama is the only place where no one knows."

"Still...ugh. Anyways, you ready to try again with bowling?" She bobbed her head as the two made their way towards their alley. Focusing all her attention on the pins, she rolled the pink ball towards them, and successfully made a strike.

"Yes!" Rachel gleefully shouted as she leaped at Finn for a hug, then kissed him on the lips. They both looked at each other for a second in silence, each of them wondering what caused her to kiss him.

"Sorry about that," she said while shyly looking away.

She felt that same spark she felt that night in August.

* * *

It was the next day, and everyone was sitting around in glee waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Everyone was huddled around the piano, talking amongst themselves quietly. Finn and Santana were sitting down in their chairs, working on their homework so they wouldn't have any to do later.

"I bet you she has a late case of the swine flu," Kurt said while looking at everyone, hoping they'd agree with him.

"She's been really moodly lately too, Kurt. Maybe Mother Nature's finally had enough of her wrath," Artie said as he wheeled himself closer to the group. Finn was pretty shocked as to how dumb these guys were acting. Sure, he wasn't really doing that well in science and stuff, but it was obvious to him what was going on.

He stood up from his seat and looked at the group like they were stupid, "Are you guys a bunch of idiots? Maybe she isn't sick or anything. Maybe she's got a bun in the oven!"

"What are you saying Finn?" Mercedes asked, looking at the others in shock, "who's the father?"

"Puck of course! You know him."

Santana's head rose up from her paper, looking at him with her shocked brown eyes, "You're lying. Rachel would have told me if she was with a lizard child."

Right when he was about to answer, Quinn walked into the choir room with the largest smile he had ever seen on a girl. He casually walked away as if he wasn't there.

"I'm back!" she said pleasantly. She looked at the kids huddled around the piano, confused, "what's going on?"

"Sorry Quinn, but glee's just been rocked with it's first scandal. Rachel's pregnant with Puck's baby."

**-complicated-complicated-**

Quinn was sickened by the information Kurt had just told her. Puck had gotten Rachel pregnant, and he didn't even bother to tell her last night? She marched through the hallways, trying to hunt down his dark brown mohawk. She soon saw her target, and prepared herself for what she was going to do.

"Puck!"

He turned around to see her with one of his dashing smiles, but all she gave him was a slap in the face.

"Oww, what -"

"How could you not tell me Rachel was pregnant? Why did you lie to me?"

"Just don't tell anyone, ok? We don't want anyone else to know about this."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him while still looking disgusted, "The truth will come out once she can't fit herself into her cheerios uniform with a baby belly hanging out!" she shouted in his face, but only loud enough for him to hear. She turned around and walked down the hallways with a smirk on her face. Once Rachel joined glee club again, she would be able to torment her to the point where she'd leave McKinley High School forever.

Later that night, it was time for the New Directions for perform at their first invitational. They were able to sing one song before April had to leave because she was drunk. Someone seemed to have convinced Rachel to join glee club and drop the musical, and she moved right back to the top as lead.

It wouldn't be long before Quinn told everyone and everything about the brunette being pregnant.

* * *

**Done! :D The next chapter will be based on Vitamin D.**

**Coming up in chapter 7: There's drama involving glee's first mash-off competition, Rachel talks to Terri about her decision with the baby, and Santana confronts Rachel about her pregnancy. **

**Please remember to r/r!**


	7. Confessions (Part III)

**Here's chapter 7! Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts! There's also a new poll on my page for this fanfic. It's basically a "what do you think Rachel's going to do about the baby" poll, but I won't make a poll asking you what you think she'll have (boy or girl) because I already know what it's going to be C: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel was standing in front of her mini mirror in her locker, delicately gliding her strawberry lip gloss across her lips. It was about one of the only flavors Noah didn't complain about under his breath every time they kissed. It was also her favorite, since it made her lips sparkle like a spot light.

Suddenly, her locker was slammed shut by her Latina friend, Santana. She had a pretty angry expression on her face. And not to mention it looked like Santana was about to go all Lima Heights on Rachel.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? We're like this!" she said while wrapping two of her fingers together, "Did you think I was going to blab about it to the whole school?"

"Please Santana, calm down. I don't want anyone to hear you," the brunette tried to put her hand over her friend's mouth, but she threw it away from her face pretty fast.

"Cálmate? Usted es el que debe calmarse!" Santana spat at a confused Rachel. In a way she was glad she didn't know Spanish. She took her friend's hand and pulled her around the corner into the closest girl's bathroom. Looking outside of the bathroom and under the stalls, she was trying to make sure no one would enter while she told Santana the whole truth. Since Rachel didn't tell her about the pregnancy in the first place, she deserved it.

"What, now you're going to tell me you're a lesbian? You can't be serious!" the Latina cheerleader crossed her arms in anger while looking disappointed in her friend.

"No Santana...I'll answer any questions you ask me involving this whole situation," while she said that, she looked at the floor in shame. She was about to tell her something that no one else knew except for Finn.

"Alright," Santana paced from side to side, thinking, "when did you get pregnant?"

"At your party at the end of August."

"Wait. Weren't you in a fight with Puck?"

"Yes..." Rachel shed a few tears when she answered. Thankfully she was in the bathroom, so she would be able to adjust her make-up once she finished the story. Santana's mouth let out a gasp, and she knew what her friend was talking about.

"Puck's not the father, is he?" the Broadway hopeful threw herself at her friend, now sobbing uncontrollably. The taller girl gave her friend a comforting hug before grabbing her arms and pulling her off of her, "You don't have to answer this; but who's the father?"

Rachel _had_ to tell someone the father's true identity. It was gnawing up her insides, like a bone that a dog chewed on serveral times, "F-Finn Hudson."

"No freaking way. Pillsbury Dough Boy? Oh that poor child," that made her giggle, but it still didn't make her feel any better, "I won't say a word to anyone, I promise."

"Thanks Santana. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have trusted you."

"It's fine. If you need anything, text me, call me, or something. Just let me know," and with that, the two girls walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened in there.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Puck and Finn were sitting in the choir room, half asleep. The guys of glee club were currently planning their mash-up for the competition Mr. Schuester was holding. The prize would be for that groups choice of a song they'd sing for Sectionals. Finn knew if the girls won, it would just be Rachel's choice with a song from Broadway or something. Even though he was almost in a deep slumber, he tried to pay as much attention as he could to the others. He knew that Puck was tired from the pregnancy, football, and knowing him waiting outside Seven-Eleven for someone to buy him some beer. Finn was also stressed about Rachel's pregnacy, because he was the real father. He hated to admit it, but once people knew that he was Finn Jr. or Rachel Jr's father, he would finally act like one.

Ok, maybe he wouldn't name it Finn Jr or Rachel Jr, but it would be something special. That is if Rachel wanted to keep the baby. She's probably want to give it up so she could be a Broadway star. Sometimes she was just too selfish.

"Dude, wake up," he felt himself being hit on the shoulder by Puck.

"You need to wake up too dude," Finn replied by giving his friend a slap on the arm too, "We both need to wake up."

"The both of you need to get a grip," Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just go see the nurse already."

"Fine. I haven't even been to math class yet, so the nurse will just think I have a stomach ache," Puck said as the taller boy started to follow his friend to the nurse. Finn wondered why his best friend hadn't come to him to talk about Rachel and their situation.

They walked into the nurse's office to see Mr. Schue's wife, who would probably want to be called Mrs. Schuester, "Hello boys. What seems to be the problem?"

"We're both really tired. Could we possibly lay down for a bit?" Finn looked over at one of the beds, wishing he was sleeping on it at that moment.

"Please sit, and tell me your names so I can put them on the record."

They sat down on the cushioned chairs, "I'm Noah Puckerman, and he's Finn Hudson." He's head shot up when he heard his name, but he was still looking at the bed that seemed to have a light beaming from it. It was like it was calling his name.

"You're dating Rachel Berry, right? You have a great skin tone. You however are rather pale," that certainly made Finn wake up. He probably should have been offended by that remark, but he didn't have the energy to care.

"Yea...anyways. Can we lay down a bit?"

"No. You two can't miss class," an idea seemed to strike her, since she opened up one of the drawers and pulled out some sort of box, "Here, you guys can take a pseudoephedrine. When I was in high school, I'd pop two of these in my mouth every morning and I'd be a fire cracker for the rest of the day. And they are safe; they are over the counter."

Neither Finn nor Puck gave any consideration into the "vitamins", so they swallowed them down with some water and hoped for the best.

**-complicated-complicated-**

The next thing they knew, they had the energy of five year olds. They took some of the vitamins to the others, and all of them took them like candy.

It was time to perform, and Finn was ready to sing.

_**Finn: **This ain't a song for the broken hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed_

_**Finn and Puck: **And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_**Finn with New Direction Boys: **It's my life!_

_**Finn: **It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_**Finn with New Direction Boys: **It's my life!_

_**New Direction Boys: **These are my confessions_

_**Artie: **Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_**New Direction Boys: **These are my confessions_

_**Artie: **If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so thrown  
I don't know what to do  
But to give part 2 of my_

_**Finn with New Direction Boys: **You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out_

_**Finn and Artie with New Direction Boys: **Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down  
These are my confessions_

_**Finn: **It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever_

_**Artie with New Direction Boys: **These are my confessions_

_**Finn: **I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_**Finn with New Direction Boys: **It's my life_

_**Artie and Finn: **Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

_**New Direction Boys: **These are my confessions_

_**Finn: **I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_**Finn with New Direction Boys: **It's my life!_

"Wow guys! That was awesome!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as he walked over to the guys and gave each of them a pat on the back.

* * *

Rachel marched over to Finn's locker, who was swiftly picking out his books for his next class, "Cheater! Kurt told me everything I need to know. I'm going to start calling you F-Rod!"

"It's funny that you're calling me a cheater," his negative remark hurt. She knew how he felt now whenever she said something about the pregnancy, "Besides, you're just saying that because you know you can't compete with us."

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Rachel said as she strolled away from him quickly. She looked inside the nurse's office to see Terri Schuester sitting there. The brunette remembered their conversation from a week ago, and had made her decision.

"May I talk to you?"

Terri obviously seemed shocked to see her so soon, but she bobbed her head up and down as a yes response.

"I've been thinking about your offer..."

"And?" she seemed very ecstatic.

"It's probably best if I give the baby to you," she gave the much you get girl a large hug and gave her a bunch of thank yous and such. She walked out of there with a smile, but her smile a turned into a frown in just a few moments.

Was Rachel making the right decision?

* * *

**The next chapter will be based around Throwdown.**

**Coming up in chapter 8: Rachel tries to stop Quinn from broadcasting her pregnancy to the whole school.**


	8. The Big Reveal

**Here's chapter 8! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! **

**fabinafan4life - Yes, they will be super close. C:**

**And I keep forgetting to tell you what Santana is saying in Spanish x3. In chapter 7, she's saying "Calm down? You are the one that should calm down!"**

**Also, I'm getting rid of the "Sue as co-director" storyline in this. It was kind of pointless on the show anyways.**

**And I don't own anything or anyone related to glee, or the songs I use in this fanfic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel's head was rested against her locker, and had her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Last night, she hardly got any sleep because she was wondering if she made the right decision about her baby. _No...the baby,_ she thought as her eyes popped right open. She had told Mrs. Schuester that she could have the baby she was carrying, since it seemed like she wasn't able to conceive or something. Either way, giving her the baby was a good thing to do.

She turned around to open her locker, and inside was a note that was folded into three perfect rectangles. Rachel opened it carefully and started to read it.

_Give me something of yours or else your pregnancy goes school wide. _

She was outraged and shocked at what she had just read. There were only a few people that would write something that nasty to her about this whole situation. The only people she could think of that would do such a thing were Finn, Quinn, and Jacob Ben Israel. She quickly eliminated Finn; knowing him, he wouldn't do such a thing like that to her. He cared about her, so he wasn't sick enough to write that letter. Besides, his hand writing was much more sloppier than that.

That narrowed it down to Quinn and Jacob. Quinn wanted Noah on her hands, but Jacob also had a crush on her. Rachel would ask both of them simple questions, but not about the letter. She then saw Jacob walking past her, which caused her to throw him against one of the lockers.

"So you _do_ what me, huh?" he uttered, overwhelmed by the whole situation. She shouldn't have shoved him up against the lockers, that's for sure. _Hormones..._

Since Rachel knew she wasn't able to pull herself together, she just got to the point and showed him the letter, "Did you write this?"

She watched him read it, and he got a disappointed look on his face, "Well, there goes my shot with you."

"So you didn't write it?"

"Well, I did. But someone forced me too..."

"Who was it?" she screamed in his face, hoping he was terrified.

"Q-Qu-Quinn Fabray." Rachel then stared at him in disbelief. She knew the blonde was jealous of her, but why would she do something like this? Coach Sylvester probably set her up to spy on glee club.

"What does she want from me?" she asked quietly.

"She didn't say. You're probably going to have to talk to her about it," Jacob shuddered as he ran away from the cheerio. The brunette was going to get the bottom of this _before_ she was at the bottom.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Rachel was sitting in glee club, going through her Funny Girl sheet music carefully. She was using her pink highlighter to circle the notes she wanted to work on, and she used her yellow one to put stars next to the parts she aced. Soon, Mr. Schuester walked in and announced a few things, such as song suggestions for Sectionals.

"Mr. Schue, I was wondering if I could sing something today? It's something that isn't in my wheelhouse but I'd like to sing it," he gave her a nod, and she gave him a smile. She then walked over to the band, and whispered in their ear what song she wanted them to play.

_Uh huh, life's like this_  
_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_  
_Cause life's like this_  
_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?_  
_Laid back it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_you will see_  
_I like you the way you are_  
_When we're drivin' in your car_  
_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_And you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_no no no_

_You come over unannounced_  
_dressed up like you're somethin' else_  
_where you are ain't where it's at you see_  
_you're making me_  
_laugh out when you strike your pose_  
_take off all your preppy clothes_  
_you know you're not fooling anyone_  
_when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_Watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_and You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what you get and you turn it into_  
_honesty_  
_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_no no no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_  
_Somebody else round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_  
_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_and you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what you get and you turn it into_  
_honesty_  
_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_no no no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this you_  
_You fall and you crawl and you break_  
_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_no no no_

"Wow Rachel! That was great! Even though you don't sing Avril Lavigne that often, you're voice fits her music well," Mr. Schuester said while he and the class clapped at her performance. That song basically explained her life in four minutes and four seconds.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Soon enough, class was over and she was walking down the hallway with Noah at her side. They stopped at his locker together for a few minutes to talk about stuff.

"I thought of an awesome name for the baby. It'll pay a homage to the greatest man on the planet."

"If you say Chuck Norris I swear..." Rachel rolled her eyes. He laughed at her, but he seemed to like the idea of having a kid named Chuck Norris, "besides, we won't know if it's a boy or a girl until the twentith week."

"The name is: Jack Daniels! And if it's a girl, Jackie Daniella," that's when she gave herself the biggest facepalm in the world. Naming your baby after a beer _has _to be considered child abuse!

"We aren't naming our bay after a beer. Besides, I'm not even sure I want to keep it. And you need to keep it down with the baby talk before someone finds out."

"Look, Baby Mama, do you know what Quinn is doing to make sure no one finds out about this? She told me that she has to let Jacob Israel see one of her bras!"

Rachel couldn't believe how naive Noah was. He was under Quinn's thumb, and he was believing every single word she said, "You really think she did that for me? You should have seen the letter she wrote!"

"Quinn's cool. She wouldn't do something like that," her boyfriend walked away from the scene and towards his next class. Then she heard someone whisper something into her ear, "Slut."

Of course, it was Quinn. Rachel's brown eyes looked at the blonde in anger, who was now facing her with a smirk on her face.

"Why are you doing this to me? If you think you're going to get Noah in the end, you're wrong. Once he finds out your plan, he'll think you're as bad as Coach Sylvester. I wouldn't be torturing you like this if you were the pregnant one. I'd give you advice and I'd _help _you. What you're doing is the complete opposite!"

**-complicated-complicated-**

Quinn just looked at Rachel for one second, mumbled something under her breath, then finally spoke, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'd like to give you a much bigger apology, but I have to go to my next class. Sorry." The blonde gave her a hug and a smile before walking away in the opposite direction as Rachel. Once she saw Jacob, she knew it was time to reveal everything.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you what you asked for. You're going to have to run the story. And don't worry, I've got your back. If anyone tries to mess with you from now on, you can count on me," the boy with the afro nodded, grabbing his notepad from his back pocket and writing down everything he knew. Quinn gave him a curt nod as she ambled her way towards Coach Sylvester's office. It was her job, after all.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel felt better than Quinn wasn't going to have Jacob tell everyone about her whole situation. Something was different today though; everyone was staring at her and snickering amongst themselves. She unlocked her locker, and inside, was an anonymous note.

"MTV just called; they want you on Teen Mom!"

She then saw the hockey team laughing at her while looking at the note at the same time. This couldn't be happening. Everyone knew she was pregnant!

And that was one of the times where Rachel Berry completely lost it.

* * *

**Songs Used:**

**Complicated - Avril Lavigne**

**The next episode will be based around Ballad. I know I'm skipping Mash-Up and Wheels, but I didn't really find those episodes interesting.**

**Coming up in chapter 8: The group is partnered up in teams of two to sing the best ballad to each other. And Noah comes over to have dinner with Rachel and her dads. What could possibly go wrong? **


	9. The Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Change of plans, this episode is based around Wheels. I decided last night the story was better off if I included the plot in this chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! Even though there haven't been that many lately...I miss reading all the reviews I'd get the night before every morning when I'd wake up. Instead I'm only getting one or two...**

**I don't own Glee or anything else. If I did, Quick would have stayed together, and Rachel would be pregnant with Finn's baby. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god."

"What is she wearing?"

"Should we be concerned Santana? She looks like someone at a nursing home."

"No Brit, she's fine."

Rachel was walking down the hallway with a dark red reindeer sweater, a red plaid skirt, and black knee socks with black flats. Based off people's reactions, they were shocked to learn that this was the real Rachel Barbra Berry that she wished everyone knew. This was her own fashion style, and in her opinion she owned it. Noah saw her in the hallway, and looked at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"I can't believe you have my poor baby in that sweater," he said while scanning her shirt carefully.

"I doubt the baby cares what I'm wearing."

"That's not true," he said while the two of them started to walk to class, "At ten weeks, the baby's brain is starting to develop and function. And in two weeks, you'll finally be at the end of your first trimester."

"Wow, you've done your research," Rachel didn't even know half of that stuff was going on inside of her now. She really didn't want to get attached to this pregnancy, because it would be too hard for her to give the baby up. At least at twelve weeks, her morning sickness would end.

"Well you know, I kinda wanna be as involved with this as you are."

And that's when her angy hormones turned on, "If you want to be involved, you need to get a job. I got a bill from the doctor's office yesterday, but I grabbed it before my dads saw. A sonogram costs 675 dollars! If we don't pay for it soon, they will call my dads and they'll find I'm out I'm expecting you child."

"I'll try to get a job, babe. Hopefully they don't check criminal records," she rubbed her temple with her fingers in distress before walking away from him without another word.

Should she just tell him the truth about Finn? It would make things so much easier, and he was starting to seem like a better father than Noah every day. And plus, he probably didn't have a criminal record.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Alright guys, we're going to hold a bake sale to raise money for the bus to transport _all_ of us to Sectionals," some of the students groaned, but the starlet nodded at everyone like she had everything under control.

"I'll bake my famous sugar cookies. They're always a hit," everyone seemed even more annoyed by her enthusiasum.

"Also, since you guys haven't been very supportive of Artie, you need to learn what it feels like to be him. This week, all of you will be traveling in wheelchairs. And we're also doing a wheelchair number," great, just what Rachel needed, an excuse to not walk. If she was going to star in the musical next year, she had to eliminate her baby belly. Walking would help burn off calories easier, which would mean less exercisingin the future.

* * *

Rachel warily wheeled herself from class to class until it was time for lunch. Once she ate, she took herself to the Home Economics room and started to get the supplies to bake her sugar cookies, "Now, where's the yellow food coloring...Ah! There it is!" She decided to make her cookies in the shape of a yellow star, that way whoever ate them would remember who made them.

"I never knew this was a Home Ec room," she looking up from the mixing bowl to see Finn standing at the door with a smile, "I saw you leaving the cafeteria, so I was wondering what you were doing."

"Making cookies. Besides, I need someone to keep my mind off the baby," Rachel grabbed a cookie cutter and started to press stars into the cookie dough.

"What's up? You can tell me," she didn't want to tell him, but she should.

"The bill for my sonogram came. If I don't pay for it soon they're going to call my dads and then they'll find out I'm pregnant. And there's going to more bills and stuff..." she grabbed some parchment paper and positioned it on the cookie sheet.

"Here," Finn pulled his wallet from his back pocket, took out five twenties, and casually handed it to her, "some of it is from my job at Wal-Mart. I've put the rest of it in the bank."

"Put that away!" she spat, closing his hand so no one from outside would see the money, "Besides, I can't accept that. That won't even cover a fifth of the bill."

"Please, I told you I wanted to support you in any way I could," he looked at her like she had just stabbed him in the leg or something.

"I know that, but I'm with Noah now. I don't care if that baby comes out with your football number tatooed on it's back, I will tell everyone it's his," Rachel focused her attention back to the cookies, delicately resting the star shaped cookie dough pieces on the sheet.

"It'd be kinda cool if it had the number 5 on it's body somewhere," Finn said while gazing at Rachel with his boyish grin. She looked at him with a smile also, and she grabbed some flour and quickly threw it in his face.

"You're such an egghead!" she laughed. Then when she felt an entire bag of sugar land on her head, "Hey!"

She grabbed one of the eggs in the box and threw it in his face. Finn smirked as he grabbed the icing and iced it all over her face. She chased him around the room with yellow food coloring, and squirted it all over his shirt. They finally pulled themselves together once they knew it had gotten out of hand. He brushed some of her sugar stained hair out of her face, and they looked at each other intensely for a moment with their brown eyes.

"Uhh..." Noah strolled into the classroom with a speechless expression.

"We're baking!" Rachel exclaimed like a little girl.

"I can see that," he said while walking over the the two. Finn just walked out of the classroom all together, not wanting to deal with the couple.

"Since I have Math next, would you mind if I make the cookies for you? You should probably clean up and get to class," he said while looking at the batch of cookies and the mess her and Finn made. She nodded gratefully, and explained every little step to making her famous cookies before leaving. Thankfully, there wasn't a gym class going on, so she was able to shower up quickly and get to French class. Rachel got dressed quickly once she finished, but something stopped her. She rolled up the extra shirt she had in her locker, and noticed something was different. Sure, it looked like she had a big lunch, but there was a difference in her stomach from three weeks ago.

A tiny bump. And she was slowly starting to refer to her bump as Finn's child, and not Noah's. She felt like she shouldn't, but he was starting to seem like a better father than her boyfriend at the moment.

* * *

Rachel didn't even care that she was supposed to use her wheelchair for the rest off the week. Yesterday in glee, she had a sing off with Kurt to sing Defying Gravity at Sectionals. He messed up on one of the highest notes, so she was a shoe in to sing it. She was worried that Mr. Schue would chose Kurt though, because of her pregnancy.

"Hey, wait up!" She turned around to see Noah running towards her with a smile.

"What is it?"

"I got a job," he handed her an envelope, and when she opened it there was _at least_ seven hundred dollars in there, "I really hope this helps out. Once this is all over, we'll have our own little food fight while baking cookies too."

It took Rachel a minute to realize that he stole from the bus funds. She simply handed him back the money and said, "Return that to the bus funds please. I'm going to start looking for jobs as a waitress or something. You shouldn't be the only one supporting me anyways. We need to do this together."

"You're right, Baby Mama. You're turning me into a softie... I've only stolen one guys lunch money today. I'm sorry," he seemed to genuinely mean his apology, because he gave her a small hug with his strong arms. There were times when she needed his nice hugs. She looked at the rest of the hallway, and saw Finn looking at her with his chocolate eyes.

"Noah...there's something I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Rachel gazed at Finn, then back at Noah. _Not now, "_I'm just glad you're being supportive of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Thanks, Rachel."

It hurt her to see the taller teenager walk away from the scene in disappointment.

* * *

T**he next chapter will be based on Ballad. **

**Coming up in chapter 10: Puck comes over to Rachel's house for dinner. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Please remember to R/R!**


	10. The Worst Revelation Reaction

**Here's chapter 10! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favs! Also, I was wondering, do you guys want the gender of Rachel's baby to be a surprise, or do you want me to announce it in a chapter before the birth?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm glad you quit the Cheerios pumpkin. You don't belong with those girls that figure out more ways to hoist their legs up," Hiram said as he started to chop up some lettuce for the salad him and Rachel were making for dinner. She was carefully cutting up some carrots to place in the salad as she threw the small pieces into the bowl.

"But I still think you need some exercise; not just from your elliptical. You've been eating a lot lately, and that's not a bad thing, but once you gain some weight it's hard to shed off those pounds," he said while watching her shove your carrots in her mouth. She tried to control herself when it came to food lately around her dads, but there were times now where she needed to eat a pint of ice cream.

"I know," Rachel though while trying to make an excuse, "I'm just trying to gain a little weight for the school's musical."

"Well, at least you have an explanation," Hiram said as he gave her a kiss on her head. She returned it for a grin while she started to prepare some purple cabbage. In a way, she was kinda glad she didn't wear her Cheerios uniform anymore. Now that she was developing a small bump, her sweaters hid it perfectly.

"Hiram! Rachel! I'm home with dinner!" Leroy said as he came into the kitchen with two bags of chinese take out. The only food the house seemed to make was salad. Lately though, she was starting to crave meat, which she despised. She had to eat it though, so that way the baby would be healthy, "Alright Rachel, I got you a stir-fry, Hiram, I got you sweet and sour chicken, and I got myself orange chicken. Plus, I got eggrolls for everyone."

_Orange chicken sounds delicious..._ she thought while eyeing the box with dad's chicken in it.

"Could I have some of your chicken dad?" she asked Leroy while she still kept her eyes on his chicken.

"Sure, Rachel. You're not vegan anymore?"

"She has to gain some weight for the musical at school," Hiram said while smiling at his daughter. Rachel knew her dads wanted her to become a star on Broadway, and she most definitely wanted to aswell. She was just worried that her feelings for this baby would change and she'd want to keep it. That's why Rachel didn't even want to think about it, but she had to.

"Speaking of school, how that's boy you've been dating. Noah Puckerman, right? I hope he's treating you right," Leroy asked as he got himself a glass of water.

"He better not be treating you like he does to that poor Jacob Ben Israel," Hiram said while looking at the egg rolls.

"No, he's a gentleman, especially now-" Crap! She shouldn't have said that, "Because of glee and stuff. He's been nicer to everyone lately."

"That's good, because your father and I are inviting him over for dinner Sunday night. Can up please tell him?"

"Sure, of course," Rachel responded as she stole a piece of her father's orange chicken.

* * *

"Alright guys, can any of you tell me what a ballad is?" Mr? Schuester asked once he finished writing the word Ballad on the whiteboard.

"It's a male duck," Brittney answered, who didn't seem to care about the weird looks she was given.

"A ballad is love song," Rachel answered promptly while smiling for her own pleasure.

"Correct, and ballad is the theme for this week's assignment. You will be partnered up and you must choose a song that reflects your feelings for that person"

"I pick Rachel," Noah said while staring at his girlfriend.

"You guys don't get to pick. Your partners will be chosen by fate," he grabbed a top hat from one of the cabinets and wrote everyone's name on it before looking at something to make sure they were here, "Where's Matt?"

"He had to go to the emergency room because he had a spider in his ear," Santana answered without a hint of disgust.

"I guess I'll have to put my name in the hat then," Mr. Schuester wrote his name down and placed it in the hat. The partners were Noah and Kurt, Finn and Mercedes, Rachel and Artie, Santana and Brittany, Tina and Mike, and Quinn and Mr. Schuester.

"I'm still confused about why we're singing about ducks," Brittany looked at Mr. Schue like a child lost in a big city.

"Should we demonstrate?" Quinn asked as she looked at the class, "Rachel, what song do you think is a good ballad?"

"Endless Love is always good. You probably know it," the student and teacher nodded as the band prepared the music, and the two started to sing along.

_I love the days when I don't wear underwear. Plus Quinn actually has a nice butt. Oh crap, Rachel knows I'm staring. - Puck_

_I could totally sing this song with Finn, even though Puck's my partner. But screw him if he thinks he's singing the Diana Ross part. - Kurt_

_I really wish I had some strawberry shortcake yogurt...No wait I want broccoli smothered with cheddar cheese. Wait... - Rachel_

Once they finished their song, everyone was surprised about how good Quinn actually was. Everyone praised them with clapping while they took their bow.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Sing to me everything you feel."

"This is weird," Puck said as he got up his chair in the auditorium. He didn't want to sing with Kurt, even though he was good. He didn't rock singing with another dude, especially if it was a love song.

"What's wrong? Then again, I shouldn't even be asking that," Kurt wondered while following him onto the stage.

"I'm just worried about Rachel and the baby. I have no idea what she wants to do about it and it just makes me wonder things. If you tell anyone that the Puckasaurus has feelings I'll sucker punch you," he answered while staring at the ground.

"Why don't you sing a song about it? I'll be the only one here to listen," Puck nodded, liking the idea, "Imagine your son or daughter sitting in that audience, watching you sing... how about I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders?"

"That sounds good," he answered Kurt's question as the other teenage boy made his way to the piano and began to play the song.

_Puck: Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_  
_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_  
_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_Don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Puck ended up singing the song to Rachel's sonogram video; each of them received a copy when they went. He forgot where the doctor said the baby was, so he just sang to the entire image on his laptop. Then, he heard a knock on his door.

"Noah? Noah, what or who are you singing to in-" his mother, Joan asked before seeing what was on his computer screen, "Did you get someone pregnant?"

She figured that out rather quickly, "Yeah..."

"I'm not surprised," she let out a disappointed sigh, "Are you still with Rachel? Does she know about this?"

"She's the one that's pregnant, Mom," Puck closed his computer lid while looking at the carpet on his floor. His mother didn't seem to happy about this, but then he saw a look of shock on her face.

"I never thought..." Joan said while sitting next to him on his bed. She started to rub his knee, which is what she usually did to him when he was younger and got sad. Puck had to admit, he was a bit upset about this, "Has she told her parents yet?"

"No...the only people that know are me, her, glee club, and now you."

"Well, just tell her if she needs anything, she can let me know. I need a bit of time to process all of this," she walked out of his room without saying a word after that. He hated to see his mom distressed, especially when he caused her to become upset.

* * *

It was now Sunday night, and Rachel had invited Noah over for dinner. They were sitting at the table, and gathering all the food they wanted on their plates.

"This is a nice ham, Mr. Berry," Puck said as he nervously took a bite out of one of his slices.

"Thank you," Leroy and Hiram said in an illusion. He gazed at Rachel, wishing they could just tell her dads already. However she gave him the "I'll kill you if you say anything" look.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our Broadway bound daughter; Rachel. Now that she's in the New Directions and the school's musical. She's our one and only, so I hope you treat her right Mr. Puckerman," Hiram gently threw his champagne glass into the air for an imaginary toast between everyone. Puck was getting more and more nervous...and he was worried he'd let something slip.

"May I use your bathroom?" Leroy nodded to his guest's question, watching him walk towards their bathroom.

"He seems rather nervous."

"He's just intimidated by you daddy."

Once he got into the bathroom, he immediately called up Kurt. Hopefully he could give him advice on his next actions.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, I'm nervous. I don't think I can sing this song in front of them."

"Yes, you can. Rachel obviously isn't going to tell them, and how is she going to hide her bump when it gets bigger? It's now or never," Puck nodded over the phone to Kurt before suddenly hanging up on him. He was right; Rachel wasn't going to say anything about this anyways. He had to do it for the both of them.

Once he left, he grabbed the pink stereo from Rachel's room and brought it out to the dining room table. Her dads looked confused, and were waiting for an explanation, "This week in glee, we're supposed to sing a ballad to express out feelings for someone. Your daughter wasn't my partner for this assignment, but I feel like I need to sing this song."

"Noah, don't!" she practically yelled at him from across the table, begging him to not say anything. It was too late though; he had already turned the music on.

_You're havin' my baby  
What a lovely way of sayin'  
How much you love me_

_You're havin' my baby_  
_What a lovely way of sayin'_  
_What you're thinkin' of me_

_I can see it, your face is glowing_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_I'm happy you know it_

Hiram and Leroy locked eyes for a moment, realizing what was going on.

_That you're havin' my baby  
You're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doin' to ya  
You're havin' my baby  
You're a woman in love  
And I love what's goin' through ya_

_The need inside you_  
_I see it showin'_  
_Whoa, the seed inside you_  
_Baby, do you feel it growin'_  
_Are you happy you know it_

_That you're havin' my baby_  
_You're the woman I love_  
_And I love what it's doin' to ya_  
_You're havin' my baby_  
_You're a woman in love_  
_And I love what's goin' through ya_

Puck didn't get to sing the rest of it, because the music had suddenly stopped. He turned his head to see Leroy giving him a death stare. _Shit._

**-complicated-complicated-**

Rachel and Puck were sitting on the loveseat, with Leroy and Hiram across from them. Her father's definitely were enraged at the news her boyfriend had just given them. They both sat there with cold stares, staring straight at the wall behind them. She was worried about what they were going to do next.

"I though we raised you right, Rachel. What do you even plan on doing with it when it's born?" Hiram asked while looking at the very small bump on her stomach.

"I don't know," she whispered, looking at both of her fathers.

"We didn't even have-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to say you two didn't have sex, you juvenile delinquent," Leroy snapped while shooting him a stare, "I knew we shouldn't have let Rachel date you!"

"Daddy...please..." Rachel whined, wishing he'd stop yelling. She felt like a six-year-old again; wishing her parents wouldn't yell at certain things.

"Don't "Daddy" me. You've known away your career because of this!"

"I haven't thrown away my career!" she yelled, "I don't even have one! You two can't be mad at me for one little mistake. I'm still your little girl!"

"This isn't a missed step in a dance number, Rachel. This is falling face first on to a stage during a live show!" Hiram exclaimed, "This bastard child is probably the greatest mistake you've ever made in your entire life!"

Even though she really didn't consider this baby as her own, she didn't think it deserved to be called those horrible things, "How dare you? This isn't your child! I might not even be keeping it, but you will _never_ say that again!"

Crap. She shouldn't have even said anything. She saw her father run downstairs into the basement, and he came up with a small tape that would be needed for a cassette player.

"This is from your mother. Take it," he threw it at her like a piece of trash, and she caught it successfully, "Now get out."

"We'll give you thirty minutes to collect your things, and you better be out of here. And you aren't moving in with _him_,"Leroy pointed to Noah, who simply got up from his seat and took a few steps away from the family.

"I'll be waiting in the car," he said as he walked out of the front door and slammed it shut. Rachel started to sob uncontrollably as she walked towards the stairs to her room.

"This baby isn't even his..." she whispered while making her way upstairs. Neither of them seemed to hear what she said, which she was thankful for. Once she got up to her room, she looked at the cassette tape which read "To Daughter, From Mother." Rachel couldn't listen to this now; especially when she was so emotional. Who was she going to stay with?

She saw she received a text from Santana, which read:

_Santana: Hey_

It was simple, but it's possible that one of her best friends probably saved her from more pain.

_Rachel: Can I please come stay with you for a bit? My dads found out_

_Santana: Of course. Come over whenever you're ready._

Rachel fell right onto her bed while sobbing. She didn't want to pack. She didn't want to deal with any of this. What she wanted to do was erase these past eleven weeks and start over.

* * *

**Whew! Chapter 10 is the longest yet! I hope no one's mad at me for the way I made her dads kick out Rachel. Plus, that tape is the same tape Shelby recorded her voice on. Except her dads kept it instead of her making one when Rachel was 16.**

**The next chapter will be based around Hairography.**

**Coming up in chapter 11: Rachel gets settled in at Santana's house, Quinn tries to catch Puck's attention again, and she babysits Terri's sister's kids with Finn and the tw of them share a special moment. **


	11. Heartbeat

**Here's chapter 11! Thank you for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! I know I say this every chapter, but I truely mean it! All of you make me keep writing this fanfic :D. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since Rachel's fathers kicked her out of her house, and she was finally happy to be in a place where there were no more secrets. Santana knew everything about the pregnancy, and her parents gladly let her stay. They even decided to help her pay the medical bills since Santana's father was a doctor. Rachel even had her own room, even if it was the guest bedroom. Once she decorated it, it looked much more like her old room. Every day since the fight though, she stared at the tape her father's gave her that tape. She wondered what it said, but she didn't want to listen just yet.

Realizing that Rachel was twelve weeks pregnant made her happy. She was finally out of her first trimester, which meant no more morning sickness. That didn't mean anything though. She still had cravings and mood swings; those weren't going to go away for a while. She just had two more trimesters to go before the baby was born. Also, now that she was twelve weeks, her risk of having a miscarriage decreased. From time to time though, Rachel wondered why she didn't have one due to the stress in her life.

"Rachel! Breakfast is ready!"

Rachel finished brushing out her hair before rushing downstairs to get some food. She smelled pancakes, which she absolutely loved. However, once she got downstairs, she felt like she was going to puke.

"Oh god..." the smell was atrocious! The brunette had to go into the living room because of that horrible smell. She read in the "What to Except When You're Expecting" book that women were sensitive to smell. _Clearly _she couldn't eat pancakes now because of it's smell. "Oh, why must you do this to me baby? What do you have against pancakes?"

"What's wrong Rachel?" Santana's mother came into the living room and started rubbing her back slowly.

"The smell..." Rachel was covering up her nose, hoping she wouldn't smell that again.

"I'll get you some cereal, ok?" she nodded as the older woman walked off into the kitchen and got her some cereal.

The second trimester sounds like _a lot _of fun.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Rachel sat on her usual front seat chair in the choir room, watching everyone else hang around the piano. She had her notebook open to the list of songs she wanted to sing in glee club. She looked down to see her stomach, which still wasn't very big. She wondered what it would look like, which she constantly told herself not to. Would it have her brown hair and Finn's nose? God she hoped it would have his nose.

_I really shouldn't be thinking about this...Maybe I just don't want to raise this baby with Noah. I mean, he said he's willing to follow along with whatever I wanted to do. If I kept it though, he'd probably go back to his old ways and I'd be left as a single mother. I haven't even given Finn a chance. After all, he's said many time before he'd support me no matter what. I just need a distraction for Noah...that's it; Quinn. She likes him, so that would distract the both of them. Then I'll be able to get closer with Finn. Terri did ask me to babysit her sister's kids. _

Once class was over, Rachel darted towards Noah with a smile, "Hey. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be busy Friday night."

"Alright. Anything I can do?" he asked nicely.

"I heard Quinn was doing something. Maybe you could hang out with her? You know, maybe try to find the nice side of her, it'll be good for the team," the brunette gave her boyfriend a kiss goodbye while walking in the other direction. She saw Quinn walking towards Noah, and she saw him instantly spark up a conversation. Rachel smiled before walking in the other direction, and saw Finn standing by his locker.

"Hey Finn! What are you doing Friday night?"

"Well, I was going to play Call of Duty and try to get to level 30. Why?" he answered. He seemed curious as to why she was talking to him.

"Do you wanna babysit with me?" Rachel looked at him with her bright brown eyes, and he beamed a smile as his response.

* * *

"Can you please tell me why you're in your bathroom?" Quinn heard Puck ask from the other room. She carefully finished straightening her hair out, making sure it was nice and neat. She fluffed out her short skirt and adjusted her tank top, hoping it looked ok. She opened the door and flashed a smile.

"Hello there," Quinn said in a sultry voice while slowly grazing her fingers against the doorway. Puck looked at her like she was crazy, but she kept her eyes half open and half closed. She was wearing a revealing tank top and a very short skirt.

"Uhhh...why are you wearing that?"

"Don't you like it?" she asked while taking a few steps forward.

"Sure, I like it when girls give me candy, but no. You're cardigans and stuff are fine with me," he said while looking at her face to face.

"Oh..." she looked down, embarrassed. Sometimes she cared too much about what other people thought about her. That's why she went from a chubby brunette to a skinny blonde.

"Hey, it's ok," Puck reassured her while brushing some if her hair to the side. She looked into his hazel eyes with her green eyes for a minute, wondering what he was thinking. Quinn _wanted _to kiss him, but she knew she had to restrain herself. Like Rachel would say, even though she'd hated to admit it, but she was doing it for the team.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Three boys were running around the Schuester apartment throwing tables around, tearing a part pillows, and chasing each other with toys. Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel were tied up on two chairs held together by a jump rope.

"I knew we should have played the cowboys! Prisoners just sit around and do nothing!" she exclaimed while trying to grasp her hands around the knot, "Help me, Finn! I've almost got the knot."

He seemed to be knocked out if his daze, since he quickly fumbled around with the knot. While the two of them messed around with it, their hands touched casually. The stopped for a moment once they felt their hands touching. Rachel pulled herself together though; she swiftly undid the knot and shot up from her chair, "Stop throwing things!"

"I have an idea, let's sing them something," Finn said while trying to dodge being hit by pillows.

"Hey kids!" she exclaimed, grabbing one of them softly by the hand, "If you guys calm down, we'll perform a live music video!" All three of the boys settled down and stared at her, waiting for her to perform. They moved to the couch, where they listened to her patiently.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me_  
_Right from wrong_  
_I need your help_  
_Daddy, please be strong_  
_I may be young at heart_  
_But I know what I'm saying_

_The one you_  
_Warned me all about_  
_The one you said_  
_I could do without_  
_We're in an awful mess_  
_And I don't mean maybe_  
_Please,_

_Papa, don't preach._  
_I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa, don't preach._  
_I've been losing sleep_  
_But I made up my mind._  
_I'm keeping my baby_  
_Ooh, I'm gonna keep my baby mmmm_

"That was really good," one of the boys said while they stared in awe. She smiled at Finn, who smiled at her back. They both knew they were doing a good job so far. After that they gave them some dinner. There was a bit of resistance towards the mashed potatoes, but she promised she'd give them some of her banana bread afterwards, which seemed to please them. They were given a warm bath afterwards, and sent straight to bed without an argument.

"Whew!" Finn said while plopping on the couch beside Rachel, "that wasn't very hard. They really like your banana bread."

Rachel nodded in agreement while reaching for her bag, she pulled out her laptop and a DVD labeled "8 weeks". Dr. Chin made her go back two weeks after her other ultrasound since it was a requirement, "I want to show you something." She popped the DVD into her computer and watched as it came onto her screen.

"What's that?" he asked while staring at it in amazement and confusion.

"That's the baby, right there," she pointed to the blob that was against the black background. She carefully placed her hand back on her lap, watching him touch the screen in wonder. She then heard something that the doctor must have forgotten to mention at the last appointment.

The heartbeat.

"I-I haven't heard the heartbeat yet," Rachel shakily looked at the image before looking at Finn, who was shocked now. It was one of the most peaceful sounds she had ever heard. She sniffled a bit before dragging her finger across her eye to wipe away any tears. She couldn't take her eyes off the image, but she heard Finn sniffle too.

"Wow..." was all she heard him say, "that's our baby."

Our baby. Thse words seemed to echo in her brain, but her thought were interruped by the noise of a door opening.

"We're home!" Kendra shouted with her obnoxious vouce. She quickly shut the lid of her computer so no one saw what happened. She saw the blonde sniff the air carefully, "What's that smell?"

"Soap. We got them to take a bath," Finn answered. It looked like she got all the wind knocked out of her, because she had to grab something to prevent her from falling over. Based on their first half hour with them, that was how they normally acted, "They are also sleeping right now."

"Together?" Terri was the one to ask a question this time.

"Yes, together," Rachel answered with a smile.

"Are you two related to Mary Poppins or something?" Kendra asked, looking suspitious. They both shook their head. The brunette then grabbed her purse and placed her laptop in there also.

"Well, goodbye," Finn said as he walked out the door with Rachel next to him. She felt a tug on her shoulder right before she exited; it was Terri.

"So...do we still have our little deal?"

"As of now," she answered, "I coult change my mind any time though." Rachel was really starting to consider both of the options she had with this baby. The question was, which one would she chose?

* * *

It had been a week since she babysat with Finn, and it was time for the yearbook photos. All of glee club was nervous about taking a photo, but Rachel got them a commercial spot for Mattress Land, which was pretty exciting. However it seemed like the New Directions' luck was about to change.

"Guys, I have some bad news," Mr. Schuester was standing in front of the entire class, looking ashamed, "I won't be able to come with you guys to Sectionals. You aren't out of the race, but I can't be there to see you perform."

"What happened, Mr. Schue?" that was a question everyone asked at the same time.

"There were these mattresses that came for you guys, and I had to sleep on one, which meant that we couldn't return any of them back to the store. There was something in the rules about it," he clearly didn't want to go into detail.

"We'll win for you, Mr. Schue," everyone agreed with Rachel's statement, but only a few people seemed to be eager about Sectionals now. Soon enough, everyone was in their own conversation. Rachel was reading some sheet music when she heard Mr. Schuestar call her name.

"What is it?"

"I'd like to see you in my office," she wondered what he wanted while she followed him into his office. She sat down in one of the chairs, watching him look at her with sad eyes, "Rachel, is it true my wife ask you for your baby?"

"I'd be lying if I said no..." she sighed. He had obviously found out about her plan with Terri. She was offically back to square one.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm sorry my wife had to put you in a position like that. I wish that would have never happened," Rachel wished she would have realized it was a stupid idea in the first place. It would looked weird for a couple like them to have a brunette baby after all.

"It's alright, I guess," she said while getting up, "I'm at the starting line again, though. I don't know what I'm going to do." She walked out of his office with a cheerless expression on her face. At least she had seventeen more weeks to think about her decision.

* * *

**I combined Hairography and Mattress into one chapter. I hope that's alright.**

**Coming up in chapter 12: Sectionals! Will the truth about Rachel's baby daddy come out or no?**


	12. We'll Get Through This Together

**:O The last chapter has gotten the most reviews for this fanfic yet! Thank you guys so much! And as usual, thank for you the reviews, alerts, and favs! **

**fabinafan4life - You'll just have to wait and see what happens C: **

**Also, I don't own glee. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel was around with stuff in her locker when she was approached by Finn, "Hey. Didn't Mr. Schuester say we're doing Don't Stop Believin' at Sectionals?"

"Yep; Proud Mary and we have yet to pick out a ballad," she nodded before walking off in the other direction. Finn muttered "cool" before walking away in the opposite direction. Santana was leaning against her locker, watching the two people walk away without any emotion in her eyes. She instantly dialed up Mercedes number, hoping she'd answer.

"Did you tell anyone else what I told you? If so, I'll go all Lima Heights on you," the latina said while walking down the hall. What she didn't know what Mercedes put her on a conference call with Tina, Kurt, Artie, and Brittany.

"Well, I told everyone else except for Puck, Quinn, Finn and Rachel..." Mercedes answered.

"Ugh. Look, just remember, you _can't_ tell Quinn."

"She's right," Kurt spoke this time, "If you say anything to Quinn, she will tell Puck. Since she's Coach Sylvester's mole, she'd do anything to get some sort of scoop."

At that moment, Quinn walked by him, who looked at him suspiciously, "What scoop?"

"Nothing," he said instantly hanging up on the conference call.

"C'mon, don't you want to tell your good ol' friend Quinn what's going on? I can guarantee you that you won't get picked on anymore if you tell me," her sinister smile began to creep it's way onto her face while she spoke.

"No matter what you're offer is Quinn, I won't tell you," Kurt walked away without a word. Like he said, he didn't even care what kind of offer she gave him. She couldn't know the truth about Rachel's baby.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Quinn was still slightly jealous of Rachel for dating Puck. What made things worse was that she was carrying his baby. Or maybe it wasn't even his baby...The blonde noticed that her enemy had started to talk to Finn more frequently than usual. And she remembered the night of Santana's end of the summer party, she saw Finn and Rachel standing together...with Puck no where to be seen. They could have just been talking, after all. But also, Quinn remembered what Puck and Rachel fight the day before at the mall. She didn't need someone to "accidentally" reveal the truth, because she had already figured it out.

Finn was the father of Rachel's baby, and not Puck.

Oh...she just loved to torture Rachel.

Once Mercedes finished singing "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going", everyone clapped and agreed that she should sing that song at Sectionals. The bell rung right after, which lead Quinn to follow Puck towards his locker. Th club would meet up again after school, so everything would fall into place.

"I have a really good feeling about Sectionals, ya know? And plus, Rachel's at fourteen weeks so we'll get to find out if she's having a boy or a girl soon," it killed her to see him so happy like this.

"That's nice..." she couldn't hold it in any longer, no matter how much she wanted to see him happy, "If I told you something, would you be mad?"

"Depends on what you're gonna say. If you're about to tell me I have to go to juvie I'm leaving," she looked into his face with sadness, afraid to say her next words.

"You're not the father of Rachel's baby," Quinn felt sick as she watched all the color drain from his face.

"Well who's the Lima Loser that _did _knock her up?" Puck practically shouted at her while crashing his fist into a locker.

"Finn."

**-complicated-complicated-**

Rachel watched in terror as she watched Noah beat his fist into Finn's face repeatedly. She was about to break up the fight when Mr. Schuester came to the rescue.

"Hey guys! Guys! Stop!" the teacher pulled Noah off of Finn, who now had a bloody lip.

"Tell the truth you piece of garbage," her boyfriend hissed, staring right at Finn, "Quinn told me the truth."

"I didn't say anything..." the blonde denied his words, looking at the floor. Rachel saw the look on Quinn's face. She did say something, but she was too scared to admit it.

"Yeah, you did," Puck said, "Rachel, is it true?" This brought her back to the night where her dads kicked her out. She tried to not cry, but she let the tears stream down her face without caring what others thought.

"Yes..." the brunette whispered, "Finn is the father. Not you."

Rachel watched Noah fill up with anger before looking at Mr. Schuester, "I'll be here for Sectionals tomorrow. I need some time to cool down." She was surprised that he didn't go on a punching spree and throw things around while he left. Once he left, she just placed her hands over her eyes and cried like a baby.

Mr. Schuester told her to go sit in the hallway to cool off, which she did. While she was out there, she started to do something that she hadn't done before, which was rubbing his belly. She usually didn't do that because she was afraid of getting attached, but she found it very soothing. Maybe the baby even felt her do it; she was behind on her reading.

"Can I sit?" Rachel looked up to see Finn with an ice pack on his lip. She nodded without even looking at him, "I'm sorry I screwed up your life."

She sighed. He wasn't the one to blame, "We both did this. This doesn't necessarily mean our lives are over either. You said you'd support me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then we should probably get together. Not now though," Rachel thought of someone else that needed to be told; his mom, "Have you told your mom yet?"

"No. Mainly because I didn't really know what was going on. Do you want to come over sometime for dinner and we can tell her?" Finn asked.

"She'll probably suspect something once she sees I'm pregnant," this time she gazed at her stomach, still gliding her fingers over it gently.

"Does next weekend sound good?" he didn't seem to care whether or not his mom figured something was up. She seemed like the final person that needed to be told.

"Yes," she whispered before shedding a couple tears, "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

She felt his strong arms give her a comforting hug and a small kiss on her forehead, "I told you we'll get though this. If you want to put it up for adoption, fine. If you want to keep it, fine. I'll support you no matter what the consequences are."

* * *

Sectionals had been rescheduled to a Saturday, which turned out to be horrible for glee club. Both of the glee clubs that were competing with them stole their set list and split it up evenly. The group was able to come up with a new set list though, with Rachel singing a song she had been trying to perfect for years.

"Are you guys sure you want me to sing?" she asked cautiously. The dresses the girls wore for Sectionals didn't hide her baby bump, but it just looked like she had a huge lunch.

"You're a great singer Rach," Mercedes answered, "If we can't win because of you, there's something wrong."

"Alright," she decided, "Let's win this thing!"

_And now, I'm proud to announce our last group to perform this evening: The New Directions!_

The soundtrack for the song Rachel was going to sing started up. This was her time to shine.

_Don't tell me not to live_  
_Just sit and putter_  
_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_  
_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_  
_I've simply got to_  
_If someone takes a spill_  
_It's me and not you_  
_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_  
_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_  
_A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye_  
_I gotta fly once_  
_I gotta try once_  
_Only can die once, right, sir_  
_Ooh, life is juicy_  
_Juicy, and you see_  
_I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer_  
_I simply gotta march_  
_My heart's a drummer_  
_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_I'm gonna live and live now_  
_Get what I want I know how_

_One roll for the whole shebang_  
_One throw, that bell will go clang_  
_Eye on the target and wham_  
_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_  
_Hey, Mr. Arnstien_  
_Here I am!_

_I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_  
_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_  
_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_  
_Nobody, no, nobody_  
_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Everyone applauded to her rendition of Don't Rain on My Parade. The group then sang You Can't Always Get What You Want, which ended the competition. The were then announced the winners, which meant that glee club wasn't over yet. Things were finally starting to turn around.

* * *

**Don't Rain on My Parade - from Funny Girl**

**The next few chapters for this fanfic won't be based around any episodes, because I learned that the second half of the first season of glee started up again in April. **

**Coming up in chapter 13: Finn invites Rachel over to his house. How will Carole react to his news? **


	13. Support System

**Here's chapter 13 :D This one was kinda hard to write since it wasn't based around an episode. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! LEt's get to 100 reviews now that we've hit 50 C: **

**I don't own glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since the New Directions won Sectionals, and Rachel was pretty excited for next Friday. It was currently December 12th, and in six days she'd be celebrating her 16th birthday. And ironically on her birthday, she'd be entering her 16th week of pregnancy. Then a week after her birthday, it would be Christmas. Sometimes life was a little weird.

She was curling her hair to prepare herself for tonight. She was going over Finn's house to eat dinner with him and his mom, Carole. She was probably one of the few people involved with McKinley High to not know she was pregnant. His mother seemed to be more understanding though, compared to her fathers who practically called the baby a mistake. In a way it was, but it obviously happened for a reason.

Rachel was dressed in a solid white dress with scattered red polka dots all around it. The dress surely showcased a baby bump that was noticable if you looked at it long enough. It wouldn't be long before she'd have to get bigger clothes. Once she finished getting ready, she rushed downstairs to see Santana texting silently on the couch.

"Aren't you going over Finnocence's house tonight?" the Latina asked while keeping her eyes on her phone.

"Yeah. We have to tell his mom about the pregnancy," the brunette answered as she sat across from Santana. Right near the front window was a beautiful Christmas tree that was decorated with ornaments and lights. Rachel had a menorah in her room's window upstairs, despite the fact Hanukkah was over.

"Speaking of that," she finally lifted her head from her phone's screen to look at her friend, "has Puck talked to you yet?"

"Yeah. He was actually forgiving. Believe it or not he said it was only fair for what he did to me in the past."

"Sounds fair," Santana looked towards the window, where she saw snow starting to fall gracefully, "Do you need a ride to his house?"

"I'd appreciate that, thank you," the two girls went outside with their winter coats on, and she was taken to Finn's house. It was a tad smaller than Santana's, but it looked homey, "I'll call you when I'm almost ready to leave."

"Fine," the Latina waved goodbye before pulling out of the driveway and driving back home. Rachel sighed, wondering what was going on with her friend. She seemed irritated or sad or something. The brunette walked up to his door and knocked two times before silently standing in the cold winter air. Her coat thankfully shielded her from the frigid winter.

While she was in her thoughts, she heard the door open and it was Finn who spoke, "Hey Rach."

"Hi," Rachel said with a smile, "May I come in?"

"Of course," he said as he took her coat and put it on the coat hanger. The living room looked nice, so the rest of the house was bound to look good too, "My mom's making dinner and I'm helping her out a bit."

"Do you want me to help?" she asked, seeing the refrigerator in sight. _No baby, you have to wait to eat," _she thought while she heard her stomach growling.

"If you want to," he answered before looking at the kitchen again to make sure his mother wasn't in sight, "when do you want to tell her? At dinner?"

"That would probably be best," this time Rachel answered his question. She took in the smell coming from the kitchen, and it smelled like pasta. She was just hoping dinner would go over smoothly.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"This is really good pasta, Mrs. Hudson," Rachel was chewing her food very slowly, even though she wanted to scarf it down like a lion.

"Please, call me Carole," the older woman replied, who was also eating very slowly, "So Rachel, were you nervous when you had to perform that song at Sectionals?"

"Not really. I always like singing in front of people," she answered before taking a bite out of her garlic bread. The food tasted so good it was almost like it came from Breadsticks, only they weren't at the restaurant. She looked over at Finn, and then he looked back at her. She was probably as nervous as Noah was when he told her parents she was pregnant. When she asked him how his mom took the news, he said she was pretty upset and disappointed. Now that Joan knew the baby wasn't his though, his mom probably bought him every type of birch control in Lima.

"Mom, there's something we need to tell you," he spoke up, looking at his mother without any emotion in his face. Carole looked at Finn, then at Rachel, then back at her son.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" Rachel was suprised to hear that question. How did she know?

"How did-"

She didn't get to finish her statement, "I can tell. You're starting to develop that glow pregnant women get. And I'm assuming," she looked over at Finn, "You're the father."

"Yes, I am," he said while looking at his mother straight in her face.

"I'm not happy about this, but I'll support the both of you if you want. Do you know what you're going to do when the baby is born?" Carole asked.

"No," both of the teens answered at the same time. Rachel spoke, "If you have any more questions I'll answer them."

"Do your parents know, Rachel?'

"Yeah, they've known for a few weeks now. When they found out they kicked me out. I'm living with a friend of mine," she would answer her questions once she finished chewing her food.

"If you want, you're more than welcome to move in here," Finn nearly spit his drink out of his mouth when his mom made that announcement.

"Where will she sleep?"

"She can sleep in the guest bedroom. I won't let her sleep in your room despite the fact that's how she got pregnant," Carole replied. Rachel and Finn looked at each other, guilty of their actions, "And if she does decide to keep the baby, you _will_ be a part of his or her life."

"Of course I will be."

While the two were talking, the brunette was deep in thought about the future. She still had weeks, months even, to decide what she wanted to do about the baby. Yet she felt like she was being pressured to make a decision now.

"I'll have to ask Santana's family. If they say it's ok, when do you want me to move in?"

"How about next weekend?" Rachel was surprised with the answer she got. That was so soon...

"Alrighty," she nodded, gazing at Finn who seemed to be pretty cool with the idea. Things went better than she expected, that's for sure.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short! This chapter was pretty difficult to write anyways. The next one will be a lot longer. **

**Coming up in chapter 14: It's moving day for Rachel, and on moving day she gets a very special birthday present. **


	14. Butterflies

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 13! :D Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! As mostly everyone knows, it's been a month since Cory Monteith passed away. I hope everyone is doing ok. I was watching The Break Up episode last night and I started bawling at the end. I feel a bit better now though.**

**Also in this chapter, there are some pregnancy related things that I had to researched for. I've never been pregnant and I hope I won't be until I'm older xD.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel hated seeing any kind of room empty. Even if it was a temporary one, it had a sense of loneliness to it.

Santana's parents were fine with the fact she was moving, so she started packing her things once she got their approval. It was December 19th, and she was already excited about being sixteen. She could finally drive anywhere she wanted, even if it was just to the mall.

"You ready, Rach?" Santana asked. Rachel was sitting on the bed, which was one of the last things in there.

"Yeah..." the brunette was holding her radio and the cassette tape that she had yet to listen to. They made their way downstairs, where Santana's parents said their heartfelt goodbyes and wished her the best. _I wonder if they actually mean what they say_, she thought. Since she had so much stuff, the Latina drove her father's truck over to Finn's house. The roads were covered with slush, which caused Rachel to worry one of the boxes filled with her clothes would get damaged.

"We're here," Santana looked at the home that had a thin blanket of snow on it. The brunette looked at it with confidence, hoping this would be the last time she'd move for awhile, "I'll help you move everything into your room."

"Thanks San," Rachel made her way to the Hudson's doorstep and knocked on the door in a tune. Instead of Finn answering the door, it was Carole.

"Hi Rachel. Come on, I'll show you to your room," the older woman lead her to the guest bedroom that was a pretty decent size. The one at Santana's house was much bigger, but she'd live with it, "Finn's out doing a few things. That's why he's not here. Once you're in order I'm going to go out shopping."

"Alright," once Carole left the room, the brunette and herself collected boxes from the truck and placed them in her room. Soon enough, the room was filled with her stuff that was ready to be put in order.

"I'm gonna head home now, Rach," Santana said as she gave her friend a big hug, "It was nice having you as a housemate."

Rachel smiled at her close friend, "Thank you for letting me stay in the first place. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye," her friend left her room, and shortly after she heard the ignition start and she heard her friend drive away. The brunette knew it was going to take awhile for her to get situated, but she'd get used to it.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"There!" Rachel straightened the picture frame on the wall to make it neat, and she grinned at the final product of her room, "It's perfect!" Everything was in the order that she wanted, so she was happy. Her clothes were even hung in the closet according to how they fit, since she was getting bigger and bigger by the day. In a way, she was nervous to leave her room because she still felt a bit awkward around Carole. She was getting hungry though, so she had to keep herself nourished.

Moseying her way to the kitchen, she saw Carole nearby who was wrapping christmas presents. There were a couple sitting at the table, and there were also a few that she was in the process of wrapping.

"May I get something to eat?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Sure honey, go right ahead," before she could get to the fridge, she heard Carole speak again, "Is something wrong?"

The older woman always seemed to know what was going on. She sat down at the table right next to Finn's mother, "Kinda... I'm just nervous around you. I'm always awkward around women since I was raised by two dads."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's weird having a girl in the house," the woman smiled as she patted Rachel's hand with a smile, "We'll just have to adjust."

"Yeah. Thank you for letting me live here."

"No problem," Carole looked at the gifts, then back at Rachel, "Would you mind helping wrap the rest of these? They're just Finn's presents. I've already wrapped yours."

"Mine?" the teenager was shocked, "You got me presents?"

"Of course," she smiled, "If your living here, you should get gifts."

"Thank you, once again. And sure, I'll help you. Let me just get something to eat first," Rachel grabbed a chocolate fudge yogurt from the fridge and slowly ate it while she wrapped one of Finn's presents. The two talked about a few things before he got home. She decided to hide Finn's presents in her room someplace where she wouldn't find them.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Once Finn got home, Carole left to go grocery shopping. So it was just him and Rachel for now.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked awkwardly as he came out from his room. She was sitting on the couch, covered up with a blanket while reading her book.

"What to Except When Your Expecting. I've had it for a couple weeks now from the library," she answered while flipping a page. She could tell he was still getting used to the idea of her living there.

"You're sixteen weeks, right?" he asked as he sat next to her on the couch, looking at the book.

"Yeah. It says you can start to talk to the baby and it'll hear you, that way it'll know your voice when it's born," Rachel didn't even look at the page she was on, she just remembered what she had read.

"That's cool," he then looked at her belly, and seemed to zone out while he looked at it, "Have you given any thought on what you want to do with the baby?"

"Not really. If we kept it though you'd probably want to keep it a secret," oh no. Rachel's angry mood swings were starting up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked, straightening up in his seat.

"You know what I'm talking about," she spat, "You're reputation is all you really care about! If anyone found out you had a kid you'd be at the bottom of the high school food chain!"

"That's not true, Rach! Sure, I care what people think about me, but I'll be willing to give it all up if I had a baby."

"Really?" she asked, getting a bit weepy.

"Of course," he answered with a smile. She then grabbed him and gave him the tightest hug she could without losing all her strength. Finn placed one hand on her back, and one hand on her belly. Suddenly, she felt something in her stomach that she hadn't felt before. It kinda felt like...butterflies. From what she read in her book, it was what you usually felt at sixteen weeks.

"Did you feel that?" Rachel asked, pulling away. He shook his head no.

"What was it?"

"I felt something," the brunette grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, and she felt it again, "There is was again! You don't feel it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Finn looked a her stomach, where his hand was still resting.

"I think the baby's kicking. It feels like when you're riding a roller coaster and you get that feeling in your stomach," Rachel smiled thinking about that feeling, since it felt so magical. She saw him smile too, since he seemed to finally get what she was saying, "Try talking to it."

"You sure?" he asked, making sure it was ok. She nodded while gazing at her four month old stomach. He got closer to her stomach, but she could tell he was kinda unsure of this too, "Um. Hi there. I'm Finn. I'm your dad. I'm sorry that I'm not saying much, but this is a little awkward. Not that you're awkward or anything."

"I think it accepts your apology," she giggled, feeling more fluttering in her stomach. Yet she was still worried though. Were they getting to attached?

* * *

**Coming up in chapter 15: Finchel heads to their 20 week appointment. Will they find out if they're having a boy, girl, or will it be a suprise?**


	15. Boy, Girl, or Surprise?

**Here's chapter 15! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts! There's a bit of angst in this chapter. **

**And once again, I had to do research for this chapter.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now January 15th, and the snow in Lima, Ohio was falling down pretty decently. School had just ended, and Rachel and Finn were heading to their twentieth week appointment at Dr. Chin's office. The last time she was there, she was alone. The time before that, she had Noah. Hopefully the doctor wouldn't ask why Finn was there instead of her ex-boyfriend.

The side-walk was slick, so he offered her his arm so she could hold on to it as they went in. Opening the door, Rachel was surprised to see a few familiar faces from her previous appointments. She signed herself in and sat down next to Finn, staring at the door, desperately wishing her name would be called.

"Weren't you here with some mohawk kid before?" both of the teenagers turned their head to see a thirty-some year old pregnant woman who looked like she was about to give birth at the doctor's office.

"Yes, I was," she cooly answered.

"Well then who's he?" the older woman pointed it Finn. He looked taken aback from her question.

"That's not any of your business, is it?" Rachel spat as she turned her head in the other direction. She was done with that conversation once and for all.

Not long after that, one of the nurses called her name and directed the both of them to a waiting room. The brunette laid down on the chair while Finn sat on a stool. Now that they got out of the larger waiting room, they were just in a smaller one. Speaking of larger things, her stomach had gotten a bit bigger in just four weeks. You could definitely tell she was pregnant now.

"I feel _her _moving around now," Rachel commented while patting her stomach tenderly.

"I hope the doctor will tell me when I can feel _him _moving around," Finn snickered while looking at her with a smile. The two of them had been debating on if the baby was a boy or a girl for a few days now.

"A mother's intuition is always right. If I think I'm having a girl, I'm probably going to have one."

"Sometimes they're wrong though. Kurt told me one of his cousins thought she was having a boy and it turned out to be a girl," he remembered that conversation during Math class.

"Oh well. The doctor tell us," she responded once she saw the door open. Dr. Chin looked at Finn, then back at Rachel suspiciously.

"I hate to intrude, but where's the father?" she asked as she started to prepare for an ultrasound.

"This is the real father of the baby," Rachel grabbed Finn's shoulder and rubbed it, "The boy you saw was just my boyfriend at the time."

"Say no more," the doctor rolled up Rachel's dress, which thankfully she remembered to wear shorts underneath. A chill was sent up her spine when the cool gel was placed on her stomach. Dr. Chin rubbed it around with the transducer, and soon enough an image popped up of the baby.

"Your baby's development is going along smoothly. Have you felt it move yet?"

"I have, but Finn hasn't felt anything," she answered while looking at the screen.

"She says that when ever I talk to it or touch her stomach she feels it moving," Finn said.

"You'll probably feel movement at 25 weeks. That's also when it'll feel like the baby is playing soccer in there, Rachel. Speaking of the baby, would thou like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Well...what do you think Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Don't you want it to be a surprise?" he asked. In a way, he was right. She wanted it to be a surprise because she was still afraid of becoming attached. She knew they had to decide soon, before it was too late.

"You know what? Yes, I want it to be a surprise," Rachel confirmed. Dr. Chin nodded, took a few screenshots of the baby for them, and sent them off their way. This would be her last appointment for awhile, and she probably wouldn't have another one until before she's due.

"I think we need to decide what we're going to do about the baby," she blurted out once they got in Finn's car. He gazed at the windshield for a minute, then at her.

"Why do we have to decide now?" Finn asked.

"I'm halfway through my pregnancy. If we don't decide soon it'll be too late. Either we give it up for adoption or we keep it. We're just going to have to make a pros and cons list for each or something. We just have to figure out what's going on," she decided without even hearing what he had to say. From the look on his face, he seemed disappointed.

"We still have time Rach... Just because your half way through your pregnancy doesn't mean we have to decide right now. Why can't we just enjoy-"

"What's there to enjoy?" she retorted, "I know you like talking to the baby and I enjoy feeling it kick, but it hurts me. It seems like the baby loves us and its going to get harder and harder got let it go when it's born."

"Don't you get it Rachel? Of course the baby loves us! We are it's parents."

"We may be the baby's mother and father, but that doesn't mean anything yet," Rachel knew that if someone adopted it, the parents would be mom and dad. Finn and Rachel would just be...it's mother and father, "Can we please just go home?"

**-complicated-complicated-**

They arrived home, and the two of them barely said anything to each other for the rest of the weekend. It was Monday when Finn finally spoke to her.

"I think we should go talk to Miss. Pillsbury," he suggested while eating some cereal.

"No...we should be treating this like we're adults," she responded, "I'm sorry. You're right; we should be enjoying this while we can."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Finn also apologized, "We may be the parents, but we might not end up _being _it's parents."

"Yeah..." Rachel said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Maybe we should write a pros and cons list," Finn grabbed a note pad and a pencil and sat down across from her. He ripped out two sheets of paper, and wrote "Keeping It" on one and "Adoption" on the other, "Give me some pros for each."

"Well, if we kept it then we'd be able to watch him or her grow up," he wrote that down while she listed a couple other things as well, "But if we did, it would be a struggle to keep a job, go to school, have glee club, and raise a child at the same time. If we gave it up for adoption, then we'd be able to return to our normal lives."

She hesitated after that, "What is it?"

"The disadvantage is me and you would be connected for the rest of our lives. Think about it; on it's birthday every year we'd think about it. Even if me and you marry different people, we'd still be linked together."

"You're right," Finn replied, writing that down. Rachel grabbed the pieces of paper and immediately started to tear them a part, "What are you doing?"

"We shouldn't have to think about this now," she whispered as she gathered the confetti like paper and threw it away, "We'll deal with that later when the time comes."

* * *

**Coming up in chapter 16: Rachel gets a visitor that terrifies her. **


	16. Afraid

**Here's chapter 16! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts! I always love reading everyon's reviews for this fanfic.**

**Warning: in this chapter, abortion** **_is _mentioned, but the exact word isn't said. It's only a sentence though. **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel was really starting to hate being pregnant.

At 25 weeks, she was slowly beginning to look like she had a balloon stuffed up her shirts and dresses. And plus, her ankles were starting to swell up. That _would not _go over well at Regionals. _Only 15 more weeks left..._

It was a Saturday afternoon, so it was just her and Finn until his mom got home. He was allowed one Saturday off a month, so this was one of his off days. She was still in her pajamas, and she didn't really care. If someone told Rachel something that ticked her off, she wasn't afraid to say something back nowadays.

"And so, there I was, being pummeled down by fifty 6''9 men on the football field. I thought I wasn't going to make it to the goal post, but I did! I made the first touchdown of the season!" Finn exclaimed while talking to the baby. Him and Rachel had just finished lunch, which meant it was time for what he considered story time, "Are you feeling anything?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "Maybe it's sleeping. I just had a huge sandwich after all."

"I still wish I felt something though," he sighed.

"You shouldn't worry. Every time you talk to it or touch my stomach I feel fluttering," she explained, "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Rachel got up from the couch and made her way towards the bathroom. Finn knew she was going to be gone for a few minutes, so he decided to turn on the TV and see what was on.

Just then, he heard the front doorbell ring and then a couple knocks. He wondered who it could be, since FedEx or UPS would usually drop of packages in the morning where he lived. He got up and headed to the door. He unlocked it and opened it to see who it was.

"Can I help you?" he asked the two men standing there. It took him a second to realize they were Rachel's dads.

"Yes. Does Rachel Berry live here now?" the one with glasses asked. Finn nodded, "We'd like to speak with her. Can we come in?"

"I don't know if she's up for that...I guess so," he escorted the two men inside his house, and let them sit on the couch while he sat in his dad's old chair.

"I'm Leroy, and this is my partner Hiram," Leroy explained as he rubbed Hiram's shoulder, "Where's Rachel?"

"She's in the bathroom," he responded as he heard the toilet flush from the next room. Finn knew these next few moments were going to involve _a lot _of yelling.

He turned his head when he saw Rachel turn the corner, "Finn! I think-" She completely froze when she saw her dads. "What the _hell_ are they doing here?"

"Hello, Rachel," Hiram enthusiastically greeted, until her saw her stomach, which made him grimace. She made her way towards one of the chairs and plopped herself down in the chair.

"Why are you here? Who told you?" she asked.

"We called Mrs. Lopez to see how you were, and we found out you moved in here two months ago. We came to see how you were," Leroy clarified as he too stared at her stomach.

"We see that you're still pregnant."

"I am. What was I going to do with the baby anyways?"

"I think you know what we were hoping for," Hiram said as Rachel saw Finn tense up. They both knew what he was talking about, which made the both of them angry.

"Anyways, why aren't you living with Mr. Prison Bound? He is the baby's father after all," Leroy questioned.

"He wasn't the father in the first place. Finn is the real father," she was dreading their next words. She certainly didn't expect them to flip over the table that was in front of them.

"Are you serious?" they exclaimed together, "Rachel, we told you this already; any kind of scandal like that would damage your career! You'd be talked about for weeks! You'd be hated among the public! How could you do this?" The brunette was starting to tear up while they continued to yell at her. Her eyes were completely shut while she cried, not wanting to even look at them.

Then, there was silence, and she heard a body fall onto the couch. She opened her eyes up in curiosity, and she saw Finn towering over one of them in anger.

"Get out of this house now. Did you know it's illegal to kick a minor out of your home? If you don't leave now, I _will _call the police." he said in a threatening whisper. The two men looked at each other before walking away together.

"Fine. Rachel, don't call us. We don't want to see you again," they shut the door behind them. Once they were gone, she darted towards a bedroom and crashed right on the bed while still bawling. How could get dads do this to her? She thought they loved her. Clearly they didn't anymore.

"Rach?" she heard Finn say as she slinked into her room, "I hate to break this to you, but you're on my bed. Do you want to go into your room?"

She continued to cry like she didn't hear him. Rachel then felt an arm being wrapped around her stomach gently but protectively.

"Shh...It's ok. I'm right here," he whispered with his head right next to hers, "Just take big, deep breaths." Her crying smoothly slowed down, until it was finally silent. Her eyes were stinging with pain from all the tears, but she kept them open.

"Those were your grandpas, baby. However, that's the only time you'll ever hear them. They disappeared," Rachel explained while placing her hand over Finn's, "I'm worried."

"Are you worried they're going to come back here?" he saw her nod.

"I'm also worried that if we keep it, they'll try to get custody," she explained while dragging her finger in circular motions on her belly.

"They won't. If the judge finds out they kicked you out, that probably tip the scale towards us. That way we'd be able to keep him or her," he elaborated while looking at her. She figured he was right, so she dropped the subject.

"Can I please say in here? I'm scared," she asked like a child.

"Sure," he simply answered. The two teenagers laid there in silence, until Rachel started to doze off. She was about to fall asleep when she felt a kick for the first time.

"Did you feel that?" she asked while looking at Finn, who was beaming with happiness.

"Yeah! I did!" he kept his hand on her stomach, and the both of them felt the baby kick a couple more times, "It's so weird and yet so awesome at the same time."

"Yeah..." Rachel finally fell asleep after that, even though it wasn't even four o'clock yet. Something dramatic happened to her today, so she needed her rest. Meanwhile, Finn was still in amazement, which lead him to have another conversation with the baby.

"So...yeah. Thanks for finally kicking for us. That made your mom feel much better," he whispered to her stomach, "We still don't know if we're going to keep you or not. I'd love to keep you, but your mom has huge dreams of becoming a famous actress on Broadway. Even if we do give you up, we _love_ you. Me and your mom were brought together because of you. That's a good thing, too."

* * *

**Done! :D The next chapter is finally going to based around the other episodes again, so the next one will be based around Hell-O.**

**Coming up in chapter 17: In Health class, the students are partnered up and are given the assignment to take care of a baby doll. Will this assignment help Finn and Rachel make their decision about the baby?**


	17. Choices

**Here's chapter 17! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favs. This fanfic is so close to 100 reviews! :D**

**LilDevyl - I probably should have done my research first o3o. I didn't know that Jewish families were against abortion. They just want her to be successful because they know she has talent. **

**I don't own Glee or Friends (You'll see why I'm saying I don't own Friends.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright class, I have an assignment for you this week," Finn and Rachel were in Health class, and they were just finishing a unit on what happens if you aren't careful when having sex. When the teach first said a teenage pregnancy could occur, everyone stared at them in class. No one made fun of them though, shockingly.

Rachel was now 32 weeks pregnant, and she was _huge_. It looked like she had two pillows stuffed under her dress now. She could barely walk, which made getting to class really hard. Thankfully Finn was there to help her out. Due to her size, the doctor said there might be a chance she has to go on bed rest. _I'll still perform at Regionals._

"For this week, you'll be paired up and you'll have to take care," the teacher grabbed something from a large box," of this baby doll. You'll have to change it, feed it, rock it, and anything else you do with a baby. There's a recorder in here, so I'll know everything you during the week. I'll also give you a bag full of things you'll need for the baby."

"Well we already know one pairing," a kid in the back of the classroom snickered, referring to her and Finn.

"That's true, I have paired Finn and Rachel together. However I when I chose the pairings, it was completely random. Which is why you, Thomas, are paired up with Santana," she said with the usual teacher smile.

"What?" he exclaimed. That made Rachel feel better. The pairs were Mike and Tina, Noah and Quinn, Brittany and Kurt (which didn't go over well for him), and Mercedes and Artie. They then had to to get a baby, which Finn offered to get himself. Once everyone got their babies, the bell rang and school was finally over for the day. Everyone either headed to the buses or their cars, where the two teenagers got into his car.

"Maybe this will help us decide what we want to do about the baby," he suggested while looking at the doll.

"Let's see if it's a boy or a girl!" Rachel squealed while grabbing the doll from his hands. She checked, "It's a girl!"

"Isn't that an omen or something?"

"An omen is a bad thing, Finn," she answered while laughing.

* * *

They made their way home quickly, and started to work on their homework.

"Why did I take Spanish..." he groaned while trying to write an entire essay in Spanish.

"That's why I took French. Besides, if I'm going to land a role in Les Mis I need to know that language," even though she was also destined to be in West Side Story, she figured learning French would be better an easier. While she continued to work on her paper, she heard the baby doll cry from the bedroom, "I'll get it."

Rachel got up from the couch and went to her bedroom. They had put it in a box with blankets to resemble a crib, since that was the best thing they could think of. She checked over everything to make sure everything was ok, and it was. She probably just had to rock it back to sleep. If she ever sang a lullaby while babysitting, it would also make them go to sleep.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_How I wonder what you are._

Once she finished, the crying stopped. With a sigh of relief, Rachel placed the doll back in the "crib" and tiptoed her way out of the room. Both of them finished their homework and they decided to watch some TV before dinner.

"Oh look! Friends is on. I was named after Jennifer Aniston's character," she boasted while pressing the info button on the remote, seeing what episode it was, "The One Where Rachel Gives Birth...Can we watch something else?"

"Um, ok," Finn tried to press buttons, but they didn't work, "Crap, the batteries are dead. I'm going to go see if there's more." He got up from his seat, leaving her to watch Rachel give birth. Despite the fact this was acting, it made her nervous. What if there were complications during labor or something? She felt her stomach twist into more knots, which caused her to cover her eyes.

"It works now! Hey, what's -" he looked over at Rachel, then at the TV, "Are you scared about giving birth?"

"Yes. I'm scared. What if I can't push hard enough? Or worse, what if I lose my voice from screaming?" she worried, finally lifting her head from her hands.

"You'll be fine. If there's anything wrong the doctor will figure something out," he reassured her with a smile. Eight more weeks until what women seemed to call pain, then joy. She didn't even know if she was going to experience happiness. They had yet to talk about it.

"Finn, I think we should start to _really _talk about what we're doing with the baby," she said, looking at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Alright. What do you think we should do?" he decided to let her share her opinion first.

"I think we should give it up for adoption. Sure, there's a part of me that wants to keep it, but don't you have dreams? If we keep the baby, we'll have to put our entire lives on hold. We'll have to get a sitter or someone to watch over the baby during school. I want to be on Broadway...besides, people will think we're a joke because we're sixteen and we're raising a child."

"If we kept it, you just let them think what they want. You'd be an excellent mother, Rach," Finn said trying to reason with her.

"No, I wouldn't. You'd make a good father because you've already bonded with the baby! I haven't even talked to it because I'm afraid I'll get attached. And you already have..."

"Don't you get it? You're already attached! We're attached to the baby. You said so yourself that me and you would be forever connected because of the baby. If we keep it, we'll be able to watch it grow up. We'll be able to see it walk for the first time, talk for the first time, we'll get to spend every Christmas, Hanukkah, and birthday together. Don't you want that?"

"I'd love to have that, but not now while I'm in highschool. We should do what's best-"

"What's best for you," Finn argued, "I have no idea what I want to do when I'm older. This could help the both of us figure out what we want. God...first my mom tells me she's dating Kurt's dad, and now this."

"I just told you what I want, Finn! I want to go to New York and become a Broadway star!" she yelled.

"You know, you're really starting to sound like your dads," Finn blurted out without thinking of the consequences. Her face literally turned into a disappointed frown, and a few tears started to roll down her face, "Rachel, I didn't mean-"

"Don't," Rachel walked out of the room without any final words, but just before she left, she said, "the fact that we're fighting isn't making things any better." And she slammed the door so hard the whole neighborhood could hear it.

**-complicated-complicated-**

It was a couple days later before they finally spoke again. They were once again eating breakfast, and Rachel looked over at him apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. You're not like your dads at all. They aren't as forgiving as you," he complimented.

"Thanks," she blushed a bit.

"I think we should wait to decide what to do about the baby once it's born," Finn suggested.

"What if we keep it?" she asked, knowing they'd need lots of baby furniture and such.

"I guess you'll have to have a baby shower at the hospital then," he chuckled. Rachel thought about it for a moment before coming up with a decision.

"Alright, fine," she agreed. If that's when they'll wait to decide, then they'll wait.

* * *

**The next episode will be based around Laryngitis, because I didn't see anything to write about for the other episodes. **

**Coming up in chapter 18: Rachel gets sick and she thinks her singing voice will go away forever, so Finn takes her to one of his friends. **


	18. There's More to You

**Here's chapter 18! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! Only 4 more reviews until 100! :D**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Schue! There's something very important I need to discuss with you," Rachel approached her teacher with a list in her hand. He looked at her curiously, but he listened.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"Here's a list of members from glee that aren't singing. Not only did I have someone bug the choir room, but my baby knows when people are singing or not," that's when he looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't want you to take what I'm about to say as an offense Rachel, but what are you talking about?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Well, every time at rehearsal, my baby moves around depending on how loud everyone is singing. And lately, it hasn't been moving around as much. And while listening to the sound reel, these are the people that are barely singing," she ran her finger down the list before looking at him again.

"Even though I thank you for notifying me about this, I don't think you should be putting so much pressure and stress on yourself. Aren't you due soon?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine! Yes, my due date is soon, but that doesn't mean my singing voice is effected by my pregnancy," Rachel explained while rolling her eyes mentally. So many people were telling her to take it easy because of her huge stomach, her pregnancy brain, and the fact she could only waddle. She was going to be fine until Regionals, and once they won she'd listen to them.

Later that day at rehearsal, Mr. Schuester told all of them they had to sing a song that expressed who they were. She eagerly ambled down to the piano, ready to sing.

"May I perform a song?" He nodded with approval, "I am going to be clinging Miley Cyrus's The Climb because it's a struggle for me to lead when you all are being lazy."

When she started to sing, it came out very raspy. What was going on? Was _the _Rachel Berry getting _sick_? This couldn't be happening!

"Ok, please, make it stop," Brittany said while covering her ears, "I think aliens have taken over her."

"Are you ok, Rachel? It _does _seem like something has taken over your soul," Noah asked, looking shocked.

"I'm sure I'm fine. I'll just schedule an appointment with my doctor to see what's going on," she went towards her to seat and sat down. Even a little tickle in the back if her throat couldn't scare her.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"I'm starting to get worried. Why hasn't the doctor come back yet?" she asked while laying on the examination chair.

"I'm sure he's just trying to make sure the tests results are ok," Finn said while he comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. He then bent forward a tad to talk to her stomach, "You're mom gets a little freaked out over little things."

"What if I'm never going to sing again?" Rachel asked, her head flying backwards onto the fabrication of the chair in frustration. Once she saw the doctor, her entire body shot up, anxiously waiting for the news.

"I have bad news; you'll never sing again."

"Why?" she cried, falling backwards once more.

"I'm kidding. You have tonsilitis, which is from a series of bad ear infections. I recommend having surgery, that way the problem will be completely cleared," the doctor explained with a smile.

"Will the surgery affect my singing voice? I'm sure herbal tea and a code of silence will work just as well. Plus, that was a horrible joke," she added with a sigh. Sometimes people didn't realize that a harmless joke could do a lot of damage.

"For now, I'm going to give your some medication to see if that helps. I want to see you back in a week to see if we should go ahead with the surgery or not," he handed her the prescription and walked out of the room to go to his next patient. Rachel groaned once he left, in a bad mood.

"I'm sure you're singing voice will still sound the same, even after your surgery," Finn smiled as he held her hand for support. Even if she had to get surgery, she was still worried. She had always wanted to be on Broadway, and when she told her dads about her dream they decided to help her. Sadly their help is what made them turn against her. She still wanted her shot at becoming famous, "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine tomorrow."

"Alright. You must promise me though we can go to the store and I can get any kind of decaffeinated tea I want," she said while hopping out of her seat. He nodded, and she wondered who this friend was.

* * *

The next day after school, Finn and Rachel went over to a nice brick house that appeared to have a pool in the back yard. She was wearing a thick coat and she was carrying a big purse with her that she was going to use to cover up her stomach. Since she didn't know who she was going to meet, it was best if they didn't know she was pregnant.

"Oh, hello Finn," a woman opened up the door with a warm smile, welcoming the two of them in, "Sean's physical therapist will be arriving soon. You can still visit him if you want."

"Thanks Mrs. Fretthold," the two teenagers followed her into a bedroom, which a boy lying in a bed. He looked...unhappy.

"Hey Finnster," she watched Finn lift up the boy's arm to give him a fist pump. Was he paralyzed? "You should have told me you were bringing a girl today!"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, "This is Rachel Berry. Rachel, Sean Fretthold."

"You look blue, Berry," Sean smirked, which only brought her back to the night she got pregnant, "Sorry. My psychiatrist says I cope with my injury using humor."

"It's alright," Rachel accepted his apology while tightening the grip around her purse.

"It's ok Rach, you don't have to be afraid to show him. He isn't judgmental," Finn nudged her shoulder, signalling her to reveal her large baby bump. She sighed, taking her purse away from her stomach to reveal her bump.

Sean just gave them his congratulations, and then he explained the story behind his accident, "So, are you trying to say you're happy this happened to you?"

"Of course not. I'm just appreciative that I'm still alive," he simply explained, "I'm good at math. Like, really good. I can also sing."

"Maybe I could give you some lessons, that way you'll be even better?" Rachel suggested with a smile.

"That's be nice," he answered. After having another conversation or two, the two teenagers left since he had to have physical therapy. They hopped into the truck and sat in silence for a moment.

"Did you bring me here to tell me that even if I can't sing anymore, there's still more to me?" she questioned.

"There is so much more to you, Rachel. I've learned so much more about you in the five months you've been living with me," Finn grinned while he told her his compliment towards her. There was so much that she had learned about him too that she _loved. _She was just afraid to say those three little words.

* * *

**The next episode will be based around Dream On.**

**Coming up in chapter 19: Something happens to Rachel; is the baby coming? And Rachel finally decides to listen to the tape her mother gave her.**


	19. Pain

**Heres's chapter 19! :D I decided to finish this chapter up today and post it for you guys since we've got 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you Guest!**

**I don't own Glee or Grey's Anatomy (Grey's Anatomy is mentioned)**

**Also, "Répétez après moi, la classe. Le soleil brille du matin" means Repeat after me, class. The sun shines bright in the morning. That's according to google translator however.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Répétez après moi, la classe. Le soleil brille du matin," the French teacher instructed as she walked up and down the aisles of desks, making sure everyone was paying attention.

"Le soleil brille du matin," Rachel repeated continuously while looking half asleep. She had been up all night with back pain, and because of it she probably only got about two hours of sleep. Not even painkillers could help ease the pain she was experiencing. Since class had just begun, she really didn't want to ask to go to the nurse. Once the teacher sat down, she knew she had to ask.

"Mrs. Smith, can I-" Rachel was cut off by a sharp pain running down her legs, which caused her to throw her arm towards her back and she started to press down on her lower back. She was hoping the pain would go away, but it didn't happen.

She felt some unexpected support on her shoulders, and when she turned her head she saw Kurt, "She needs to go to the nurse."

"Alright. If she needs to go to the hospital, please accompany her Kurt. I'll tell Principal Figgins what's going on," Mrs. Smith let them leave the room, and they walked as fast as they could to the nurse's office. When the nurse saw Rachel's face, she knew what was going on.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" she asked while swiftly looking at her.

"My back really hurts..." she held her stomach, the ache growing every second.

"Alright, I want you to call someone and they'll come pick you up. Since you're _very _pregnant, I think it's best if you go to the hospital," the nurse handed the brunette the phone, which lead her to call Carole.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Johnson, I think it would be best if I drove her to the hospital. It'll take about twenty minutes for Carole to get here, and we may not even have twenty minutes," Kurt explained, and the nurse nodded her head.

"Alright. Rachel, tell Carole to meet you at the hospital."

"Meet us at the Lima Hosss-" Rachel winced as another shock went up her body, "Hospital." Mrs. Johnson told Principal Figgins also what was going on once Rachel and Kurt left the school. He drove as fast as he legally could to the hospital.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You weren't before," she asked while holding her stomach.

"If something happened to you or his baby, he'd probably kill someone," he finally replied at a stop light, "And besides, now that his mom and my dad are dating, there's a chance we could become step-brothers."

She laughed, but it quickly went away once she got another bit of pain, "Do you know when your due?"

"It's supposed to be around the first week of June or the last week of May, I don't know," the brunette breathed through the pain. She never thought she'd be so happy to be arriving at a hospital, where two people were standing outside looking bored.

"My friend...my friend is pregnant and she's having back pains," Kurt said while holding onto Rachel so she wouldn't fall over.

"Alright, come with me. You can come too if you want," one of the residents said as they lead the two teenagers into the hospital.

"This will be just like Grey's Anatomy, Rachel!"

"Don't try to make me feel better, Kurt."

* * *

Finn had just gotten home, and he was surprised to find no one in the house. He figured Rachel went over to Santana's house or something, and his mom was probably getting some cheese since they were out of it, so he decided to make himself a snack. He opened the fridge to get some jelly, and on the lid was a post-it-note. This was weird.

_At the hospital with Rachel. Come as soon as you get this._

He nearly dropped the jar of jelly when he read that.

You didn't have to tell Finn twice to get into his car. What could have possibly happened to Rachel that she had to go to the hospital for? Did she fall? What if she fell and... Or what if she went into labor? She could be giving birth right now, and he wasn't there! He had never felt so freaked out in his life before. He hoped that her and the baby were ok. If something happened to the baby, he probably wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Once Finn got into the hospital, he literally burst through the doors and looked around. He saw a doctor nearby who seemed to be filling out a chart. Maybe he knew where the maternity ward was.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the maternity ward is?" the man told him it was on the seventh floor. He had so much adrenaline rushing through his veins he ran up seven flights of stairs. He saw his mom and Burt sitting the waiting room, looking apprehensive, "Where is she? And why the hell didn't anyone tell me she was here before I left school?"

"Calm down honey," Carole got up from her chair and started to rub his shoulders, but he flinched and walked away from her, "She's in one of the rooms. We haven't heard anything yet."

"W-where i-i-is sh-she," he started to studder, growing worried every second. A little while later, he saw Kurt walking through the doors. Finn shot up from his seat and walked over to his friend.

"What's her room number?" his hands were twitching non stop.

"401, but wait-" Finn didn't let him finish his sentence; he just wait through the extra set of doors and scanned for Room 401. He practically ran into it once he saw it, and Rachel was laying in a bed with just a gown on. She wasn't unconscious or anything, she was just watching TV.

"Rachel...oh my god..." he walked over to her and gave her a big hug, and once he held onto her he started crying waterfalls.

"Finn? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Rachel asked, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I thought something was wrong with you or the baby. I thought we lost the baby..." he choked out through his sobs, "But you're ok. Is the baby ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. I was just experiencing Braxton Hicks," she reassured him. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, and he could feel his eyes burning from his tears.

"What the heck are those?"

"They are practice contractions, only from what I'm told the real contractions are much worse," Rachel chuckled, but Finn was still distressed, "They are going to keep me overnight though since I'm so far along. It'll be ok, Finn."

"I'm not leaving your side. I don't care about the fact that we have school tomorrow; I'm staying," he informed. He had finally calmed down from his crying, but he was still a bit shaken up.

"No Finn, you need your rest."

"I don't care. I'm staying here whether you like it or not," he took her hand and gripped on it tightly, not wanting to let it go.

**-complicated-complicated-**

It was 1:00 AM, which was usually Rachel's bathroom visit every night now that the baby liked kicking her bladder. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she felt warmth on her hand. She looked over to her side to see Finn sleeping straight up in his chair, still holding her hand. _I can't believe he's still here, _she thought while gently removing his hand from hers. She finished using the bathroom quickly, just so he wouldn't have to wake up to find her gone.

At 8:00, the doctor discharged her and said she was free to go. Carole called the both of them off from school that day, due to what happened.

Finn practically wanted to move into her room since she experienced Braxton Hicks, but his mother wouldn't allow it. Instead they just stayed in her room most of the day, making him watch all of the Barbra Streisand movies she owned. When he was reaching for his glass of water, he grabbed a cassette tape instead.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at Rachel. She stared at it for a moment before snatching it away from him.

"Nothing."

"C'mon," he snickered, taking it back from her, "What is it?"

"It's nothing, Finn!" she screamed, trying to take it back from him. Instead he just stood up and held it high above the air. If only she was a foot taller, "Fine. Apparently my birth mother is singing on it." Without getting anymore words from Finn, he placed the tape instead of her radio and almost pressed play, until she spoke.

"No! You can't play that!"

"Why not?" he asked, wondering why he couldn't.

"I'm not ready to hear that yet."

"I really think you should, Rach. Don't you want to know who she is? You're going through the exact situation she went though. If you listen to it, you can find her and she can help you figure out what to do," and without an answer, he pressed play. The two sat down beside her and listened to the song. It was I Dreamed a Dream from Les Mis, and she sounded beautiful. Once the song was over, Rachel was kinda speechless.

"You're right. I have to find her."

* * *

**The next chapter will be based around Theatricality. Also, do you think I should skip Funk? **

**Coming up in chapter 20: Rachel meets her mother, and Finn deals with some drama that sort of includes Rachel. **


	20. If You Only Knew

**Here's chapter 20! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Songs used: **

**Funny Girl - Funny Girl**

**If You Only Knew - Shinedown**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What if we get caught, Rachel?" Tina whispered while she snuck in behind Rachel and Mercedes.

"We won't get caught if we're quiet," the brunette reassured her as the three of them sat down in the auditorium chairs at Carmel High. Rachel found out that Vocal Adrenaline was doing Lady GaGa for Regionals, so she thought it would be for the best if they knew what they were doing.

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong! To be Lady GaGa you have to be theatrical. Even though you're wearing masks, you need to show emotion!" the coach expressed, which made her amazed.

"She's good, guys," Rachel said.

"Do I need to show you guys _again? _Funny Girl, E flat," Miss. Cocoran told the piano player, Once the music started playing, she felt like she was in her favorite movie.

_Funny_  
_Did you hear that?_  
_Funny_  
_Yeah, the guy said, honey, _  
_You're a funny girl_  
_That's me, I just keep them_  
_In stitches_

As Rachel heard her sing, she couldn't believe it. It was her mother. It was like her singing was calling her to come towards her. While she walked, she heard Mercedes, "Get back here!"

_Doubled in half_  
_And though I may be all wrong for the guy_  
_I'm good for a laugh_  
_I guess it's not funny_  
_Life is far from sunny_  
_When the laugh is over_  
_And the jokes on you_  
_A girl ought to have a sense of humor_  
_That's one thing you really need for sure_  
_When you're a funny girl_  
_The fellow said a funny girl_  
_Funny, how it ain't so funny_  
_Funny girl_

She got closer and closer towards the stage, and she wondered what she was going to say. Sadly, the song was over, and it was time to reveal herself.

"Miss Cocoran?" the older woman looked at her with a questioning look, "My name is Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter." She saw the look on her face turn from dramatic to shocked. And as usual, the first thing she did was gaze down at her belly. She had gotten used to it by now.

"Alright everyone, go home," the rest of Vocal Adrenaline walked away from their seats. They were probably surprised too, but they left at her request. Even Tina and Mercedes left, leaving mother and daughter alone in such a big auditorium, "Please, sit."

Rachel did as she was instructed, and Shelby sat next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments, and the sound of them breathing was the only thing they heard.

"How did you find out about me?" she heard her mother ask. This was only the beginning for a lot of questions.

"My dads gave me a tape of you singing before they-" she stopped herself, but it was too late.

"Before they what?"

"Kicked me out. They kicked me out because I'm pregnant. This was back in November..." Rachel answered, now stroking her stomach. Shelby looked over at her with sympathy and patted her hand a couple of times.

"Who are you living with now?" Shelby questioned.

"Finn Hudson, he's the father," she looked over at the clock on the wall, and noticed it was getting to be 5:00. She should probably leave...and yet she didn't want to.

"Ah. Rachel, would you like to talk more over dinner or something? I'd really like to get to know you," she was certainly appalled by that question. She really wasn't expecting that question to pop up in a conversation during a first meeting.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go," Rachel answered with tears forming in her eyes. Shelby seemed like a very nice person, but she was a bit overwhelmed with the circumstances she was dealing with right now.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Once she was inside the Hudson household, she locked the door and walked into the kitchen. Inside the dining room however, was a silent Finn, starting into the oblivion.

"Hey...?" she asked.

"My mom wants us to move in with Burt and Kurt," he blurted out just before looking at her. Rachel was astounded and speechless towards the sudden news.

"I'm due in two weeks, I can't move!" she exclaimed, which made him nod in agreement.

"I know, and I told her that. She said that we could share a bed though, since I'll have to share a room with Kurt if we move. She said she's keeping the house just in case," Finn explained.

"I can't leave all my stuff here! What if someone breaks in here? And why is she keeping the house?" Rachel asked in a demanding tone.

"She's keeping the house just in case we decide to keep the baby. She figured that we'll need a place to live, and she wasn't going to let us live in an apartment the size of a shoebox."

"Oh, well, that was nice of her," she quickly forgave Carole mentally, "Still, I can't move. I'm staying here; I've been home alone before."

"For a weekend," he rolled his eyes, "I don't want you to stay home alone. Do you know what was going through my head when you went to the hospital last week? I thought something horrible happened to you or the baby. If something were to happen to either of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Rachel didn't know that he _cared _about her so much. Well, the fact that they had been living together for six months was probably proof enough that they were starting to develop feelings for one another, "If you think you can be home alone, then fine. If you need me, then you call me, ok?"

"I will," she said, embracing him in a hug. She needed some time alone to herself since she hadn't gotten any since she got pregnant.

* * *

In glee club, everyone now knew that Shelby Cocoran was Rachel's mother, and they all thought she was going to leave for Vocal Adrenaline because of it. She denied it though, because she knew she'd be treated differently by everyone in that glee club because of it. Once Finn and his mom got settled in at Burt's house, it was only a few days later when Finn came in the house alone. Rachel was eating some macaroni and cheese when she saw him fall on to a chair.

"What happened?" she asked with a spoonful of mac and cheese in her mouth.

"I left out of anger. I said some things..." he admitted in a guilty tone.

"The storming out part I'm not surprised about. What did you say?" she asked, seeing the guilt in his face. He didn't answer, "Finn Christopher Hudson, what did you say?"

"I might have called some of Kurt's things in our room a certain word that Burt didn't like."

"Oh my god, you didn't. Why, Finn? I, myself find that offense because of my dads. I haven't had contact with them in a long time, but that's still a horrible thing to say," she got of her seat and went into her bedroom to finish eating in there. What would possess him to say something like that? Wasn't he different from other guys? She didn't know anymore. Sometimes one word can explain a person and their personality.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Do you know how sorry I am, Kurt? I truly didn't mean what I said," he tried to explain to Kurt right before glee club began. Rachel was sitting next to him today to make sure he was ok.

"I thought you were different," were the only words Kurt uttered. All the girls (and Kurt) were still dressed in their Lady GaGa costumes, since it was this week was a tribute for her. The guys were doing KISS, since they didn't want to dress up in outlandish costumes.

"Alright guys, even though we've been working on GaGa this week, we need to start preparing for Regionals," Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room and started flipping though his notebook on the piano.

"Mr. Schue? would it be alright if I sang something? It's not a KISS song, but I think it clearly tells two people in here what I'm trying to say," Finn asked.

"Sure, go right ahead," with that, Finn trotted over to grab a stool and placed it in the middle of the room, "Rachel, Kurt, I hope you'll be able to accept this song as an apology."

_If you only knew_  
_I'm hanging by a thread_  
_The web I spin for you_  
_If you only knew_  
_I'd sacrifice my beating_  
_Heart before I'd lose you_  
_I still hold onto the letters_  
_You returned_  
_I swear I've lived and learned_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me I_  
_Toss and turn like the sea_  
_If I drown tonight, bring me_  
_Back to life_  
_Breathe your breath in me_  
_The only thing that I still believe_  
_In is you, if you only knew_

_If you only knew_  
_How many times I counted_  
_All the words that went wrong_  
_If you only knew_  
_How I refuse to let you go,_  
_Even when you're gone_  
_I don't regret any days I_  
_Spent, nights we shared,_  
_Or letters that I sent_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me I_  
_Toss and turn like the sea_  
_If I drown tonight, bring me_  
_Back to life_  
_Breathe your breath in me_  
_The only thing that I still believe_  
_In is you, if you only knew_  
_If you only knew_

_If you only knew_  
_I still hold onto the letters_  
_You returned_  
_You help me live and learn_

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me I_  
_Toss and turn like the sea_  
_If I drown tonight, bring me_  
_Back to life_  
_Breathe your breath in me_  
_The only thing that I still believe_  
_In is you, believe in is you_  
_I still believe in you_  
_Oh, if you only knew_

"I'm so glad you didn't sing The Way We Were," Kurt said with a smile, "Thank you Finn."

"You're welcome," the tall teenager walked over to Rachel, who wiped away a tear, "And I know this a bit out of the blue, but I was hoping I could be with you when the baby's born."

"Of course."

"Thank you," he said while grabbing the two teenagers sitting down, giving them a hug.

* * *

**The next chapter(s) will be based around Journey.**

**Yes, you read that right; chapters! I'm splitting Journey into three parts aka three chapters. I'm not doing Funk because I can't think of anything to put in there. (Besides, the dancing This is a Man's World wa absolutely ridiculous. **

**And for once, I've finally thought up a title chapter before I've written the chapter. **

**Coming up in chapter 21/Forever Yours, Faithfully Part 1: Rachel and Finn get ready for Regionals and perform their Journey medly. **


	21. Forever Yours, Faithfully: Part 1

**Here's chapter 21! This one was written pretty quickly, since I've been so excited to write these three chapters! **

**Songs used:**

**Faithfully - Journey**

**Anyway You Want It/ Lovin, Touchin, Squeezin - Journey**

**Don't Stop Believin' - Journey**

**I don't own Glee or Journey.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_June 5th, 2010. _

_8:00 AM_

Rachel's alarm clock went off at exactly 8:00 AM, which meant it was time for her to get ready for Regionals. Finn and his mom moved back into their old home due to Finn's slander. Once she started getting ready, she started to get some back pains. It Only lasted a minute or so though, so it was probably nothing.

"What time do we have to be at school again?" Finn asked while throwing a pair of dress shoes.

"10:00. That way we'll therein bust hen then and we'll be at Regionals at 10:30, and we'll sing at 11:00," she replied while putting a very light amount of mascara on her eyelashes. About ten minutes, she felt another shot of back pain ride through her entire body. She knew what was going on.

Rachel's contractions were starting.

She couldn't tell Finn or anyone though. If the both of them went to the hospital, the New Directions would lose for sure. They probably wouldn't even let her in the maternity ward until her water broke or something. She would be ok. No, she was going to be ok. Just to make sure, Rachel grabbed a watch from the drawer of her nightstand that she never wore so she could time each contraction.

"You're wearing a watch today?" she heard Finn ask in her doorway, "Cool. That's something different."

"Yea..." she answered while trying to zip up her dress. She then felt hands on her back, and her dress was zipped up quickly, "Thanks."

"No problem. Are you ok? You're not in labor are you?" Crap, he was onto her.

"Nope. I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about Regionals," Rachel explained.

"Don't worry too much, you don't want to put the baby in distress."

"You've certainly been reading, Finn," she giggled.

"Well since I keep on dying Halo, I've been reading that book you got. It's kept me in the loop of what's going," he said while walking out of her room, "Let's get some breakfast."

Yes. Breakfast. That would keep her mind off the baby.

_10:13 AM_

The New Directions were now on the bus to Regionals, and everyone was excited. Everyone was coming up with their own scenarios for how they should rub in the fact they won to Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel experienced another contraction, which made her conclude that they were now nine minutes a part. She was hoping she'd make it through Regionals.

_11:00 AM_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome from William McKinley High, the New Directions!" The announcer said to the audience. Finn walked over to Rachel with a grin.

"Break a leg," she reassured.

"I love you."

He said it.

He said I love you.

Sure, she didn't expect him to say that now, but he said it. She hadn't really thought about it either, but he said it. Her mind felt a rush of relief over her head, which she wasn't expecting. They exchanged smiles as Finn took his place, and the music began.

_**Finn: **Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go round and round_  
_You're on my mind_

_**Rachel: **Restless hearts_  
_Sleep alone tonight_  
_Sending all my love_  
_Along the wire_

_**Finn and Rachel: **And they say that the road_  
_Ain't no place to start a family_  
_Right down the line it's been you and me_  
_And loving a music man_  
_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_**Rachel: **Oh boy, you stand by me_

_**Finn and Rachel: **I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

_**Rachel: **Circus life_  
_Under the big top world_

_**Finn and Rachel: **We all need the clowns_  
_To make us smile_

_**Rachel: **Oh!_  
_Through space and time (**Finn:** Through space and time)_

_**Finn and Rachel: **Always another show_  
_Wondering where I am_  
_Lost without you_  
_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_  
_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_  
_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_**Finn: **Oh girl, you stand by me_

_**Finn and Rachel: **I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

_**Rachel and Finn with New Directions: **Oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (**Finn:** Faithfully...)_  
_Oh oh oh oh (**Rachel:** Faithfully)_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh (**Rachel:** I'm still yours)_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**Finn with New Directions: **Oh oh oh oh oh_

_**Finn and Rachel with New Directions: **Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**Rachel: **I'm still yours!_

_**New Directions: **Oh oh oh oh,_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_**Finn and Rachel with New Directions: **Oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_**New Directions: **Oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_**Finn and Rachel: **I'm still yours!_  
_Faithfully..._

The audience clapped, and some of them seemed amazed at the chemistry they played throughout the song. It was time to sing their second song.

_**Rachel with New Directions: **Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Anyway you want it_

_**Finn: **She loves to laugh_  
_She loves to sing_

_**Finn and Kurt: **She loves everything_

_**Finn: **She loves to move_  
_She loves to groove_

_**Finn and Kurt: **She loves the lovin' things_

_**Rachel: **It won't be long, yeah_  
_'Til you're alone_  
_When your love (**Mercedes:** Lover)_  
_Oh he hasn't come home (**Mercedes:** Oo Woah)_  
_'Cause he's lovin' (**Mercedes:** Lovin') (**New Direction Girls:** Lovin')_  
_He's touchin' (**Mercedes:** Touchin') (**New Direction Girls:** Touchin')_

_**Rachel and Mercedes: **He's squeezin'_

_**Rachel and Finn: **Another (**Mercedes:** Another!)_

_**Rachel, Artie and Finn/New Directions: **Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it (**New Directions:** Any way you want it)_  
_He said any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it (**New Directions:** Oh)_

_**Finn/New Directions: **Na, na, na-na, na-na_  
_Na-na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_**Puck: **I was alone_  
_I never knew_  
_What good love could do_

_**Finn and Rachel: **Oooh then we touched_  
_Then we sang_  
_About the lovin' things_

_**Rachel: **'Cause he's lovin' (**Mercedes: **Lovin') (**New Direction Girls:** Lovin')_  
_He's touchin' (**Mercedes:** Touchin') (**New Direction Girls:** Touchin')_

_**Rachel and Mercedes: **He's squeezin'_

_**Rachel and Finn: **Another (**Rachel:** Yeah!) (**Mercedes:** Another!)_

_**Rachel, Finn and Artie/New Directions: **Anyway you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Anyway you want it (**New Directions:** Anyway you want it)_  
_He said any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Anyway you want it (**New Directions:** Oh)_

_**Finn/New Directions: **Na, na, na-na, na-na_  
_Na-na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na_  
_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_**Rachel, Mercedes and Artie/New Directions: **Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_

_**Mercedes and Artie/New Directions: **(**Rachel:** He said!) Any way you want it_  
_(**Rachel:** Ooh!) That's the way you need it_  
_(**Rachel:** Yeah yeah!)_

_**Rachel, Mercedes and Artie/New Directions: **Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_  
_Any way you want it_  
_Ooh (**Mercedes:** Yeah ooh)_

_**Finn/New Directions: **Na, na, na-na, na-na (**Mercedes:** Na na na na!)_  
_Na-na, na-na, na_  
_Na, na, na-na, na (**Mercedes:** Yeah yeah)_  
_Na-na, na-na, na-na (**Mercedes:** Na na na na!)_

_**Rachel/New Directions: **Anyway you want it (**Finn:** Na, na, na-na, na-na)_  
_That's the way you need it (**Finn:** Na-na, na-na, na)_  
_Anyway you want it (**Finn:** Na, na, na-na, na; Na-na, na-na, na-na) (**Mercedes: **Ooh)_

_**Rachel/New Directions: **Any way you want it_  
_That's the way you need it_

The audience praised them once more. Rachel felt another contraction during Faithfully, and then she received another. _8 minutes a part. _It was now time to sing their signature piece; the one that started it all.

_**Finn: **Just a small town girl_  
_Living in a lonely world_  
_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_**Rachel: **Just a city boy_  
_Born and raised in South Detroit_  
_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_**Puck: **A singer in a smoky room_

_**Santana: **A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**Puck and Santana: **For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_**Rachel, Finn and Artie: **Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows_  
_Searching in the night_  
_Streetlight_  
_People_  
_Living just to find emotion_  
_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_**Kurt: **Workin' hard to get my fill_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_

_**Kurt and Finn: **Payin' anything to roll the dice_  
_Just one more time_

_**Santana: **Some will win_

_**Santana and Puck: **Some will lose_  
_Some are born to sing the Blues_

_**Mercedes and Artie: **Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_  
_Up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows_  
_Searching in the night_  
_Streetlight_  
_People_  
_Living just to find emotion_  
_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_**Mercedes: **Don't stop!_

_**Rachel and Finn/New Directions: **Don't stop believin'_

_**Rachel and Finn: **Hold on to that feelin'_

_**Rachel and Finn/New Directions: **Streetlights_  
_People (**Mercedes:** Yeah!)_

_Don't stop believin'_

_**Rachel and Finn: **Hold on to that feeling (**Mercedes:** Yeah!)_

_**Rachel and Finn/New Directions: **Streetlights_  
_People_

_**Rachel, Mercedes and Finn/New Directions: **Don't stop!_

The crowd stood up and gave everyone a standing ovation. The New Directions took a bow before walking backstage.

"We definitely won't get third place," Tina said to Rachel enthusiastically.

"Screw that; we're gonna win this thing!" the brunette said while waddling down the stairs. She stood right by the stairs, waiting for Finn.

"You were awesome out there!" he exclaimed.

"You we're too," she admired. They locked eyes for a moment, and they slowly pulled in towards each other. Then she heard a crash on the floor.

"What is it?" Finn asked, seeing the look of horror on her face.

"My water just broke..."

_11:25__ AM_

* * *

**The next chapter will still be based around Journey. **

**Coming up in chapter 22: Rachel experiences labor and gives birth. You'll finally find out if it's a boy or a girl! What do you think she's going to have?**


	22. Forever Yours, Faithfully: Part 2

**Here's chapter 22! **

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"All of you need to stay here! If all of us are at the hospital then we'll be disqualified!" Rachel exclaimed while sitting on the stairs in the green room. Finn and Rachel were waiting for Carole to arrive so she could drive them to the hospital. Now that her water broke, her contractions had intensified. She just wanted this to be over with, "Once the baby is born you can come visit. And I don't want to know it we won or lost until I go home."

"Rach, my mom's here," Finn said lifting her up, "Are you ready for this?"

"I ki-" she was cut off by a contraction, "-nda have to be." It took them about five minutes to get to the car, where the two teenagers sat in the backseat.

"How far a part are you're contractions, Rachel?" Carole asked while immediately driving away.

"Seven minutes..." she was breathing through the pain when she felt Finn's tie being patted on her forehead.

"What? It's not like we have a towel in here."

They pulled into the parking lot of the ER, where two nurses came rushing out with a wheelchair, "What seems to be the problem miss?"

"My water broke about ten minutes ago," Rachel was helped into the wheelchair while she explained everything. Finn grabbed onto the handles of the wheelchair, ready to take her to the maternity ward.

"Alright, we'll get you to the labor and delivery floor right away," the nurses lead them swiftly towards the elevator, where they went all the way to the seventh floor. They reached room number 401, which was ironically the room she went to when she thought she was in labor. Now she was dealing with the real thing, "I'm going to have to ask you two to wait in the hallway while we put Miss. Berry in a gown."

Carole and Finn waited until one of the nurses left the room. She allowed them in, where Rachel was laying down in pain.

"Who's your OB/GYN?" the remaining nurse asked.

"Dr. Chin."

"It looks like your four centimeters, which means you have six more to go," the nurse explained.

"How long will that take?" Rachel questioned.

"It's a guess really. Labor is different for every woman," she answered before finally leaving. The brunette groaned in pain, wishing this would end.

"I was in labor with Finn for eighteen hours, but it was worth it in the end," Carole said while giving Finn a kiss on the cheek, "Maybe you should find out how long your mother was in labor for. It might be similar." Rachel hadn't talked to Shelby since Lady Gaga week, so who knows if she'd still be willing to talk to her.

**-complicated-complicated-**

_1:56 PM_

It had been two hours since she had gone into labor, and she was still at four centimeters. What was she going to do? She was going nuts here!

"I'm hungry," she complained to the teenage boy next to her. His mom had gone home quickly to grab an extra pair of clothes for the both of them, "And I'm tired of being in pain."

"Dr. Chin said you could only have ice chips. Just imagine it's ice cream or something," in reality, Finn was terrified right now. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. Especially because he caughed her to go through this pain. He pulled his chair closer towards her bed, just so he could be closer to her, "Hold my hand when you feel a contraction."

She instantly grabbed him hand, and he could have sworn she broke it. Once it was over, she released it and apologized. All he said was, "Ow."

"Sorry," Rachel whispered while grabbing an ice chip to chew on. Then, they both saw a familar face at the door, "Oh Rachel..." It was Shelby.

"Miss. Cocoran? What are you doing here?" Finn asked while looking at her surprised.

"Mr. Schuester told me you went into labor. I wanted to come and show my support," Shelby took Rachel's hand and gave it a small kiss, "I know you're probably shocked, but ever since I put you up for adoption, I always looked for your face everywhere I went. I would love to get to know you." He decided to give them some alone time, so he walked outside into the hallway and looked at his phone. He scanned through his contacts and saw one that caught his eye; Hiram Berry. He put his number in there when he saw it in Rachel's phone once, just in case he needed to call him. Finn knew he had to call her dads; their grandchild was going to be born soon.

"Hello?" he heard someone pick up the phone after one ring. It was Hiram.

"Is this Hiram Berry?" he asked.

"Yes, this is he. Who's calling?"

"This is Finn Hudson. And before you hang up, I just wanted to let you know that Rachel's in labor. You may have said you never wanted to see her again, but I just though you should know your grandchild is about to be born soon. If you choose to come to the hospital or not, don't call me back," and this time he hung up the phone. There was a part of him that thought they shouldn't know, but he didn't care at this point. Finn's main focus was Rachel and the baby, who as of right now were the loves of his life.

**-complicated-complicated-**

_7:31 PM_

Six hours had passed, and Rachel was now dialated eight centimeters. Her contractions were now four minutes a part. She only had two more centimeters to go until she could start pushing. Finn, his mom, and her mom had gone down to the cafeteria to get some dinner, and Finn was one of the first ones back. He had gotten a grilled cheese sandwich, which was all he could probably keep down now.

"Can I at least lick it? Please Finn," she pleaded, staring at his sandwich like it was the last piece of food on the plane.

"No, mine," he said like a little kid, "So, any final guesses on what you're having?"

"Like I said in January, I think it's a girl," she said, straightening up in bed.

"I think it's a boy," Finn said, an idea popping in his head, "How about we make things interesting?"

"How so?"

"If it's a girl, I'll buy you all the pancakes you can eat," he said with a smirk.

"We aren't gambling here Finn! I'm in pain for crying out loud!" Rachel cried, inhaling and exhaling through her current contraction, "Alright. If it's a boy then...I don't know. What do you want?"

"Hmm. Do you know Spanish?"

"I'm not going to do your homework. Besides, starting Monday it's our last week of the school year. All we have left to do are finals," she replied, "How about I buy you any video game you want?"

"That sounds good to me," he agreed. And the bet had begun. A moment later, she received a text from Santana.

_Santana - Has the Pillsbury Dough Baby arrived yet?_

She giggled, "What's so funny?"

"Santana asked me if the baby's been born yet. Should I tell her about our bet?"

"Sure."

_Rachel - No. Me and Finn made bets though on if it's a boy or a girl._

_Santana - Cool. We all bet earlier too. All the guys except Kurt think it's a boy, and all the girls think it's a girl. Whoever wins gets 100 bucks each._

_Rachel - Wow...who knew the baby would be giving people money before it was born! I'll text you when you guys can come visit._

Her friends would probably end up visiting tomorrow, since visiting hours were almost over. Shelby, Carole, and Finn were allowed to stay, though as her support.

**-complicated-complicated-**

_11:20 PM_

"This hurts so much!" Rachel exclaimed as Carole and her mom rubbed her back, "I feel like I need to push!"

"Let me get the doctor," Carole darted away towards one of the desks, where a nurse followed her back into the room.

She checked, "You're at ten centimeters. I'm going to go get a couple more nurses to prep you and I'll get the doctor. Congratulations, you're ready to push."

"Oh, great," she said sarcasitcally. This was the moment she was dreading throughout her entire pregnancy.

"It'll be ok Rach. This is the beginning of the end," Finn reassured her. He figured it should stay next to Rachel while her mom and his mom held her legs up. Dr. Chin and about three nurses came into the room and shut the door.

"I'm not ready..." she whimpered quietly, "I'm not ready to do this."

"Shh..." he rubbed her forehead with his finger gently, "I meant what I said at Regionals. Just remember that."

"Ok..." she said.

"Alright Rachel, when you feel your next contraction, I want you to push," Dr. Chin instructed. Rachel collected all the strength in her body, and when she felt it she pushed. It was probably the worst feeling in the world; she just wanted it to end.

"...8, 9, 10. That was good, Rachel. When you feel the next contraction, push," the doctor instructed.

"Finn...can I tell you something?" she panted.

"Yea...sure," he asked nervously.

"I really, really hate you right now," she said, bearing down run her next push.

_11:50 PM_

After half an hour of pushing, Rachel finally heard some news that was relieving.

"The baby is crowning," Dr. Chin announced.

"Yay..." she moaned through tears. She felt like all the energy in her was slowly being sucked away.

"You're doing awesome, Rach," Finn encouraged.

"Would you like to see, Mr. Hudson?" The doctor asked. See what? Oh wait...

"Oh...um...No thank you," he uttered, focusing all his attention on Rachel. Besides, she probably wasn't cool with him looking anyway.

_Sunday, June 6th, 2010._

_12:10 AM_

After about twenty minutes, the doctor looked at her in frustration, "Rachel, I need you to push as hard as you can."

"I can't do this anymore!" she cried, her head falling backwards onto her pillow.

"Yes you can, Rach! Remember, I love you," he said, which seemed to give her a huge confidence boost. She pushed as hard as she could, which made the doctor smile.

"That was a great one! Keep that up," and that's what she said when the next contraction hit, "The head is out!"

_This is almost over, Rachel, _she thought while pushing again. It was probably the largest one she had made yet.

"Now the shoulders are out!" Rachel was hearing words of encouragement, hearing words such as this is almost over and you can do it. She grunted through her final push, when she heard a cry. It wasn't her that cried, though. It was a baby.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

* * *

**Yay! It's a boy! I've had the gender decided for their baby before I even wrote the story.**

**Coming up in chapter 22: Rachel and Finn decide if they're going to keep their son or not.**


	23. Forever Yours, Faithfully: Part 3

**Here's chapter 23! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! I'm sorry for cutting the author's notes short yesterday, it was because my iPad was at 2% and I wanted to post the chapter last night before it died. I also decided to make the baby a boy because I don't read many fanfics where a couple has a baby boy; the couple always ends up having a girl. **

**I don't own Glee. The only characters I own are Nurse Taylor Hayes and Finchel's baby. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Congratulations! It's a boy!"

Rachel's head tried to lift itself up, but she was just too tired. She wanted to see the baby, she really did. Unfortunately, her weak body caught the best of her, and she instantly fell asleep.

_12:13 AM_

"8 pounds, 3 ounces. He's a big boy," one of the nurses mentioned while cleaning him off. Finn caught a glance of the nurse's name tag, which read Taylor Hayes.

"Wow, Rach, I don't even know how-" he looked over at Rachel, who was already asleep. Should he be concerned? "She fell asleep..."

"She's a very small woman that had a big baby, so it's not surprising that took a lot of energy out of her," Dr. Chin explained while finishing things up. She went over towards the baby to check on him, and she didn't seem concerned that anything was wrong. He was still trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

"Would you like to hold him?" he heard Nurse Hayes ask.

"N-no. Not right now," Finn answered, feeling guilty for saying no.

"Alright. We'll put him in the nursery. He'll be labeled as Baby Berry," she said as she put him in a bassenette and wheeled him out of the room. Finn didn't even get a look at his face or anything. It was like he was trying to avoid looking at him. Maybe this is what Rachel was talking about; about getting attached.

"Don't worry, Finn, I felt the same way," Carole said with a few tears in her eyes. The fact that she was a grandmother probably hit her now.

"I think you guys should go home, I'll be fine here by myself," he said, looking at the couch in the room sleepily. He heard his mother invite Shelby to stay over her house, but she denied the request and decided to go to her own apartment. Once they left, she instantly crashed onto the couch and fell asleep. One last thought crossed his mind, though.

He was a father.

**-complicated-complicated-**

It was seven in the morning when he finally woke up. He didn't wake up on his own; he heard his phone go off, which meant he received a text message. He was a bit groggy, but he picked it up to see who it was, and it was Puck.

_Puck - Did she have the baby yet?_

Wait...baby? Oh yeah, she had the baby. Last night, so many things happened within five minutes everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

_Finn - Yeah. _

_Puck - Is it a Finn Jr. or a Rachel Jr? Cuz if it's a mini Rachel we're all doomed._

_Finn - You'll find out later. Tell everyone from Glee to come to the hospital at noon. _

_Puck - Alrighty daddy._

Daddy. Dad. Father. Those words ran through his head like they were new. He didn't even know if he would be considered those words yet. He knew today was going to be one of the hardest days of his life, because he was going to have to make a decision that would change his life forever. Maybe a walk would help clear his mind.

Some doors were shut, and some doors were open. The open ones didn't have anyone in them, or there was someone getting ready to go home with their new baby. He approached the nursery, which had a lot of babies in it. He scanned through all the cards on the bassinettes, until he saw one labeled Baby Berry.

He was Finn's son, that's for sure.

The baby looked exactly like he did when he was a baby, only he had the shape of Rachel's eyes. Everything else was purely Finn. He looked to peaceful sleeping, without a care in the world. A nurse was standing by him, and it was Nurse Hayes. She was waving her hand at him, signaling him to come in. Finn reluctantly went towards the door, and she let him in.

"Baby Berry, right?" she asked pleasantly. He nodded, and she went to retrieve the baby. He watched her lifted him carefully, and hold him gently, "Have you ever held a baby before?"

"No."

"Support his head," she instructed while handing him the baby. Once he was in Finn's arms, he didn't really wake up. There was something that rushed over him though, some sort of protective feeling. He felt like it was his duty to keep him safe, no matter what. And now that he had gotten a closer look at his son, he definitely looked like Finn.

"May I ask you something, Nurse Hayes?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Please, call me Taylor," she insisted.

"If you were a teenage parent, what would you do?" he asked, wondering if that question was too personal.

"Well..." Taylor sighed, "I'll let you in on a little secret that I haven't told anyone, not even my employer. When I was eighteen, I got pregnant. I had the baby and I gave her up for adoption. She's ten years old now, and there was a part of me that wished I kept her. Now I'm engaged and happy. And I know the little girl I had is happy and healthy."

"Alright. Thank you," even though that story was touching, that didn't seem to help him out, "Can we bring him into our room?"

"Sure. He was just fed a little bit ago, so he shouldn't cry or anything," he placed the baby back in the bassinette, and he was wheeled back into Room 401.

* * *

Rachel still wasn't up yet, which meant he had some time alone to himself. He saw the baby stirring in his sleep, and soon noticed he was awake. Finn figured the baby was lonely, so he went over and picked him up cautiously and took him back over to the small couch.

"Hi there," he smiled. He had rich brown eyes that were the same color as Rachel's. He gaped his mouth open to yawn, and closed it slowly. Finn wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he thought that was the cutest thing in the world. He could only imagine what this little baby was thinking, since just twenty four hours ago he was still inside the womb, "Why don't we wait for your mom to wake up? I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

Finn was sprawled out on the couch, still holding the baby after an hour. He studied everyone of his features about twenty times, just so he'd remember him. Then, he heard some groaning coming from Rachel's bed, and she finally woke up. She turned her head around the room a few times until she saw Finn.

"What time is it?" she asked, straightening up in bed. She was aching like there was no tomorrow.

"It's eightish, I'm not sure. I haven't really been looking at the clock," he answered, finally looking at her instead of the baby. She looked at him, and he seemed so happy with the baby in his arms. That was their baby, "Is that him?"

"Yeah. Would you like to hold him?" he asked. The brunette suddenly felt nervous about the idea of holding him.

"What if he starts crying? What if he doesn't like me?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," Finn got up slowly with the baby in his arms, and walked over to her with a smile, "Support the head."

Once he was in her arms, she felt different...a good kind of different, "He looks like you."

"I know. He has your eyes though," he commented, sitting on her bed. Rachel watched the baby open his eyes and looked at her quickly. His eyes went from her to Finn, and the both of them were smiling while he looked at them. She gently removed his blue blanket to see he was wearing one of the hospital's baby outfits. Her finger glided across his very tiny hand, when he grabbed it tightly with his small fingers. Rachel let out a tiny gasp. He wasn't that strong yet, but it was still shocking. She was slowly falling in love with him.

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?" she questioned.

"I meant it, Rachel. You've been living in my house since December, and I've learned so much about you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have said anything," Finn heartfelt words hit her like a ton of bricks. He really meant it, "I know you want to be on Broadway-"

"Hush," she stopped him, "I could tell when I woke up that you love this little guy. If I have to give up my dreams to be his mother, then so be it. I can't take him away from you."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're going to be parents, starting today," Rachel answered with a grin.

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure about this? There's no turning back, Rach," he spoke.

"I'm sure. We'll figure everything out as we go," she felt Finn embrace her in a hug, and she could tell how happy he was.

"Thank you Rach...thank you so much," he said before pulling away. They both looked at their son happily.

_Their son. _That was going to take a little while to get used to.

"Well, he needs a name, can you think of any?" he asked.

"Do you want to name him after your dad?" she asked in a whisper. She knew that would mean a lot to Finn if they did so.

"As much as I'd love to, he doesn't look like a Christopher," Finn replied.

"Hmm. Anthony."

"Robert."

"Oscar."

"Rach, did you just list two award shows for a possible name?"

"Maybe."

"We can't name him after a character from a musical; that's too obvious," he started. This was going to take awhile, "Alright, on the count of three, we'll say one name that randomly pops into our head, and whoever says a name first, that will become his first name. And whoever says a name second, that'll become his middle name. Sound good?"

"That's a nice compromise," Rachel agreed. In a few moments, the countdown would commence.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Cory."

"Sean."

"Cory Sean Berry... I like it," Finn said, and he seemed to like the sound of it on his tongue.

"No, Cory Sean Hudson," all she did was change the last name, "He's your son, so he should have his dad's name. And plus, it sounds manly."

"Manly? Oh dear..." they both laughed. Now all they had to do was break the news to their friends and family.

* * *

**So yes, that baby is named Cory Sean Hudson. His name was originally going to be Chirstopher Sean, and I was goign to use the name Cory for later in the story, but I decided that if I ever stop writing this I wanted to use the name Cory now. **

**Here's his info:**

**Cory Sean Hudson**

**8 pounds, 3 ounces**

**19 inches long.**

**Coming up in chapter 24: The Glee Club, Carole, and Shelby come and meet the baby. How will they react to Finchel's news? And will Rachel's dads show up? **


	24. Acceptance

**Here's chapter 24! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts! We've now hit 150+ reviews for this fanfic! Let's get to 200.**

**I also forgot to mention, Cory's birthday for the fanfic is Sunday, June 6th, 2010 at 12:10 AM.**

**I don't own glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're going to be giving the baby formula, correct?" the pediatric nurse asked, bringing Cory back into Rachel's room. They had sent him back to the nursery for a little bit before some guests were arriving. She was a little nervous as to how everyone would react to their news. Plus, she was nervous about becoming a mother at such a young age. Hopefully she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Oh, um yes," she answered. Cory was now sleeping, but he'd probably wake up soon from all the company. Finn went to go pick up his mother and her mother, so it was just her and the baby.

"Alright, I'll give you a two free formula tubs, but you'll have to buy the rest," the nurse quickly came back with some formula, "The instructions are on the back."

"Thank you," Rachel responded, placing it to the side. She wished Finn was back, it was weird being alone in a hospital. At least her son was laying next to her in his bassinette, which made things a little better. Dr. Chin told her she'd have to stay in the hospital again tomorrow, so she'd be back to school on Tuesday.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Rachel Berry's room is?" she heard a voice coming from the main desk that sounded familiar.

"She's in Room 401," she heard the receptionist respond. If Finn had brought someone, he'd just bring them in. Who could possibly want to see her?

Unless...

"Thank you," there were two voices that formed into an illusion. She knew who those voices belonged to; her dads.

"Rachel?" Hiram asked as he peaked inside the room. Her other dad, Leroy, was right behind him.

"What do _you_ want?" Rachel hissed, placing one of her arms in front of her son so they couldn't see him, "If you're going to say negative things, I advise you leave."

"We came to make amends, Rachel. Finn called your father yesterday," Leroy explained, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Oh, so you expect me to accept your apology this instant? If you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to slowly come around instead of thinking I'm going to welcome you back into my life with open arms," she finished speaking before she heard Cory cry, "Look, I'll call you or something once I'm out of the hospital. Just please..."

"Ok, Rachel," they both looked disappointed, but they seemed to be ashamed of themselves. They left quickly so she was able to tend to the baby. She softly picked him up and started rocking him back and forth.

"Shh...it's ok baby. I'm right here," soon enough, he stopped crying. She felt better holding him in her arms; it was relaxing. She gave him a light kiss on his forehead, knowing that would be the first of many. She thought he was content enough to be put back, but her phone went off quickly and the noise made him cry. Gazing at her phone, she saw Santana was calling her.

"Hey! We're on our-is that a baby I hear?" Rachel answered the phone to hear her friend's voice.

"Yes, the baby is crying. I can't talk right now," she said, hanging up. Her friends were probably on their way to come and see the baby. She knew Santana was going to be mad when she found out she had a boy. She continued to rock Cory in her arms while shushing him gently. Soon enough her fell asleep, which probably wouldn't last long.

"Hey!" Finn whispered while knocking on the door, carrying balloons and a bag, followed by Carole and Shelby. He placed the stuff to the side before walking over to her with a smile.

"Santana said they were on their way over, so you guys should give all your love to him now before they get here," Rachel said, handing Cory to Finn carefully. They had agreed to announce his name when everyone arrived.

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" Shelby asked, observing her.

"I'm sore, but I'll live with it," she answered, watching him hand Cory over to his mom.

"Oh Finn, he looks exactly like you when you were born," Carole complimented, touching the baby's cheek with her finger. He nodded as his response, since he had been told that a couple times already today. She then handed the baby to Shelby, who noticed that he had the same eye shape as Rachel.

"Can't you tell us his name? We won't say a word," Shelby asked while holding the baby with a smile.

"No, you must wait," Rachel said with a smirk.

"If you've named him, does that mean you're going to keep him?" his mom asked, looking at the both of them. Her mother handed Cory back to her, who was now wide awake.

"Well, we can tell you that. Yes, we are keeping him," Finn and Rachel nodded in agreement. They were doing this.

"We'll talk about this later, after your friends leave," Carole responded, and she seemed alright with the idea. Who knows what she was actually thinking.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"We're here!" the New Directions gave a warm welcome to Finn and Rachel, which woke up Cory. He didn't seem to care though; he just looked around with his big brown eyes in wonder.

"Shh, you guys will wake him up!" Finn tried to shush them, but he didn't notice he was already up.

"Too late, Finn," Rachel said, removing Cory's blue blanket to reveal his baby blue colored onesie. He squirmed around a second before relaxing in her arms.

"It's a boy? Oh great..." Santana handed Noah five crisp twenty dollar bills, which made him cheer.

"What's his name?" Mercedes asked. All of the girls looked at the baby like he was a little piece of heaven.

"Well...since everyone is here., I guess so," Finn answered, looking at her for approval. The brunette nodded and mouthed "ok."

"His name is...Cory Sean Hudson," they revealed together. Everyone seemed to like the name, and they all thought it was very masculine, "Would you all like to hold him?"

All of them wanted to, and they all got their wish. The girls cooed over Cory's cuteness, and the guys just commented on how he looked so much like Finn.

"So, since you two have named him, are you going to keep him?" Santana asked, which Rachel was dreading to hear. Eventually she was handed back her son, which is when she figured to was time to answer.

"Yes, we are keeping him. And before you say anything negative or rude, let me tell you something. Finn and I can do this. It'll be a challenge, but if we stick together we'll be able to get through this," she finished her little speech with a couple tears in her eyes, "Sorry. The doctor says that after you give birth your super emotional."

"We'll support you, Rach. If you two ever need anything, we'll help," Noah surprisingly spoke, "And I promise I won't steal anything to help you guys." Everyone laughed at his comment and all the laughter made Cory squirm.

"Also guys, please don't tell anyone about this," Rachel pleaded. She didn't want everyone to know she was a mother at the age of sixteen.

After awhile, everyone left except for Carole and Shelby. Now it was time to hear what they had to say.

"Do you two think you can do this? Since this is the last week if school for you, I'm willing to take this week off to help you out while you two are at school. But once summer starts, it's just you two. I'll still be in the house, but you guys are parents now. Cory is your responsibility now, and he will be for the next eighteen years."

"I'm willing to help out, too," Shelby added, "Once junior year starts, you're going to have to figure out what happens next."

"And we're ready to do that. Before I came to get you guys, we started planning on what we we're going to do. And we'll deal with whatever challenges are thrown our way," Finn responded, playing with Cory's foot. Rachel was starting to become more confident that they were going to be good parents. She was ready for whatever curveballs were thrown their way.

* * *

**Coming up in chapter 25: Rachel stays at the hospital on Monday while Finn returns to school. Finn gets asked by multiple people where Rachel is, has the baby been born etc. Also, he founds out the fate of New Directions. **


	25. The Start of a Very Long Week

**Here's chapter 25! And yay, this fanfic now has 50 favorites! I'm so happy :3**

**And Guest - I know I haven't written Quinn in awhile, but when I start writing for their junior year, she'll be playing a big, and I mean BIG part in their lives. The question is; is it a constructive or deconstructive force?**

**I don't own Glee. I only own the character Cory Sean Hudson.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn knew this was going to be one of the longest weeks of his life.

Rachel was still at the hospital with Baby Cory, so he was going to wonder how they were doing all day long. He was praying that no one from glee club told anyone that they were keeping the baby. Once he collected his things from his locker, he saw Jacob Ben Israel standing by his locker.

"Where's Rachel, Frankenteen? There are rumors going around that she had the baby," he asked with his microphone in hand.

He figured him knowing Cory was born wouldn't do any harm, "Yes. She had the baby yesterday. She's staying at the hospital though for a followup to make sure nothing's wrong."

"Do you know what's going to happen with the bastard child?" Jacob asked. Finn really hated it when his son was called that.

"No, we haven't really talked about it," he lied.

"You're lying. I know when someone's lying," he pointed out.

"I'm not lying."

"Whatever. Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Nope," he walked away from Jacob casually, hoping that his answers were enough for him. Some guys that he knew from football were looking at him weirdly. That was when a cherry flavored slushie flew right in his face.

"Congrats on losing at Regionals, loser!" Finn heard someone's voice, and it sounded like Karofsky's. Wait, they lost? He didn't recall anyone saying something yesterday at the hospital. If they lost...then that meant the New Directions was over. He would find out at rehearsal tomorrow, and he hoped that Karofsky was lying. He also hoped that Jacob didn't assume they were keeping the baby.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Oh Cor, your squirming isn't making things easier," Rachel was trying to put Cory in the blue onesie Finn got yesterday. She could have sworn he was fussing around right now just to mess with her. Eventually she buttoned up the onesie, and clapped with satisfaction, "Thank you for cooperating, Little Cor." He babbled, which made her giggle.

"Daddy's at school right now," she told him, picking him up gently and carrying him towards the hospital bed, "But we'll see him later. And then we're going home."

"Miss. Berry?" she heard a knock on the door to see a nurse, "It seems as though you're leaving today. Would you like to fill out your portion of the birth certificate?" Rachel nodded and looked at it carefully. She wrote down Cory's full name, her full name, and her signature. It was a shame that she didn't have her signature gold star stickers with her.

"Thank you. I'll be back later so your significant other can fill out their part," the nurse scurried away, which left her alone with Cory once more. She wondered what was going to happen with her and Finn. Would they stay together, or would they break up? If they broke up, she wouldn't know what to do. Carole had threatened him before though if they broke up, so she doubted it would happen.

Rachel's thoughts were shattered when she heard Cory whimper, "Are you hungry?" She had learned what he wanted based off his cries and whimpers, so she knew what he needed. She grabbed a bottle and watched him drink the milk slowly.

"Thank you for being a quiet baby at night. Not many babies are," she praised him, but he didn't really react, "I'm sorry for not talking to you much when you were in my tummy. I was worried I was going to get too attached to you, but now I really don't want to let you go."

Cory looked at her with his big brown eyes, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was glad he wasn't being put up for adoption; she loved him too much.

* * *

"Are you ready to go home, Cor?" Rachel was finally dressed after two days of wearing nothing but a hospital gown, and it felt so good to be in clothes. It was 3:00, so Finn and Carole should be arriving soon. She had let Cory take a little nap, because the journey ahead of him was going to seem huge. Carole had stopped by earlier to give her a carrier, which she found at a garage sale on the way to the hospital. She strapped him in the seat, and was not waiting for the others.

"We're here!" Finn said, running towards the two of them with a smile. He looked over at Cory, grinning, "I've missed you!"

"Are we ready to go?" Carole asked, followed by a nurse coming in with a wheelchair.

"Wait, don't you need to fill out your side of the birth certificate, Finn?" Rachel questioned.

"I already filled it out when he got here," he answered, grabbing the carrier by the handle. In that case, it was time to go. She walked over to the wheelchair like a snail, and fell into it swiftly. She was still in pain, but not as much as she was yesterday. Carole pushed her wheelchair out to the car, where the older woman had to assist Finn in buckling Cory up in his car seat. He felt embarrassed that he didn't know how to put it together. He then helped her into the back seat, where she took care of herself from there.

"Did we have any homework tonight?" Rachel asked, looking at her son the whole time.

"No, but we have to study for the math final tomorrow," he answered.

Soon enough, they were home, "Wait a minute. We don't have a crib! Oh dear...I am not using that box from the baby project!"

Carole didn't answer, instead she went towards the side door and went inside. Finn and Rachel were wondering what was going on, but they tended to Cory first. They followed his mother inside, and they found something shocking.

"Surprise!" the noise woke their son up, but it was worth it. Everyone from glee plus Shelby and Carole were standing in the living room, holding a sign that said "Welcome home Cory!"

"What the-" Finn and Rachel said together, watching the group reveal a bunch of presents behind them. The couple was literally speechless, "What's going on?"

"Here's your baby shower, since you didn't have one while you were pregnant," Santana said, "We starting planning it yesterday while you were at the hospital."

"Thank you guys..." she thanked each of them individually before placing Cory and his carrier on the couch, ready to open presents. Santana came up with something creative as her gift; twenty coupons for a free beating for anyone from Dear Auntie Snixx. Hopefully he wouldn't use those at all. Quinn had gotten them a pack of seven bibs. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were the ones that gave Cory enough outfits for a year. Brittany gave him a coloring book, except she had already colored in every picture. Artie got him a teddy bear wearing a pair of nerdy glasses. Noah got him a stuffed dinosaur that he called the Puckasaurus. Mike and Matt got him a pair of baby Converse, hoping that he'd dance in them one day.

"We can't think you enough..." Rachel was still surprised at how much stuff they'd received. A year ago, these people barely acknowledged her existance. Now, they were some of her cloest friends. They left soon after, so now it was just her, Finn, Shelby, Carole, and a sleeping Cory.

"I think there's something else you need to see," Shelby said, directing them to Finn's room.

"Um...I know where my room is Miss. Cocoran," he said, looking confused.

"Well..." Carole opened the door, and it was now a nursery. It still had the cowboy wallpaper on it, but it was fitting since it was a boy's bedroom. Everything the belonged to Finn was replaced with all sorts of baby things, like a crib, a rocking chair, a chaning table, and other little things.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Rachel knew the answer, but she decided to let them answer for her.

"With Rachel," his mom answered, "Shelby and I thought about it, and we decided the two of you can share a bed. No funny business though! I'm a mother, so I have an extra set of eyes and ears."

"Oh, alright," he said, taking Cory from his carrier and placing him in his crib. The brunette walked over to the crib and stroked her son's cheek gently. He was so peaceful when he slept. They were going to have to adjust to this new lifestyle pretty fast.

* * *

**Coming up in chapter 26: Rachel returns to school, and misses Cory. And the fate of New Directions' is announced, or will it change?**


	26. I'll Stand By You

**Here's chapter 26! Thank you for all the alerts, favs, and reviews! Only 20 more reviews to go until 200. **

**I don't own Glee. I only own the character Cory Sean Hudson.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"...and I just fed Cory. His "I'm hungry" cry is more high pitched than his "I need a new diaper" and "I need to be cuddled with" cry," Rachel was explaining everything to Carole on how she took care of him. Right now, she was rocking her son in her arms, not wanting to hand him to Carole.

"Alright Rachel. Now you need to get in the car with Finn, or else he's leaving without you!" she said, offering her arms for the baby.

"Ok...I love you little Cor. Daddy loves you too," the brunette handed her Cory, wishing he could stay in her arms forever. She walked outside without taking another glance at him not wanting to feel hurt all day. Hopping into the truck, she breathed a shaky sigh.

"It'll be ok, Rach. I'm going to warn you though; Jacob is going to ask you _so_ many questions. He tried to ask me if we were keeping the baby, and I lied. So you're going to have to lie too," he elucidated, backing out of the driveway. Rachel was also worried about how people were going to look at her now that she wasn't pregnant. Would she be treated better, or would she still be seen the same way as she was before?

Once they arrived, they entered through the front doors, and no one was looking at them. That was until Jacob popped up from behind some lockers.

"Rachel Berry, is it true that you and Finn Hudson are keeping your baby?" he asked like a nosey person.

"No," she fibbed, grabbing stuff from her locker.

"Is it being given up for adoption?"

"Yes," she lied once again, feeling hurt.

"Can you confirm this, Mr. Hudson?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes. We just aren't ready to raise a baby," Finn replied.

"Does this mean the two of you are officially broken up?" she knew that Jacob wanted to be with her badly.

"No, we're still together," the two teenagers answered, walking about from the obnoxious boy. They were fortunate enough to not have him following them to Math class. She focused all her attention on her final exam, not even thinking about Cory. She was nervous about how she was going to do on her French exam later on, but that shouldn't be too much trouble.

"Psst! In here!" Rachel and Finn were walking down the hallway when they heard Mercedes make a noise from one of the classrooms. They casually walked into the classroom, seeing the entire glee club was in there.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"We're going to sing a song for Mr. Schue after school, since glee club is getting canceled."

"Wait, what?" she was shocked. She couldn't believe they lost at Regionals! They killed those songs, "We lost?"

"Well, we got second place since Aural Intensity cheated, but we had to officially win in order for glee club to stick around," Santana explained. She then stated that she nearly beat up the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline when he rubbed their trophy in their faces. Maybe getting rid of the New Directions was the best thing for her and Finn now. With a baby in the picture, one less school activity would let them spend more time with their son.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"I just hope we can sing and get out of here. Cory misses us," the brunette assumed as she nervously stared at her phone. She was hoping that Carole would assume they got in traffic or something; that way she wouldn't get bad at them. Once Mr. Schue arrived, everyone explained how glee club had changed their lives over the course of the year. It was Finn and Rachel's turn to express how glee club changed their lives.

"I was captain of the Cheerios, and now I'm a mom..." she said.

"I didn't really have a father figure," he spoke. Glee club changed everyone in one way or another. Rachel was going to miss the New Directions. She would have been so lost without them.

_**Rachel: **Those school girl days_  
_Of telling tales and biting nails are gone_  
_But in my mind_  
_I know they will still live on and on_

_**Mercedes: **But how do you thank someone_  
_Who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_

_**Kurt: **Oh, it isn't easy, but I'll try_

_**Rachel with New Directions (Santana and Artie): **If you wanted the sky_  
_I would (Write) write across the sky in (Letters) letters_  
_That would (Soar) soar a thousand feet (High) high_

_**Rachel, Artie and Santana/New Directions: **To sir with love_

_**Tina and Artie: **The time has come_  
_For closing books_  
_And long last looks must end_

_**Finn and Mercedes: **And as I leave_  
_I know that I am leaving my best friend_

_**Santana: **A friend who taught me right from wrong_  
_And weak from strong_  
_That's a lot to learn_

_**Kurt: **What can I give you in return?_

_**Rachel: **Oh_

_**Rachel/New Directions (Santana and Artie): **If you wanted the moon_  
_I would (Try) try and make a start_

_**Rachel, Artie and Santana/New Directions: **But I would rather you let me give my heart_  
_To sir with love._

* * *

"Cory! I'm home," Rachel ran into the nursery, wanting to look at her son. Luckily, he was sleeping. She loved watching him sleep, since he was so tranquil. Finn followed her into the nursery, also admiring their son, "I hope he wasn't that much trouble, Carole."

"He's been down for about an hour now. You were right, he's a very quiet baby," Carole praised, looking relieved, "Finn, you would constantly wake your father and I up during the night."

"I'm sorry about that," Finn smirked.

The rest of the night was normal, and it was around midnight when Finn woke up to get a snack. He usually didn't wake up in the middle of the night, but he was having hunger pains. He sat down on the couch to eat a couple of cookies when he heard a cry coming from Cory's nursery. He never really cried during the night...Then again, he was only three days old. Finn laid the package of cookies on the cushion and ambled into the nursery, seeing Cory squirm around in the crib.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" what was he thinking? He wasn't going to answer back. Finn checked over everything, and he seemed fine, "Would you like me to sing you a song?" He went though all the songs he knew mentally, and thought of the perfect one. Sure, Puck had sung it, but it was fitting for the moment.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'Cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_  
_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_Don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Cory stopped crying, which made Finn thankful. He slowly began to sing the song again when he drifted into a deep sleep.

**-complicated-complicated-**

The next morning, Rachel went to go check up on Cory, noticing that Finn was already out of bed. Once she was in the nursery, she stopped rubbing her eyes open, and she found Finn holding baby Cor while sleeping. In fact, both of them were sleeping. It was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen, besides Cory yawning.

She hated what she was about to do next, "Finn...Finn it's time to wake up."

"Huh...what?" he asked, quickly realizing he had a sleeping baby in his arms.

"Go get ready while I feed him. That way you can catch another nap with him while I get ready," she joked, taking the sleeping baby from his arms.

Later at school, Mr. Schuester called an emergency meeting for glee. Principal Figgins had decided to give the New Directions one more year to win Regionals. Things were starting to look good for Junior year.

* * *

**Songs used:**

**To Sir, with Love - Lulu**

**I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders**

**Coming up in chapter 27: Summer officially starts. How will Finn and Rachel's first week with the baby without the help of Carole go?**


	27. Apologies

**Here's chapter 27! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! **

**I don't own Glee. I only own Cory Sean Hudson.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now the first week of summer, and Rachel was mildly looking forward to the rest of it. Finn took a two-week maternity leave so he could help out with the baby. And Carole went back to work, so it was just her, Finn and Cory. One thing she was going to do this summer was lose some of the baby fat she still had. Thankfully she had her elliptical to help her out. Cory was probably up now; she had this weird sense that made her know when her son was up. It was weird, but it was useful.

"You up, Little Cor?" Rachel asked, seeing his bright brown eyes open. She smiled, picking him up gently and rubbing her nose against his. She fed him, changed his diaper, and took him into the living room and rested him on a pillow. She had read in a book she bought at the bookstore that around one week, baby's would start to mimic your facial expressions. _Why not give it a try, _the brunette thought.

"Alrighty," she scrunched her eyebrows together, then unscrunched them. He sat their for a moment, and then scrunched his together, "Good job Cory!"

"What am I missing?" Finn asked in the other room, walking in the living room eating a waffle.

"I read in a book that when babies are one week old, they can attempt to mimic facial expressions. I just scrunched my eyebrows together and he did that."

"Hmm. Let me try," he took Rachel's spot on the couch, and stuck his tongue out at Cory. A minute or two later, and the tip of his tongue stuck out, "Well, that's a start!" Finn patted his son's head carefully, ruffling his very dark hair into a mess. Even those Cory was only nine days old, he had grown quite a bit. He softly grabbed the baby and placed him on his lap.

"Let's watch some TV," he said, grabbing the remote. They really didn't watch TV though; they just looked at Cory and explained to him what was going on. He wasn't interested though; he just fell right back to sleep.

"What do you think he'll be like in the future?" she questioned.

"I hope he plays a sport of some sort. That way he'll be social and stuff."

"He might not be able to play basketball, sadly."

"Why not?" now it was Finn's turn to ask a question.

"I'm five-foot-three and you're six-foot-three. That's an awfully large margin. It's a guess as to how tall he'll be," Rachel pointed out.

"You're probably right."

"I always am," she giggled. They then heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other before she got up to answer her it. She looked through the peephole to see her dads standing at the doorstep, "Did you call my dads again?"

"No, why?" Finn asked, holding Cory.

"They're here," she debated in her mind for a moment, thinking about if she should let them in or now, "Put him in his room." Finn reluctantly took his son into his room, and shut the door behind him. She thought it would be for the best if Cory didn't meet his grandfathers yet; that was until she gained their trust back. Rachel took a deep breath, and opened the door with a blank expression.

"Hello," her voice was cold.

"Hello, Rachel," good, they were on the same level as her.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"We'd love to," they responded together. They always said everything together. They were escorted over to the same couch where they sat last time she talked to them and flipped the table over.

"Is there any particular reason you came here today?" Rachel knew this was one of the many questions she'd be asking these two today.

"Like we said in the hospital, we'd like to amends, Rachel."

"Why? So you can toss me in the trash again for making the wrong decision? So you can criticize me for keeping my baby?" she felt they didn't have the right to know that Cory was indeed a boy.

"No. What we did was wrong. And Finn was right, we shouldn't have kicked you out. The fact that you gave up your dreams to raise a child must have been a pretty tough choice to make. Your father and I should have been there to support you every step of the way," Leroy explained. If she was still pregnant when they gave their apology, she would have instantly forgiven them due to her hormones. Now that she was a mother, she was able to read people better.

"You aren't being very convincing," she snapped.

"I think she actually wants you to say you're sorry," Finn whispered on his chair. He had been silent during the whole conversation, which was probably good. He had learned a lot about her over the months they had been living together.

"Yes," Rachel crossed her legs professionally, "I would like to hear "I'm sorry" from both of your lips."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They each said it separately and sincerely,"I believe you. And I'll accept your apology as long as you won't condemn me for the decision Finn and I made together," she wanted them to know that they both wanted to keep Cory.

"That sounds good to us," Hiram agreed, "This may be a little too soon to ask, but may we see the baby? You haven't even told us if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"In due time, you'll see _him_," she enunciated "him." After awhile, they gave their goodbyes and blessings and left. It was nice to be alone again.

"So...now what?" Finn asked. They had checked on Cory a moment ago, and he was fine. It was only eleven...and there wasn't really anything to do.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged.

"You know what we could do?" he sat next to her on the couch and brushed her hair to her side. She knew what was going on.

"The doctor said we should wait six weeks. Besides, I don't want to have two kids by the time I'm a senior in highschool," she laughed when she saw his head fall back in frustration. It was funny to see him get mad.

"But we could still make out, right? I'm going to sound like Puck when I say this, but you haven't really given me anything to work with since the night we did it," he commented. He really did sound like Noah when he said that.

"Well pardon me for not thinking I was sexy enough for you while I was pregnant," Rachel remarked before walking downstairs into the basement to work out on her elliptical. She always felt insecure about herself, and she thought everyone was prettier. While she was on her elliptical, she started thinking about Finn. She was obviously doing something right if he chose to be with her. _I could probably stop storming off all the time, _she thought.

After awhile, Rachel got off of her elliptical and went upstairs to see Finn playing a video game in their bedroom. Cory was laying on his chest, wide awake. He seemed alert.

"What are you doing? Why are you exposing him to these violent video games?" she joked with him. Mostly when she joked around with someone, that was how she apologized.

"He was crying, so I decided to lay him on my chest to calm him down. And it worked," he smiled as he kissed his son's forehead. She loved seeing him and Cory bond.

"Wouldn't you rather listen to a musical, Little Cor?" as if he was disagreeing with her, he made a grunting noise. The parent's laughed at their son in a good way, "He's definitely your son, Finn Hudson."

* * *

**Coming up in chapter 28: Finn and Rachel go on a date night and they decide to have Puck and Quinn babysit. **


	28. One Day, I'll Get My Revenge

**Here's chapter 28! And today is Lea Michele's birthday, yay :D. I hope she's having an awesome birthday. Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts. **

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think we should have a date night."

Rachel was still working out on her elliptical, and six weeks she was making progress. Her body wasn't the way it used to be, but she was almost at her regular size again.

"Are you sure?" she asked, finishing up on her exercise machine, "Who would watch over Cory?" The only person that ever really watched over him was Carole, so she only trusted her to be responsible for her son.

"I guess we could have Quinn and Puck watch over him."

"Did you just say _Quinn _and _Noah_?" after the way Quinn tortured Rachel while she was pregnant, she didn't really want her near her child. And she also had a feeling that her plan to destroy her wasn't over. As for Noah, he probably didn't want to babysit a baby that he thought was his child for twelve weeks.

"I don't think they'd mind. Maybe this will get them to hook up," Finn explained. Sometimes he was clueless; she hoped Cory wasn't like that when he was older.

"No offense, but before the party, me and her were equally prude. Her and Noah can't be together. That's like putting peanut butter and chlorine together; it just won't work," Rachel vindicated while walking up the stairs.

"Still, it'd be nice to do a little experiment. They'll be taking Chemistry in the fall after they babysit Cory, I promise!" Finn wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, you're changing Cory's diapers for two weeks!"

"Fine. So...when do you wanna have a date night?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I guess? she asked back, taking a bite out of an apple. He nodded in agreement, and they both walked into the dining room to set up lunch for themselves. Once they were finished, they both got a response from Noah and Quinn saying they'd do it. Noah and Quinn didn't know that they were babysitting together, though.

"Operation Quick is in commence," Rachel said, giving Finn a high-five.

* * *

Rachel delicately curled all the sides of her hair, finishing quickly. She was wearing a nice blue dress that she got from Good Will, and she decided to try a new hairstyle. Well, it wasn't necessarily new, but she just gave herself bangs. It was something different that she hoped would work out.

"Rach! Quinn's here!" Finn called from the living room. She was still surprised they were going to Breadstixs, since they should be using that money for baby needs. They agreed though to get whatever deal they had there, so it would be cheap.

"Coming!" the brunette finished her hair and walked out of the bathroom in a hurry. She saw Quinn sitting on one of the chairs, talking to Finn silently.

"Hello, Rachel," she said in her usual voice.

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel said back, "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet. Let's go say bye to Cory," the couple went off into Cory's nursery to kiss their son goodbye.

"Bye Little Cor, we'll see you soon!" she kissed her fingers and then placed them on his cheek. Finn did the same, and they shut their son's door to hear another door open.

"I'm here! Wait, what's Quinn doing here?" they snickered quietly so they wouldn't be heard, and they ambled into the living room looking confused. It was all a part of the acting.

"I'm supposed to be babysitting, Puck," Quinn spat, crossing her arms together.

"No, I'm supposed to be babysitting," Noah growled, and the two argumentative teens shot a glance at Finn and Rachel, who were just smiling.

"We better go or else we'll lose our reservation. There's a list on the counter of what to do, bye!" the couple quickly left the house to avoid more arguing. They just in his car and started laughing their brains out.

"I wish we could have set up a camera or something. I would love to see what happens," he laughed while backing out of the driveway. If only they knew what was going on in the house.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Cory watched his Mommy and Daddy leave his room in fancy clothes. Where were they going? He usually saw them in simple clothes that Mommy would tell him about everyday. They didn't explain these clothes today. Or night, Cory wasn't really sure. There was something bright shining in his room, so maybe it was night. Daddy would tell him the difference between these "night" and "day" things. They would tell him a lot of things, but he couldn't remember or understand most of them since he was what they called a baby.

Right when he was about to fall asleep again, he heard the door open. Where Mommy and Daddy home already? He hoped so. But he saw someone with long hair and someone with weird hair. What were they doing here? Who were they? He only knew about Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Snixx and Gramma. Since he didn't know who they were, he decided that he would do what he did best.

Cry.

Whenever he cried, Mommy and Daddy would always come and save him. Instead he was picked up by the one with long hair and shushed him gently.

"It's ok, baby. It's ok," he could tell it was a girl because she sounded like Mommy. Her voice was soft and soothing. Cory liked the sound of it, "Auntie Quinn is here. It's ok."

Auntie Quinn? She seemed nice, but he didn't trust her yet though.

"What about Uncle Puck, huh? Let me see him," Uncle Puck didn't sound right. He didn't sound safe, so he didn't like him.

"I don't think Cory wants to see you. Besides your lifestyle is probably contagious. Rachel will kill you if Cory turns into you when he's older," what did contagious mean? It didn't sound like a good thing.

"Well, he needs a bath. It says so on Rach's list," Auntie Quinn took the list from Uncle Puck and started to speak.

"Give Cory a bath. Feed and change Cory's diaper and clothes. Burp Cory. Read Cory a book," Cory liked hearing his name.

"Jeez. That's a lot for one kid," Uncle Puck commented. Why wasn't he being nice? Mommy, Daddy, Gramma, and Auntie Snixx were always nice to him.

"Babies need a lot to attention and care, moron," he heard Auntie Quinn laugh. So far these people were really boring. He wanted Mommy and Daddy! Since they were gone, he thought of some things he could do to mess with these people. If they were nice, they wouldn't care. If they were mean, they would care and they'd be mad at him.

"Alright Little Cor, it's time for your bath," no one called him that besides Mommy. He was taken to something called a sink, which was already filled with water. He liked baths, they were nice and warm and there were things called bubbles in there that were fun to look at. Cory remembered that last time he had a bath, he smiled and Mommy and Daddy made a really big deal about it. He was wondering what they were doing right now. He hoped they missed him because he missed them.

"All done!" Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck picked him out of his bath and started to dry him off. They were kinda rough but they didn't hurt him. Then, they put him in onesie that was really soft on the inside. Cory always liked that one because of it. Uncle Puck tried to feed him, but it wasn't working out right. Mommy and Daddy held him just right, but this guy wasn't doing it the way they do.

"He doesn't look comfortable, Puck. Here, let me," she said, signaling her hands out to hand him the baby.

"What are you, the baby whisperer or something?" _Yes! She is! Be quiet Uncle Puck! _Cory thought. He was then handed to Quinn, who held him much better. This was the way he was supposed to be held! After he was fed and burped, all he wanted to do was sleep. He starting nodding off when he heard arguing.

"I say we read him this!" Uncle Puck grabbed a book from some sort of bin and showed it to Auntie Quinn. She didn't look too happy with the choice.

"That's the guide to Halo, you moron! Finn must have left that in here. We should read him this," she grabbed another book from the bin and gave it to him.

"The Three Little Pigs? Isn't that a little violent for a six week old?" he asked.

"The guide to Halo is more violent than this book," Cory was getting really tired, and he figured by the time they finished yelling Mommy and Daddy would be home. He closed his eyes slowly and fell asleep.

"We're home!" awhile later, he heard Mommy's voice. A moment later, she came in with a large smile on his face. Her smile was nice and pretty. Her hair usually was too, but it was kinda messy. It was pretty earlier; why was it messy now?

"Hi Cory!" his Daddy was in his room too now, and he looked pretty happy. He must have been happy to see him.

"Ooo. Did you two get a little action tonight?" Cory heard Uncle Puck talking, and he saw Mommy cover his mouth with her hand. Action? What did that mean?

"Shh! There's a baby in here!" she made him stop talking, that was for sure, "Did you enjoy Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck, Little Cor?"

He smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. He didn't do anything to Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck today, but one day he would.

* * *

**Originally, I wanted to make Quinn and Puck have alternating POVs for the babysitting, but I thought it was be funnier if it was in Cory's POV. You can kinda tell that Finn and Rachel explain a lot to Cory. **

**Coming up in chapter 29: Finn and Rachel try to decide if they should get a babysitter for Cory, if they should send him to a daycare center. **


	29. Bright and Sunny

**Here's chapter 29! Thank you for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! **

**I don't own Glee. I only own the characters Cory, Rae, and Bridget.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel gently put Cory down for another nap, hoping he'd stay asleep for awhile. Lately, it had been just her, Finn, and Coryat night because Carole was staying over at the Hummel household more often. Finn was still a work, so she decided to just relax for a bit.

School was going to be starting in a couple weeks, which meant they had to figure out what they were going to do about Cory. She should probably look at some options, even though they had to chose between two. They could either hire a babysitter or they could take him to a daycare center. A daycare center would probably be the best option, since it would be cheaper than hiring a babysitter. However, he would be exposed to germs in a daycare center. Cory had his six week vaccinations awhile back though, so he was good until his next appointment. She'd have to talk to Finn about it later.

"I'm home!" Rachel heard the door open to hear Finn's voice. She smiled and ran into the kitchen to give him a hug.

"Hey there, you're home early," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, there wasn't much traffic on the way home. How's Cory doing?"

"He's fine. What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked while looking around the kitchen, "Your mom is going out with Burt for dinner tonight, so she won't be here."

"How about mac and cheese?" Finn asked while getting a bottle of watch from the refrigerator.

"Sure," she grabbed a box from the pantry and preheated the oven, "So, since school is starting soon, I think there's something we need to talk about."

"Alright, lay it on me," he sat down in the dining room and Rachel followed, "If this is about telling our classmates we kept the baby, we can't."

"Oh no, it's not that. I think we need to decide if we should put Cory in a daycare center or if we should hire a babysitter. Neither of us can miss school, so we'll have to decide soon."

"Oh...well, how do you feel about a daycare center?" Finn asked.

"I think that's our best bet. If we were to hire a babysitter, and we were in school and they had to cancel, we'd be in trouble. Plus, babysitters can get expensive. I did a little research earlier and I found a daycare center close by that does negotiations. And if he's put in a daycare center, I can get a job so we'll be equally providing for Cory. He'll also be around other people which would be good for him."

"That sounds good. What's the name of the daycare center?"

"Bright and Sunny Daycare Center. It was apparently started by these two sisters, so they should be nice," she answered, remembering the webpage for earlier, "We'll have to schedule an appointment to see them though."

"Can you schedule it for tomorrow? I'm off in the morning," Finn seemed okay with the whole idea of Cory going to a daycare center. If they could agree on something, they probably should check it out.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"We're here!" Rachel squealed from the front seat, beaming at Cory who was now awake. The daycare was very close to Wal-Mart, so if they called saying there was something wrong Finn would be able to get Cory. It was 10:00 AM, which was a little early for Cory to be outside in the real world. They didn't take him out much since he was still little.

"Let's hope this'll go over ok," Finn said while the two of them walked into the building with Cory in his carrier. The walls were painted a very bright yellow that was like the sun; it hurt your eyes when you looked at it.

There were two woman sitting at the main desk, doing work silently on the computer. One had auburn colored hair, and the other one was blonde. Besides the difference in hair color, they looked like sisters.

"Uh, excuse me?" Rachel asked, and both of their heads shot up, "We have an appointment with Bridget and Rae at 10:00. Do you know where they are?"

"Oh, hello!" the one with blonde hair said, "I'm Rae, and this is my sister Bridget." Finn and Rachel shook hands with both of them and escorted them to a conference room.

"I'm Rachel Berry, and this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson," the brunette introduced themselves to the two sisters as they sat down. She placed Cory's carrier next to her chair so she was right nearby, "And that's our son, Cory."

"He's very cute," Bridget complimented, "He looks just like you, Mr. Hudson."

"Please, call me Finn," he didn't like being called Mr. Hudson, that was too proper for him at the moment.

"Now, what can we help you with?" Rae asked.

"We were wondering if we could enroll Cory in your daycare services. School is starting up for us again, and we'd prefer if he was in a daycare center," Rachel explained.

"How old is he?"

"He's eleven weeks old. He'll be thirteen weeks when school starts."

"Then he's allowed to be here. The minimum age here is six weeks, and all the babies under one year old are in a separate room. Here's a form to fill out," Bridget handed them a clipboard with a form on it, and they filled it out together within five minutes. They handed back he form together, and they saw the two sisters review over it carefully, "Oh, the both of you are sixteen?"

"Yes, we are," the way people reacted to the two of them being teenage parents hadn't gone over well. She remembered one that particularly hurt her emotionally. It hurt her so bad she hadn't even told Finn about it.

_"Excuse me," Rachel was pushing a cart through the grocery store with Cory sleeping in his carrier. She had just past a woman who had two small children with her that appeared to be under the age of seven._

_"Such a shame," she heard the mother mutter. The brunette rapidly flipped her head over to the woman looked at cans of soup. _

_"Excuse me?" she asked, taking herself and the cart back over to the woman. _

_"I said it's such a shame. With looks like yours you could have become famous, but since you have a child," she looked over at the sleeping baby, then back at Rachel, "your dreams are at a halt. Your boyfriend is probably still with you, saying he'll be there no matter what, right? He'll probably stick around for awhile, and then he'll realize he's wasting his teen years raising a child." _

_"You have no right to judge me, miss," Rachel snapped, "You don't know me, my boyfriend, or my life." _

_"Look at her, children," the woman told her kids, "Don't become like her. Your dreams will be shattered if you have a child this young."_

_She was mortified. How could someone be so cruel to say something like that to her? _

_"Is there a problem over here?" one of the store workers came over to them. _

_"Not at all," the woman walked away with her two children with a disgusted look on her face. Why would someone say something like that? Rachel felt humiliated while finishing her shopping. Looking at Cory made her feel better though, which made her realize that she shouldn't listen to that woman. Cory was her dream now._

"We've had a few parents come in here who were teen parents. We're not judgemental," she breathed a sigh of relief. She thought she was going to go "all Lima Heights on this joint" as Santana would say. The four of them talked for a little while longer before setting a date for Cory to start attending. They decided he would start the Friday before they started school so he could get used to going there. She had a feeling he'd so just fine.

* * *

**Coming up in chapter 30: Rachel decides to apply for a job as a waitress. How will the meeting with her potential boss go?**


	30. Qualified

**Here's chapter 30! Thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts! **

**FINCHEL4EverALWAYS - How ironic xD.**

**LilDevyl - You'll find out in this chapter C:**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"List some of your previous job experiences...None," Rachel was filling out an application for a job as a waitress at a popular restaurant. She knew a lot of people would be applying for it, but she wanted to help Finn out with bringing in a source of income for them and Cory. She would have to work part time, but it would be worth.

"If someone where to describe you using three words, what would those three words be?" she whispered to herself, "Finn!"

"Yeah?" he came out of Cory's nursery to tend to her, "What is it?"

"Read this question," she commanded him to do that, and he did.

"You're nice...dedicated...and sexy," Finn started to kiss her neck, but she lightly shoved him away, "In all seriousness though, you are nice, dedicated, and determined."

"Nice, dedicated, and determined," Rachel wrote those words down before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're going to talk to the owner tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, since that's when they're interviewing everyone who wants the job. I have a weird feeling that it isn't going to go right though..." she sighed.

"You'll be fine, Rach. I bet you they'll take one look at you and say you're hired! We'd like you to start immediately!" he always gave her a boost of confidence. That was one of the things about him that made her love him back.

"Thanks. I really do hope it goes well," Rachel still had a feeling that something was going to go awry.

* * *

"Rachel Berry?" one of the women who went in before her came out, calling her name, "The manager would like to see you now. Good luck, she's brutal."

Rachel felt a lump in her throat form, but nodded and walked into the office with her application held tightly in her hand. Once she saw who was sitting in the chair, she couldn't believe it.

"Rachel Berry, I presume?" it was the woman from the store, who looked at her with her piercing blue eyes, "Even with a name like that you could have become famous. My name is Mrs. Gardner," She knew that if she lashed out on the woman, she wouldn't even consider her for the job. She had to act professional to matter how much she wanted to punch that woman in the face.

"Yes. I would like to apply for the waitressing position," the brunette handed her application to the manager, who looked over it for a second before placing it on her desk. They sat in silence for a minute or two before she blurted out words, "How did you know that was my baby? I could have been the babysitter you know."

"Have you ever played the airport game? You know, the one where you come up with stories for the people going to the airport?" Mrs. Gardner asked, but Rachel shook her head, "Well, that's what I do with everyone, because you never know who could become a potential employee. You were pretty simple; a teenage mother who's trying to get by. Plus, you and I are mothers; we're able to read people well."

"Why couldn't have you kept your words to yourself, though? Your comments hurt me."

Mrs. Gardner ignored her and continued on, "Before you actually knew who I was, who did you think I was? Be honest."

"A snotty business woman who wants to raise her children a certain way," she spat, knowing the business woman part was true.

"Do you feel better knowing that you said that?"

"Yes, because I'm not afraid to say what I'm thinking," Rachel straightened up in the chair she was sitting in.

"That's a dangerous quality, Miss. Berry. It can be good, but it can also be a bad one," Mrs. Gardner said while looking at her application again, "Now, tell me why you would like a job here."

"I would like a job here because I want to be able to provide for my son, which is what my boyfriend has been doing solely since we found out I was pregnant. I don't want to depend on anyone to help us, because once we graduate high school we should be able to provide for ourselves and not our parents," she elaborated, hoping it made sense.

They sat in silence again before Mrs. Gardner spoke again, "Thank you for your time. You'll be notified if you got the job in a couple days. If you didn't get the job, then you won't get a call. Please send in... Amanda Steinman."

"Yes ma'am," she did just that once she left the office, and then she left the restaurant. She felt like she made a complete fool of herself. Of course she wasn't going to get hired! If she had never encountered the woman at the grocery store, she might have actually had a shot at the job. _I should probably look around for more "Now Hiring" signs,_ she thought while driving home.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"...and the Big Bad Wolf said I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house down!" Rachel heard Finn reading Cory a book in the living room, which was what he did everyday. He saw Rachel and a smile appeared on his face, "Hey! You're home, how'd it go?"

"Eh..." Rachel sat down with a smile anyway. She looked at Cory, who was giving her a smile back. She loved his smile.

"Eh? That doesn't sound good. Was the manager mean?" he questioned.

"Well...something happened a couple of weeks ago that I probably should have told you about. While I was at the grocery store, there was this woman who started being awfully rude and saying that my future was destroyed because I had a baby. It turns out that woman is the manager for the restaurant," she held her head down in shame.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? She could discriminate you because you're a teen mother!" he handed Cory to Rachel before standing over her. He seemed pretty angry.

"It doesn't matter anyways..." she whispered.

"Did she ask you any questions?"

"No, I asked her questions. She probably figured if she asked me questions I'd report her or something," Rachel explained, brushing her fingers through her son's thick hair.

"I'm going to go talk to her..." Finn marched away from her, and before she could stop him he was already pulling out of the driveway. Sometimes he got a little carried away with things.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Finn didn't care if there were other people waiting to be interviewed, he just ambled right into the office and slammed the door shut. She looked confused, but didn't say a thing.

"Excuse me -"

"Mrs. Gardner."

"Excuse me Mrs. Gardner. I believe you talked to a Rachel Berry earlier today, correct? Well, she's my girlfriend, and she told me today about that little stunt you pulled a couple of weeks ago. How _dare _you judge her like that? She's a perfectly good mother to our son, and she also gets good grades. You should probably get to know her before you judge her," he expressed his opinion freely, and he didn't care about the consequences.

"And I hope she'll let me get to know her," she responded, emotionless.

"Then why don't you hire her? I know I should be doing this-"

"Stop right there," she turned out to be pretty tall for a woman; around 5''10, "I am going to hire her. And I'm not going to hire her because of what you told me, but at the interview I thought she was more than qualified. She was very determined, and she really cares about you and your son. You're right; I shouldn't have judged her. Now please don't tell her she got the job. I'd like to give her a phone call about it in the next few days. Now go," Mrs. Gardner said, flapping her fingers as if she was shoeing him away. Finn left without another question, feeling better about this woman.

Once he got home, he saw Rachel reading Cory the book he had started reading him earlier. She lifted her eyes off the page for a moment to gaze at Cory, but then she realized he was home.

"Please don't tell me you kicked chairs, Finn," she pleaded.

"Nope, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

**I only own the characters Cory Hudson and Mrs. Gardner. **

**The next chapter will be based around Auditions. **

**Coming up in chapter 31: Junior year starts. Will Finn and Rachel be able to keep their secret, or will someone reveal it to someone else? **


	31. Information is Valuable

**Here's chapter 31! Thank you for the reviews! Gosh, I can't believe it's September already! It feels like yesterday was New Years... You know what that menas though. Glee is starting back up in 25 days! It'll be sad to not see Cory's name in the credits, though.**

**I don't own Glee. **

**P.S You're probably going to hate Quinn in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Remember, Rachel. This will be exactly like the last week of school. The only difference is this will be for nine months,_ Rachel was walking inside McKinley holding Finn's hand, worried about Cory. Rae had told them on Friday that he had done well without them, which was a good thing. She hoped he was doing ok now.

"You ok, Rach?" Finn asked as they walked to his locker.

"I'm worried about Cory..." she whispered, wondering if anyone had heard her.

"He'll be fine. We just have to be careful in class and stuff. Glee club is the only group of people that actually knows we kept him. So we have to keep lying," he luckily finished talking before Jacob Ben Israel came walking over to them.

"What have you two Glee clubbers been doing this past summer?"

"Nothing really. We've been dating all summer though," Rachel said, beaming at the camera.

"So you two are still together even though you put your child up for adoption?"

"Yep. Our baby is healthy and it's with a happy family," Finn gave a curt nod, but Jacob focused all his attention on Rachel.

"Will you be rejoining the Cheerios, then? Rumor has it you and Quinn Fabray are candidates for head cheerleader," he questioned.

She had to think about that one for a minute. Was she going to join the Cheerios again? It all depended on what Coach Sylvester thought... _No, _she thought, _You have a baby now. The only extracurricular activity you can stay in is in glee club. Because that might be your only way to get a scholarship now._

"We'll see what happens," she finally answered. Rachel and Finn walked away together hand and hand before passing the sign up sheets, "Are you doing football?"

"Yeah, I think it's for the best. Are you going to do the Cheerios?" he asked her.

"It wouldn't hurt to at least try..." she grabbed a pen and wrote her name down quickly. Coach Sylvester wasn't really one to give second chances, but maybe junior year was going to be different for her.

Later that day after school, it was time for tryouts. She listened to Sue call names, and sometimes she rejected them faster than a cheetah catching it's prey. Finally, she heard her name get called. She approached her former coach cautiously, but she saw her look unimpressed.

"No. Get out. You betrayed me once, and you could do it again."

"I'm sure my two gay dads would find a way to help fundraise stuff for the Cheerios," Rachel smiled before walking away. Maybe she would consider her offer.

**-complicated-complicated-**

After tryouts, Quinn was one of the last people to walk into the gym. Coach Sylvester was writing down notes, obviously who made the cut and who didn't. The teenager put on her negotiating face, hoping it would work.

"Coach Sylvester?" she asked in a innocent voice.

"Yes, Q?"

Her innocence immediately turned into seriousness, "Remember that little deal we had last year? You said if I brought back any information about the glee club I'd be back on the squad."

"Yeah, well, you didn't bring me any useful information. So you know what that means? The gnome is back as the head cheerleader. Sorry Q," the blonde looked at the older woman, crushed by her words.

"You can't do this! This isn't fair!" she yelled.

"Well maybe if you brought me valuable information that was crucial enough to destroy the glee club," Coach Sylvester retorted. Quinn placed her hands on the table and stared at her with cold hazel eyes.

"Well guess what, I have one bit of information that changes everything," she growled.

"Spit it out, then."

"You know how Rachel said she gave her baby up for adoption?" the cheerleading coach nodded, "She didn't. In fact, she's on her way right now to pick up her son from daycare. Imagine what you could do with this piece of useful information."

* * *

Santana stormed down the hallway, searching for Quinn. How could she do this to Rachel? How could she do this to the New Directions? Once she saw the blonde, she shoved her right into the lockers.

"What was that for?"

The Latina didn't care that were other people around them. Things had gotten personal, "You told Coach Sylvester about Cory!"

"A mother should be taking care of her child, not going backflips and jumps! And so should his father! He should be taking care of him too instead of attempting to win a football game for us!" she shoved Santana off of her and pushed her into lockers. She grabbed her wrists and threw her on the ground.

"I know one thing about you Quinn, Rachel will be a better mother than you ever will!" she slapped the cheerleader a couple times before she was thrown onto the ground. They both got up and continued to fight until Mr. Schuester broke it up.

"What's going on guys? I thought you two were friends?" he asked.

"We were, until she screwed up telling Coach Sylvester Rachel's a mother!" Santana slapped Quinn, which made her react and try to fight back.

"Stop it you two!" Mr. Schue had to grab the blonde to restrain her, and the Latina walked away from her. Rachel was standing right by the fight, and all the students looked at her in complete shock.

**-x-**

They knew.

And soon enough, everyone would know.

She couldn't start crying, though. That would make her seem like a cry baby. She just walked away with her head held high, too nervous to even think. Maybe things would be better now that everyone was going to know soon. They had been hiding their secret all summer, so this might be for the best. Or things could go totally wrong, and her and Finn would be at the bottom of the high school food chain.

At glee club, Rachel was completely silent. Everyone was a little fretful for the couple, but they were also mad at Quinn.

"It's not my fault it just slipped out," she tried to defend herself.

"Still, that was the wrong thing to do. Why would you betray us like that? And sure, there's a part of me that's still mad at Rachel for lying to me, but I wouldn't do that," Noah looked at her, knowing she was lying. She just looked away from him, ignoring his words. From what Santana told her before school started, Quinn and Noah were dating, but they wanted to keep it a secret. If Rachel was as bad as Quinn, then she would have told the whole school that they were dating. She wasn't like that though. She wasn't cruel.

Once glee club was over, Finn and Rachel left the building being looked at like a wild animal. Some where laughing under their breath while others remained silent.

"Rachel, is it true that you lied to me and-" before Jacob could finished his question, Finn threw him against the wall while the couple was still walking. They left the building and entered his truck, feeling numb.

"I can't believe this happened..." he whispered.

"I can't believe she would do that to us...just to be in a stupid uniform..." she whispered back at him. They drove to the daycare center to pick up Cory together, knowing that he would make them feel better.

"Hey there, you two!" Bridget said from the front desk, "What happened to you two? You look like someone knocked all the wind out of ya."

"Just...something bad happened at school today," Finn answered while Rae walked into the nursery section of the building to get Cory. Once she brought him out in his carrier, he was sleeping like an angel.

"Same time tomorrow?" she asked. They bobbed their head as a response before leaving the daycare center. When they got home, he was still sleeping, which was a relief. At least he made them feel better.

* * *

**The next chapter will be set around Duets, but it won't really be about duets o3o.**

**Coming up in chapter 32: Finchel thinks Cory is getting sick. Will he be ok? **


	32. Sickness

**Here's chapter 32! Thank you for all the favs, reviews, and alerts! I'm only 6 more reviews away from 250! I'm also trying to decide when I'm going to make a sequel for this. I might make it after Finchel's senior year. (Notice I'm not revealing if they go to college or not C; )**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was about two in the morning, and Rachel was exhausted. She had been up every few hours tonight because of Cory's crying, and she'd have to get up and calm him down. In glee club, there was a duet competition coming up, so her and Finn needed to prepare. Well, sort of prepare. They decided they were going to lose on purpose so someone else would win. They already had a song in mind that they were going to sing, so they didn't need to spend hours deciding on what song it sing.

"What's wrong, Little Cor?" she walked into the nursery to see him squirming around, crying like crazy. She took him out of his crib and started to rock him back and forth. That wasn't working though, so she decided to see if he needed a diaper change. Rachel checked, and she noticed something different. _Diarrhea_, he never got that. After she changed his diaper and held im again, she noticed he was shivering. She quickly grabbed one of his blankets and swaddled him in it, which only helped a little bit. It wasn't really that chilly despite the fact it was October.

_Something's wrong, _Rachel thought to herself, kissing Cory's forehead. It was awfully hot, like, _burning_ hot. She brought him closer to her ear, and she noticed that even though he started crying, he was experiencing a shortness in breath. Something was definitely wrong with her baby.

"Carole!" she cried out. Her and Cory were already up, so there was no point in worrying about him waking up.

Finn and his mom rushed into the nursery, "What's wrong Rachel?"

"There's something wrong with Cory and I think he needs to go to the ER. He has diarrhea, his forehead is burning, and he has a shortness in breath," she described all of his symptoms slowly so Carole could process it all.

"Alright, you two get dressed quickly. While I get dressed, I want you two to get Cory ready to go to the hospital. He sounds sick, Rachel," the two teenagers swiftly got a nice pair of clothes on and they got him ready while Carole got dressed. They decided to leave Cory in the clothes he was already wearing so any germs on his onesie wouldn't spread onto anything else.

Finn and Rachel sat in the back seat while his mother drove. The car ride calmed him down a bit, but his breathing was still short.

"This reminds me of when you were at the ER..." he said while rubbing his finger on Cory's cheek, "I thought something serious happened to you and or Cor..."

"Hey," she looked at him straight in his brown eyes, "I ended up ok. And whatever happens to Cory, he'll be ok too."

Once they arrived at the hospital, they explained the baby's symptoms to the doctor, and they took him to the pediatric floor. They had to wait in the waiting room until the doctor came to talk to them. One of Rachel's legs started to twitch due to being nervous, so Finn had to place his hand on her leg so she'd calm down. She had never felt so uneasy before; not even at singing competitions. Then again, raising a child and singing are two different things.

The clock in the waiting room read 4:33 AM when a doctor finally came to talk to them. He appeared to be in his fifties or so, which meant he had been a doctor for many years now, "Are you the Hudsons?"

"Yes," Rachel answered. She just wanted to know what was wrong with her son, so she didn't care about correcting him.

"Your son, Cory, has a severe case of the flu. Has he been around any other children lately?" he asked.

"Yes...he goes to daycare center...Oh god..." Finn sighed, worried.

"We put him on antibiotics, so he should get better soon. Children always heal faster than adults. Depending on his condition later today, we'll decide if we're going to keep him overnight or not," the doctor explained, "You'll be able to see him soon."

"Thank you, Doctor," Carole thanked him as the three of them went to sit down again, "Do you want to go to school tod-"

"No," Rachel interrupted her with her quick response, "We need to be here for Cory."

"I want to be here, too. I can't deal with what I went through with Rachel again," Finn added.

"I'll call you two off later then. I'm going to get something from the vending machine. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you," she said, "I'm too tense too eat."

"Same here," he added.

**-complicated-complicated-**

He looked at the clock about every five minutes, sometimes every minute. It was 9:00 now, and school had started an hour ago. Finn hadn't received any text messages from his friends asking where he was yet, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. He was just thinking. What if things took a turn for the worst? He used to be a positive person that wasn't that smart, but now he was always worrying about what would happen now that he was a father. He knew he had to change his attitude, or else he could suffer from depression or something. Finn felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he grabbed it and looked at it.

_Puck - Hey dude, where are you? _

_Finn - I'm at the hospital._

_Puck - What do you do to piss of Rachel? _

_Finn - Nothing. Cory had to be sent to the hospital because he has the flu. _Sometimes Puck's jokes made him mad.

_Puck - Wow. Let me know how he is later. _And he stopped texting. Rachel was off getting so etching from the cafeteria with his mom, so he was all alone in the waiting room. The only people there were receptionists at the main desk and a couple sitting nearby him.

The woman sitting next to him broke the silence like glass, "Who are you here for?"

"My son. He has a serious case of the flu," he was always hesitant answering like that.

"I hope he's ok," the man next to her said, "Our son is having surgery; he broke his elbow and he needed surgery due the severity of the injury."

"I hope he makes it through the surgery," he wished them good luck. It was always nice to see someone that didn't care about his age. The same doctor from earlier came towards him, and his expression was the same as before; vague.

"You may go see him now. I think he misses his parents," the doctor flashed him a smile. Finn was relieved that Cory was ok. Once the doctor left, he texted Rachel and told her that they were allowed in his room. He decided to go see him now, because he really didn't get to spend that much time with his son, "Like I said, I hope your son is ok after the surgery."

"Thank you, and it's nice to hear that your son is doing well," the man said before he left the waiting room.

As if there was someone to answer him when he got to the room, Finn knocked on the door before entering. _Wait_, he laughed quietly, realizing that Cory wouldn't answer. His son looked better than when he was brought to the hospital. He wouldn't be better automatically of course, but his fever had dropped.

"Hey there, Cor," Cory looked over at Finn and smiled. Every time he saw him and Rachel now, he had biggest smile on his face. He had also started to play with his fingers and feet, which was cute. He was hooked up to an IV, which was kinda scary. Finn just talked to his son until Rachel and his mom came back.

"Oh, my Little Cor! You're ok!" she wanted to drape him with kisses, but there was always the risk of spreading the flu around. The doctor told them that they could get free vaccinations for it, but all the flu shots did was either prevent you for getting it, or you would get it.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Your son's health has improved greatly, so we decided we're going to discharge him," the doctor announced at around 5:00ish. The doctor also gave them some medicine to put in Cory's bottles for a couple of days. They got him ready to leave, and while they were on their way home they had a small discussion.

"If you guys want me to, I could stay home tomorrow to take care of Cory," Carole suggested while driving.

"As much as a appreciate it when your babysit Carole, I'm going to have to decline your offer," Rachel said, "He's Finn and I's son. I think we should decide what to do."

"I can stay home if you want, Rach," Finn proposed his idea, "I don't mind. And plus I never get sick."

"I hate for you to miss school though because of the baby..." his mother felt guilty about lying to the principal, since they probably weren't allowed to stay home to take care of a baby.

"I think you're allowed to call off it there's an illness in the family," Rachel pointed out. It was agreed once they got home that Finn would stay home to take care of Cory tomorrow.

* * *

Rachel returned to school the next day, feeling naked without Finn next to her. He was usually there to protect her from anyone calling her rude names, but now she had to just ignore them. She approached her locker, opened it up, and found a couple of notes in there. She was worried what they were going to say, but she opened up all of them and read each one carefully.

_I hope your son gets better! xx_

_Tell your son to get well soon!_

They certainly weren't from her friends, because they already texted her to tell Cory to get better. Most of them said the same thing, but one in particular caught her eye.

_I know what it's like for a baby to get the flu. My daughter got it when she was Cory's age. Us teen moms need to stick together!_

Rachel was stunned. There was someone else in this school that was a teen parent. She thought she was the only one...The note was unsigned, which meant she didn't know who it was from. _I need to find out who this is from, _she thought. She needed to know from someone else what it was like to be a teenage mom. She had to find out who this girl was.

* * *

**Ooo, looks like there's a mystery in this fanfic now! I can tell you that it's not a teacher, because that would be weird o3o.**

**Coming up in chapter 33: Halloween! Finchel takes Cory out for trick or treating, and Rachel tries to search for the girl that left her a note. **


	33. Someone to Relate to

**Here's chapter 33! I'm so sorry for the delay! I started school Wednesday, and I haven't been in the right mood to write. So if I start updating once a week, that's why.**

**I don't own Glee or Skittles.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright Cory, which costume do you want? The Skittles bag, or the tiger costume?" Rachel was out costume shopping for Cory, since this was his first Halloween. He had the flu last week, but now it was like he never had it. She was going to dress up as Fanny Brice, while Finn wasn't going to be anything. She remembered telling him he was no fun, but maybe he had something up his sleeve.

She noticed Cory was moving his head a lot more, which was a good sign. He looked a both for an equal amount of time before looking at the Skittles bag, "You want the Skittles bag? Ok."

They were in the mall right now, so there was a bunch of people in the store. It was October 30th, so people were rushing in stores to find the perfect costume. Rachel decided to look for something for Finn, so she pushed Cory's stroller over to the Mens' section. There wasn't really anything interesting; some of the costumes though looked like they belonged somewhere else.

"Skylar Elizabeth Adams! Get back here!" she turned her head to see a two year old girl running towards her with a sneaky grin on her face.

"No!" the little girl giggled, running behind Rachel. She demanded, "Hide me!"

"I'm not going to hide you," the brunette held the little girl's hand. Her grip was gentle, but tight enough to prevent her from escaping her grasp.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" a woman came running over to her and lightly grabbed the little girl. It was easy to see that they were mother and daughter; they both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the same nose. She looked older than Rachel, but not by much.

"It's alright," it didn't matter to her. She checked Cory to make sure he was ok, and he was still wide awake.

"Skylar, how many times do I have to tell you that when you run away like that you make Mommy nervous?" she spoke promptlt.

"Lots and lots of times..." Skylar looked down at the floor, ashamed of herself.

"Then please, don't do that again," the woman hugged her daughter with her eyes shut tight. Rachel hoped Cory wouldn't do that. Then again though, he was a boy, and most of the time they caused a lot of trouble.

"I'm sorry about that. My name is Lila Adams," Lila stuck her hand out for a handshake, which the brunette glady gave back.

"I'm Rachel Berry, and this is my son Cory," she looked shocked.

"Oh, so this is what you look like!" she pointed out, but her hand hovered right over her mouth as if she revealed too much.

"What...?" Rachel was confused. Then she realized something, this was the girl that left a note in her locker. It made sense; she was young, she had a child that was clearly hers, and she knew her's name. She gasped, "You're the girl who wrote me that note!"

"I, um, we have to go. Come on Skylar," Lila was trying to tug her daughter away, but Rachel stopped her.

"Wait, can't we get lunch or something? All I want to do is talk," she pleaded. The blonde looked hesitant, like she was embarrassed or something.

"Please Mommy, I hungry!" the little girl tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Alright. But it has to be quick," they agreed. After Rachel bought Cory's costume, they headed to the food court and ordered some food. Rachel and Lila sat across from each other, while Skylar sat next ot Lila and Cory's stroller was beside both of the moms. He was fast asleep now, which she was thankful for, "I'm all ears. Ask me any question you want."

"How did you find out Cory's name? And how did you know where my locker was?"

"In Biology class, I overheard Santana and Brittany talking about Cory and how he was sick and such. I remembered when Skylar had the flu when she was a baby, so I wrote you that note and I asked them to place it in your locker. I don't know if they read it or not," she answered.

"That was nice of you," she returned to eating her food, "I'm sorry for being so quiet. I'm trying to figure out how to ask you a question."

"Just say it. If you're going to ask me my story, then I'll tell you. I had just started my sophomore year in high school in 2008, and I had a decent reputation. Then there was this guy named Jack who asked me to Homecoming. I said yes, of course. At the dance, someone had spiked the punch bowl with a large amount of alcohol, and Jack and I drank a couple cups of it. That night is still a blur... We went to his car and had unprotected sex. A month later, I found out I was pregnant and when I told him, he _said _he would support me. However, he ran away from his home a week later. When I told my parents, they were pretty pissed, but they said they'd support my decision with whatever I decided to do. Once I found out that Skylar was a girl, it was like her whole life flashed before my eyes...That's when I decided to keep my little girl. And once I held her in my arms, I knew I had to keep her," Lila explained. Once she was finished she planted a kiss on her daughter's head.

"Has Jack every come back?" Rachel asked.

"I saw him once while taking a trip to Cleveland when I was still pregnant. I think he lives with his dad now there, but I could really care less though," she spat, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger, "Now it's your turn to share."

"Well, my friend invited me to one of her end of the summer parties, so I went. My boyfriend, Noah, and I had gotten into a huge fight the day before so I went to the party without him. At the party, I met a guy named Finn Hudson. Neither of us had a teaspoon of alcohol, and we were both aware of what we were doing, but we had sex. The next morning I told him what we did was a mistake and I apologized to Noah. About seven weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I told Noah it was his, and I made up some stupid excuse saying that when we made out in the hot tub once he arrived early. He bought it, so we stayed together. When Finn found out, he wanted to support me and such, but I didn't ant to help me out since what we did was a mistake. When Noah and I told my dads, they kicked me out, but now I've made amends with them. It wasn't until December when Noah found out the baby wasn't his. He was mad, but he wasn't "I'm going to kick over a chair" mad. I moved in with Finn the day after my sixteenth birthday, and I've been living with him ever since. And on June 6th, I gave birth to Cory," sometimes telling the whole story of her pregnancy got old, and other times it was nice sharing her experience.

"Why did you lie to Noah? Shouldn't you have just told him the truth?" she asked.

"I wanted to feel protected once people found out I was pregnant. Finn however, makes me feel safe too," she explained.

"That's great to hear," Lila said, seeing Skylar yawn, "It looks like it's time for her nap. I think it's best we leave."

"Can you just...leave your cell phone number or something? I'd appreciate it if we continued to stay in touch," Rachel asked.

"Sure," the blonde ripped off a section of their recipet and scribbled her number down on it, "There. If you need anything let me know."

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Lila lifted Skylar from her chair and carried her away from the table. It was nice to hear from another teen mom; it made her feel like she wasn't the only one in the world who was one.

**-complicated-complicated-**

If I hear trick or treat one more time, I'm going to rip someone's head off," Finn commented in the growl. Him and Rachel were walking down the sidewalk pushing Cory's stroller back home. It was Halloween night, and they had finished taking their son around a couple streets for him to get candy. Of course, since he was too young to eat any candy, Finn and Rachel would eat it. She was dressed as Fanny Brice from Funny Girl, and she made him dress up as Nick Arnstein from the same movie.

"We'll be home soon, Finn. Besides, Cory fell asleep," their son was in his Skittles bag costume sound asleep.

"I hope so," they made their way home and got inside quickly. There was a note on the table from Carole, saying she was staying over at the Hummel's for tonight. Rachel got the candy bowl from the front stoop inside, with only a couple candybars left.

"Cheers," her and Finn grabbed a candy bar, and made a toast like you would at a dinner party. Halloween would be a lot more fun once Cory was older.

* * *

**The only characters I own are Lila Adams, Skylar Adams, Jack, and Cory Hudson. **

**Coming up in chapter 34: Rachel and Finn celebrate his birthday, but something unexpected might put their relationship on the rocks. **


	34. Happy Birthday? Yeah Right

**Here's chapter 34! :D Thank you for all the reviews! I love to read what everyone thinks about this fanfic. Finn's kind of a jerk in this chapter towards Rachel, so proceed with caution!**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Just forget about it, Rachel,_Rachel thought as she walked into the kitchen, taking the cake out of the fridge. Today was Friday, November 5th, which was a special day in the Hudson household; it was Finn's birthday. She had just gotten home from picking up Cory at day care and school, so she had enough time to get his surprise party ready. She kept freezing up though, thinking about how he'd react to something else besides the party.

"Just forgot about it!" she shouted to herself, hoping that would knock some sense into her. The only other person that was in the house right now was Cory, and he was sleeping. He was going to have a big night ahead of him.

**-x-**

Once everything was set up, all she needed to do was wait for the guests to arrive. Burt, Carole, and Kurt were taking Finn out for dinner, so by the time they got home everyone should have arrived.

She anxiously started to bite her nails while sitting on the couch. She had to talk to someone! Rachel ran into her room, grabbed her phone and immediately texted Lila.

_Lila - What's up? _

_Rachel - I need to talk to you._

_Lila - What's wrong?_

_Rachel - I think -_

Before she could respond, she heard the doorbell ring. Why did this always happen to her? She threw her phone back on her pillow and went to open the door. Everyone from glee club had arrived at the same time which was convenient.

"We're here!" Sam said while everyone entered the house. Rachel eyed Quinn as she walked in, knowing she couldn't trust her. She wasn't one for revenge, but one day, she'd get back at that blonde for what she did, "Where's Finn?"

"He's out to dinner with the Hummels and his mom," she looked at a clock in the living room, "They should be back soon. You can place the presents over there," she directed them towards the couch and chairs. Tonight was going to be fun, no matter what.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Surprise!" everyone from glee club turned on the lights in the house, happy to see Finn's shocked face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a surprise party!" Rachel exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a big kiss on the lips. He smiled at her, then everyone else.

"Wow. Thanks guys! I'm going to go put my jacket in our room, then we'll eat cake!" he walked away into their room, and she went into the kitchen to get the right amount of paper plates for everyone to eat with. She also got out some plastic forks so the dishwasher wouldn't be filled with actual forks. Once everything was ready, she went into the nursery to get Cory.

"Hey there, Little Cor. We're going to go celebrate Daddy's birthday in the living room. And tomorrow is going to be a special occasion because you're going to be five months old! You've grown so much..." Rachel cooed as she picked him up from his crib. The doctor said she could actually start introducing him to baby food, which was pretty exciting.

"Rach? Can you come here for a minute?" she heard Finn say in their bedroom.

"Coming! Mommy will be right back," she laid Cory down before walking into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her, and when she saw Finn he looked emotionless, "What is it?"

"What's going on Rachel? I come in here to put my coat away, and your phone won't stop buzzing!" he handed her her phone, which showed that she received three messages from Lila that had big time gaps.

_1. You think what Rachel? _

_2. Rachel! Answer me! _

_3. Rachel, tell me what's going on now!_

"What is it Rachel? And why were you going to tell Lila before me?" she had told Finn about Lila when she met her, and he thought it was nice that she found someone to relate too. Rachel looked at the ground in disappointment; she was afraid this was going to ruin the party.

"I was going to tell you after the party when no one was here..." she whispered.

"Tell me what? Please, I promise you I won't get mad..." he pleaded, "Unless it is-"

"I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out, which caused him to put a horrified expression on his face. His mouth and eyes were more open than when he saw his surprise party for the first time.

"W-wh-what? We've been using protection...Are you sure?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I got one of those pregnancy tests that's 99% accurate. Oh Finn...I'm so sorry," Rachel tried to hug him, but her pulled away from her in an instant.

"How could we let this happen again? I'm such an idiot...and I _knew _you should have gone on birth control pills or something!" Finn shouted. This time she was the one who looked shocked.

"Why are you turning this on me? If it's anyone's fault, it's yours! I wanted to wait, but you convinced me to start having sex again! If I'm actually pregnant, it's _your_ fault we made this came mistake happen!" Oh crap. She chose the wrong words to say.

"Cory was not a mistake! If anything, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me! He's perfect in my eyes; he means more to me than he does to you! You have your trophies and awards. You'll always find those more meaningful to you than your own son! The only reason you kept him was to make me happy!" he yelled. She felt herself shivering because of his words. Tears began to roll down her face as if what he said was true.

"Are these tears "meaningful" enough for you?" Rachel said, crying in the process. She stormed out of their room and went towards the key holder. She grabbed her car keys and marched outside. Before she even got outside she felt someone's hand on her arm. It was Finn's because she always knew when he touched her, "Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry Rachel...I'm so so sorry," he sounded sincere, but she wasn't in the mood to hear his voice.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, pulled away from him with all the strength she had. She got inside her car and drove away as fast as she could. She had a pretty good idea where she was going, so it didn't take her long to get there.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning, and she smelled coffee brewing in a coffee pot. She wasn't a big fan of coffee, but she needed it since she was so tired. She felt the surface she was sleeping on, and she remembered it was a couch.

"Are you up, honey?" Shelby asked, walking over to her daughter.

"Yeah..." she answered, sitting up while rubbing her eyes.

"Now, can you clearly tell me what happened last night between you and Finn?" she asked. Rachel told her the whole story last night, but she was crying so hard she couldn't be understood. Her mother brought her a cup of coffee, and she took a sip before speaking.

"Well, yesterday was Finn's birthday, and I noticed in my monthly planner that I was late. I went to the drugstore, got a pregnancy, and when the results came back it was positive. The glee club decided to plan a surprise him, so I got it ready yesterday and when they came over we wait until him, his mother and the Hummels returned. They came soon, and Finn had to put his jacket away in our room. He saw some texts from this girl asking what was wrong with me, so he asked the same question. I told him that I thought I was pregnant and we got in a huge argument. When he said I only agreed to keep Cory was because I wanted to keep him happy, I left," she explained, sighing nervously.

"Did you keep Cory to make Finn happy?" Shelby asked.

"Of course not! I love Cory with all my heart," Rachel defended.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take to you the OB I went to when I found out I was pregnant with you. When I took a blood test there, your fathers and I got the results back a couple hours later. Once the results are in, your going to go back to the Hudson house and tell Finn what you told me. Got it?" she nodded.

They went the the OB/GYN an hour later and she got the blood test. Once she got it, they went back to Shelby's apartment and waited awhile. Rachel knew Finn was probably trying to contact her in some way, but didn't want to talk to him now. Not until the results got back. Awhile later, her and Shelby were watching TV when the phone rang. They looked at each other for a moment, and her mom went to go the answer the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Ok, thank you," the conversation was brief because she hung up quickly.

"Well, who was it?" Rachel asked, shooting right up from her seat.

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's go," she commanded, and the younger girl followed her out the door. They were going back to Finn's house, and she hoped she would be able to confront him in a civilized manner.

* * *

**The only character I own in this chapter is Cory Hudson. **

**Surely you guys didn't that one coming, huh? **

**Coming up in chapter 35: Rachel confronts Finn, and they talk out their problems. And will Cory become a big brother or not? Guess if she's pregnant or not in your reviews! **


	35. Forgiveness

**Here's chapter 35! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! Only 29 more reviews until I'll have 300!**

**TaySwiftiefan97 - I got the idea from watching Season 1 over again, and I thought "What if Rachel was pregnant?" So I decided to write a fanfic about it :D**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel pulled her car into Finn's driveway, breathing in and breathing out a couple of times. Shelby had told her what the tests results were before she left, and she really didn't know how to react. Was she supposed to be happy? Or was she supposed to be sad? _I guess it all depends on how I tell Finn,_ she thought while exiting her car. She ambled up the driveway and unlocked the door before entering. She knew Carole was gone because the garage door was open, and Finn's truck was the only car in there.

When she entered the house, she didn't hear the TV on or anything. Once she shut the door, she heard Finn talking to someone. She made her way to the living room to see him placing Cory in a high chair.

"See, that wasn't so hard! You can totally sit up now!" he cheered, making Cory laugh. Finn's huge grin turned into a small smile once he saw Rachel, "Hey."

"Hey," she greeted, sitting down in a chair.

"Where did you go?" he asked, "I was worried."

"I went over to my mom's house," she simply answered. They sat in the living room without saying a word for a couple moments, watching their son watch them. She finally spoke, "We need to talk, Finn."

"Go right ahead," he said. It was probably best if she went first anyway, she he expressed his feelings very clearly last night.

"I love Cory very, very much. And the fact that you accused me of only keeping him for your sake was the wrong thing to say. I will gladly admit however that I was a bit wary about becoming a mom at sixteen. It only took one day for me to fall in love with our son though. Also, I don't regret anything that's happened these past fourteen months. My only regret is not letting you be a part of my life the first thirteen weeks of my pregnancy," she stated, trying to keep herself calm.

"You're right; I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry," Finn said patting her leg gently, "I'm also sorry for saying you should have gone on birth control pills. We should have been more careful. And if you are pregnant, we can make it work. Sure, we'll have two babies but it'll be worth it. We'll have two children that are all ours and no one elses. And I promise you-"

"Finn, wait," she tried to stop him, but he continued talking.

"-that we will go to New York. We'll get there one way or another. And-"

"Finn!" Rachel said loudly, which finally made him stop talking.

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant. Shelby took me to the OB/GYN that took care of her when she was pregnant with me, and they get their blood test results back quickly. I found out the results before I left her house. I'm not pregnant," Rachel revealed, wondering how he'd take the news.

"Oh..." he said.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm kinda relieved I guess. To be quite honest I don't know what we would have done with two kids by the time senior year rolls around, " he gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, me neither. I don't think Cory's ready to be a big brother yet either," she giggled, looking over at her son. She got an idea in her head, "Do you wanna try something?"

"What?" Rachel got up from her seat, and ran into the kitchen to grab some baby food she bought at the store a couple days ago, "I got him some pureed baby food a few days ago for him to try."

Finn went into the nursery to grab Cory a bib, and he returned with a pale green one. Even though they were in the living room, it was worth a try to let him try food in there.

"Alrighty Little Cor, are you intrigued by this apple puree?" she placed the baby food on the table, and she watched him tap the sides of the plastic with his fingers. She opened it up, put a little bit of it on a spoon and brought it towards his mouth.

"I'm not even intrigued by pureed apples, Rach," Finn said, looking disgusted at the food in the little container.

"I'm not either, but Cory's the one eating it. C'mon, Cory! Open up!" Rachel put it a little bit closer to his mouth, but he turned his little head away from her, "Can't you at least try it?"

"Maybe he's not ready. Don't the books say you're supposed to slowly introduce food to them?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose your right," she agree before taking the spoon and the baby food back into the kitchen. They took Cory out of his high chair and placed him in between their bodies, letting him lean against a pillow.

"How do you think he'd deal with siblings when he's older?" Finn asked.

"He'd probably be jealous at first, but he'd get used to him or her. Cory seems like one that just goes with the flow. When he's older he'll be on the football team just like his Daddy," Rachel answered, tickling her son's tummy. It caused him to giggle, which made all three of them smile.

"I say three more," he said, smiling.

"Three more what?"

"Three more siblings, for Cory that is. He needs another brother and two sisters. The boy will definitely be named Christopher, and the girls will be named..." he was stumped.

"Barbra and Evita," Rachel grinned.

"No Broadway names, unless they are classy and they actually make sense."

"Barbra is classy...Fine. How about Julie or something?" she reasoned.

"Julie...I like it," he said, "She'd look exactly like you. Both of our girls would look exactly like you."

"As long as they don't have my nose, I'm fine," Rachel laughed, "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're talking about our future...What if we break up or something?" she asked.

"We won't break up, I promise. I love you and Cory so much I don't ever want to leave either of you," Finn said, giving her a kiss, "We're going to spend our entire future together. We're gonna get married, have three more kids, watch them grow up, watch our grandkids grow up, and everything else in between."

"Awww...you're so sweet. Just remember that for my Valentine's Day card."

* * *

**The only character I own is Cory Hudson.**

**Coming up in chapter 36: It's Christmas! I'm skipping Burt and Carole's wedding because it'd be the same exact thing if I wrote it. **


	36. Merry Christmas!

**Here's chapter 36! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! Only 15 more reviews until this fanfic will have 300! As I said a couple chapters ago, I've started school so that's why the updates have been slow. I might post another chapter tomorrow. If not, I'll get one posted during the week.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel woke up one morning, hearing Christmas music being softly played in the other room. It was Christmas today, which was always a special occasion. This one was also special because this was Cory's first Christmas with the whole family. She wondered if it had snowed the night before, since the weather forecast said their was a chance for snow. When she got up from her bed, she pulled back the curtains to see small white crystals falling from the sky, covering the grass like a blanket. She always loved it when it snowed on Christmas.

"Are you up, Rachel?" Finn asked from the kitchen. He was probably already up so he could help his mom make dinner. Since Carole and Burt got married, she had moved into the Hummel household and she agreed to help Finn and Rachel with certain finances while they lived alone. Kurt, Burt, and Carole had arrived while she was still sleeping, obviously.

"Yeah!" she shouted, walking into the kitchen and giving him a hug from behind. Finn turned away from what he was doing to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your dads and Shelby are coming, right Rachel?" Carole asked while mashing some potatoes.

"Yep. They should be arrived at eleven," she informed, "Is Cory still sleeping?"

He nodded, "Yeah. He has a big day ahead of him, so I figured he should get an extra hour or two of sleep. You can go get him, though." Before Rachel left the room, she felt Carole tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she found Finn's mom holding a resent in front of her.

"This is for Cory. I figured you'd want him to wear it today," Rachel tore open the gift like a four year old would on Christmas, and a little elf costume was revealed. There was a green hat with white lining and a bell at the top, a long-sleeved green and white striped polo, green pants, and black shoes with bells at the top.

"Aww! This is so cute! I'm going to go put it on him now. Thank you Carole!" she gave her a hug before darting off into the nursery. When she got in there, she saw Cory's head turned towards her, and he was wide awake.

"Good morning Little Cor!" Rachel exclaimed, placing the outfit on the changing table to pick him up, "It's Christmas! I know you don't know what that is, but it's really fun!"

He giggled, which made her smile. Since he was slowly eating baby food, she decided to feed him first before anything else. She took him into the dining room, set up his high chair, and went to go get him some food.

"Merry Christmas, Cory!" she heard Kurt and Burt say, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Burt, can you go get the presents from the car?" Carole asked in the kitchen.

"Alright. Kurt, can you give me a hand? I want to see when football is on," Burt asked, signalling his son towards the door.

"I'll never understand the significance of football," Kurt muttered to himself, following his dad outside. Rachel laughed one they got outside. At least she had him to talk with once her dads and Shelby arrived.

"Hey Cory," Finn came out from the kitchen to say hello to his son, "Merry Christmas! I'm sure Santa brought you loads of presents!" They had agreed together that they would let Cory choose what kind of religion he'd want tp believe in, instead of them choosing for him.

"Isn't it kinda early for him to believe in Santa?" she questioned.

"It's never too early to start believing, Rach," he answered, giving he a kiss on the lips.

**-complicated-complicated-**

It was noon now, and everyone had just finished opening their presents. Rachel had gotten mostly clothes, but Finn got her a pair of earrings that were gold stars to match the necklace her dads got her. Finn's mom gave him his dad's suit to permanently keep, which meant a lot to him. As a pair, they received a gift card to a masseuse, courtesy of the Berrys and the Hudson-Hummels. Shelby got them a $25 gift card to a restaurant. They had gotten their parents small trinkets, but they loved them anyways. Rachel got Kurt deluxe editions of a couple Barbra Streisand DVDs, and they both knew that one weekend they were going to make a marathon of Streisand movies. Everyone pitched in to get Cory a motion jumper, which he would hopefully use often in the coming months.

"We have one more present for you guys," Kurt grinned as he walked over to the CD player, waiting for Rachel's cue.

"We'd like to sing you a song," she gave a curt nod, which made Kurt ress "Play" on the CD player.

_**Rachel, Finn, and Kurt**_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Thy leaves are so unchanging_  
_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Thy leaves are so unchanging_

_Not only green when summer's here_  
_But also when it's cold and drear_  
_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Thy leaves are so unchanging_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Such pleasure do you bring me_  
_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Such pleasure do you bring me_

_Oh every year this Christmas tree_  
_Brings to us such joy and glee_  
_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Such pleasure do you bring me_

_Sleep in heavenly, Sleep in heavenly_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_Oh ever green unchanging_  
_A symbol of good will and love_  
_You'll ever be unchanging_  
_Each shining light each silver bell_  
_No other light spreads cheer so well_

_O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree_  
_You'll ever be unchanging_

"That was beautiful," Carole said, beaming with happiness. Even Cory seemed happy to hear his parents and uncle sing. Once dinner was ready, they all headed to the table to eat their delicious feast.

"I know it's Christmas and all, but I have to ask something," Hiram said, "What are your plans for the future you two? Most high school students start to apply for college during their junior year."

"We've been thinking about it," Finn answered, glancing at Cory before explaining, "And Rachel still wants to go to college to pursue her dreams, and I was thinking about waiting a year or so to apply so I can stay home to take care of Cory. He'll be two years old when it's time for college, so taking care of him will be a little bit easier."

"Will you be attending college here or somewhere else?"

"Well..." this time Rachel spoke, "We were also talking to Kurt, and we think between the three of us we could rent a small apartment in New York."

"You'll have to pay for the apartment on your own, but we'll gladly help you with school expenses," Leroy said, finishing his food.

"And we'll help our sons too, no matter what career options they choose," Burt told the group.

"There's also a chance I'll be moving to New York soon, too. So if you need me we'll still be in the same state," Shelby announced. She wondered why her mom was possibly moving to New York? Maybe to start over? It wasn't the place or time to ask, though.

"Thank you guys," the brunette thanked all of them at once. It was nice to see that they had a good support system for their future. It seemed so far away, but she knew it was going to come really fast. It felt like it was just yesterday when she gave birth to Cory. Like her and Finn had talked about last month, they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and have a couple more kids.

The only thing they really didn't talk about...was marriage. Rachel hoped it was in her and Finn's future together. Cory already had his father's name after all, so why didn't she have it? Maybe he was afraid of getting married while they were still in high school... People would probably wonder why they got married while they were still in school. It wasn't natural for teenagers to do that. Rachel didn't care though, she loved Finn and Cory with all her heart.

* * *

**Songs used:**

**O Christmas Tree **

**The only character I own is Cory Hudson.**

**Coming up in chapter 37 - Regionals is coming up! When Quinn decides to help Rachel write a song, the brunette discovers something which causes them to get in a huge fight. **


	37. Get It Right

**Here's chapter 37! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! **

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was March now at McKinley High, and Rachel couldn't believe how fast the year 2011 had gone by already. Regionals was coming up, and the fact that Cory's first birthday was approaching swiftly made it seem so real.

Finn had taken the day off because he was sick, so she was alone today. Normally, when Finn was here, they would take the crowded hallway to their separate English classes. Today however - for some odd reason - she walked down a hallway that wasn't as jammed as the main one. It was nice though; it was quiet and peaceful.

That was, until she heard hushed whispers, "Why did you let this happen to you? I thought you were better than that!"

It sounded like Santana, but she didn't know who she was talking to. Rachel didn't hear a response, so she was probably on her cellphone.

"I don't care Quinn! First Rachel get's knocked up, and now you are too! I know you felt fat that day, but Puck wasn't going to make things better. He obviously made things worse!" she exclaimed, and Rachel gasped. Quinn was pregnant? Not only was this bad for her, but this also showed that the glee club wasn't positive. If two girls from that club got pregnant, that wasn't good. She quickly ambled away from the scene before anyone else saw her.

How should she use this information? Should she tell everyone she knew, or not even say a word? It all depended on what the future held.

* * *

"Mr. Schue, I think we need to write original songs for Regionals," it had been a day since Rachel found out about Quinn's secret, and the blonde didn't even seem different.

"Please no, Mr. Schue. We'll totally lose," Puck pleaded once he heard Rachel's suggestion.

"I think it's a great idea," Quinn said, "It fits this years theme for Regionals well. Besides, we'll have an advantage because people can't judge the song because people have never heard it before."

"Maybe we should give it a chance, guys. If Quinn and Rachel can agree on something, we should give it a shot," Finn agreed, and the whole club seemed to agree with him aswell.

"After school, do you want to meet up in the auditorium to start writing?" the blonde asked after class. That would be a good moment to ask her what was going on.

"Sure," Rachel answered before strolling away. Since glee club was sixth period, there was only one period left in the school day. It flew by, so once she got out of class she texted Finn and asked him to pick him up from daycare. Neither of them worked that day, so it was easier for him to go pick him up, and then to go straight home. Once she got to the auditorium, she saw that Quinn was already sitting at the piano, waiting for her to arrive.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Rachel questioned.

"Only a couple minutes. I'm sure you would have been here before me, but your son's priorities come first," Quinn muttered while writing something down on her notebook.

"Ok, what is your problem?" Rachel groaned. All year, every since she had Cory, Quinn had treated her differently, "It's as if I'm not allowed to walk on the same ground as you now that I have a child."

"The only thing that bothers me is that you let Puck be your baby's father for three months. That's just wrong," she as looking at the brunette now instead of keeping her eyes occupied somewhere else.

"I will admit that was a bad thing to do, but what you did was bad too. I mean, I got pregnant, and I should have set an example on what not to do for girls at this school. And now, you're pregnant!" Rachel spat.

That caused Quinn to shoot straight up from her chair, and her hazel eyes became frozen snowflakes, "How the _hell_ did you hear about that?" This was a side to the taller girl that she had never seen before. She was being very...defensive. Quinn wasn't usually like that.

"I heard Santana talking on the phone with you yesterday. Are you sure you're even pregnant?" Rachel kept eye contact, trying to look as fierce as the girl she was staring at.

"I got a blood test that confirmed it," she answered, lookign away from a moment before gazing back at the brunette, "It doesn't matter. In May, Puck and I are going to win Prom King and Queen, I'm sure of it. I won't even be showing then; no one ever has to know. I've always been going at hiding things."

"At eight months you'll -"

"_I don't care Rachel! _No one has to know! And once the baby is born, regardless of what Puck wants, I'm putting it up for adoption. I'm going to give my child an actual chance at life with good parents that are financially secure. Unlike you and Finn..." Quinn took in another breath of air, "I'll become successful, while you two are stuck in this dead town. You screwed up Rachel...and you are _never_ going to get it right."

Rachel was usually able to ignore Quinn's words and actions, but this hurt, "Write the songs yourself." She walked off the stage and outside of the building while silently crying. Once she got inside, she continued to cry when writing down some things in her notebook. Thanks to Quinn, she was able to write her original song.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Finn asked while rubbing Rachel's shoulders. It was the day of Regionals, and the last time she performed at this specific competition her water broke after they performed. Cory was going to be in the audience today with Carole and Burt, watching his mom and dad sing their hearts out.

"Yes," she shivered. All she could think about were the contractions she experienced last time.

"You'll be fine. Just remember, I love you," he gave her a kiss on the cheek before giving her a big hug. His hugs were always the best.

_"Please give a warm welcome for the New Directions!" _she heard the audience clap; they were waiting for her. Rachel inhaled and exhaled a couple times before walking out onto the stage. She tried to find Cory before the music started, but it started to play before she could find him. She'd have to look for him later.

_**Rachel:**_  
_What have I done_  
_I wish I could run_  
_Away from this ship going under_  
_Just trying to help_  
_Hurt everyone else_  
_Now I feel the weight of the world_  
_Is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch, tumbles down_  
_'Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me_  
_To get it right_  
_To get it right_

_Can I start again_  
_With my faith shaken_

_**Rachel / Tina and Brittany:**_  
_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_**Rachel:**_  
_I just have to stay_  
_And face my mistakes_

_**Rachel / Tina and Brittany:**_  
_But if I get stronger and wiser_  
_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch, tumbles down_  
_'Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_**Rachel:**_  
_To get it right_  
_So I throw up my fist_  
_Throw a punch in the air_  
_And accept the truth_  
_That sometimes life isn't fair_

_**Rachel / Tina and Brittany:**_  
_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_  
_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_**Rachel:**_  
_And finally someone will see_  
_How much I care_

_**New Directions Girls:**_  
_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_**Rachel / New Directions Girls:**_  
_All that you touch, tumbles down_  
_Oh, my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_

_**Rachel / Tina and Brittany:**_  
_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_**Rachel:**_  
_To get it right_  
_To get it right_

When the audience gave their applause, Rachel felt more confident in her songwriting skills. They seemed to really like it. It only took her a moment to see her dads, Burt and Carole, and of course Cory. He was even clapping because of her performance. At nine months, babies were supposed to start clapping, so it was a nice little surprise for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're the New Directions!" Rachel introduced the group before making her way back to them. It was time for their next song, which should have been just as good.

_**Rachel:**_  
_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
_(**Santana:** Huh) But hey!_

_**Rachel / New Directions:**_  
_Everyone you wanna be,_  
_Probably started off like me_

_**Rachel:**_  
_You may say that I'm a freak show,_  
_(**Santana: **I don't care) But, hey!_

_**Rachel / New Directions:**_  
_Give it just a little time,_  
_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_**Rachel:**_  
_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_That's right_

_**Rachel / New Directions:**_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_**Rachel:**_  
_And I'll just look away_

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_That's right_

_**Rachel / New Directions (Finn and Rachel):**_  
_Just go ahead and hate on me_  
_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_  
_Hit me with the worst you've got,_  
_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_  
_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_**Rachel and Finn / New Directions:**_  
_You wanna be,_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me,_  
_A loser like me._

_**Finn:**_  
_Push me up against the locker_

_**Finn / New Directions:**_  
_And, hey, all I do is shake it off_  
_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_**Finn:**_  
_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_

_**Finn / New Directions:**_  
_'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar._  
_I'll see you when you wash my car._

_**Rachel / New Directions:**_  
_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way,_

_**Rachel:**_  
_It ain't so hard to take._

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_That's right._

_**Rachel / New Directions:**_  
_Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name._

_**Rachel:**_  
_And I'll just look away._

_**Rachel and Finn:**_  
_That's right._

_**Rachel / New Directions (Finn and Rachel):**_  
_Just go ahead and hate on me_  
_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_  
_Hit me with the worst you've got,_  
_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_  
_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_**Rachel and Finn / New Directions:**_  
_You wanna be,_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me,_  
_A loser like me._

_**Rachel:**_  
_A loser like me._

_**Brittany and Santana / New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys):**_  
_Hey, you, over there, (Oh! Oh!)_  
_Keep the "L" up up in the air (Oh! Oh!)_  
_Hey, you, over there, (Oh! Oh!)_  
_Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care (Oh! Oh!)_  
_You can throw your sticks, (Oh! Oh!)_  
_And you can throw your stones (Oh! Oh!)_  
_Like a rocket just watch me go, yeah (Oh! Oh!)_  
_L-O-S-E-R, (Oh! Oh!)_  
_I can only be who I are!_

_**New Directions (Rachel):**_  
_(Yeah!) Just go ahead and hate on me_  
_And run your mouth_

_**Finn and Rachel:**_  
_So everyone can hear_

_**Rachel / New Directions (Finn and Rachel):**_  
_Hit me with the worst you've got,_  
_and knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_  
_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_**Rachel and Finn / New Directions:**_  
_You wanna be,_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me,_

_**Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes with Rachel and Finn):**_  
_Just (**Mercedes:** Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me_  
_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_  
_Hit me with the worst you've got,_  
_And knock me down (**Rachel and Finn:** Baby, I don't care)_  
_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (**Mercedes:** Oh!)_  
_You wanna be (**Mercedes:** Be!)_

_**Rachel and Finn / New Directions:**_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me,_

_**Rachel:**_  
_A loser like me,_

_**Rachel / New Directions:**_  
_A loser like me,_

_**Rachel:**_  
_A loser like me,_

_**Rachel / New Directions:**_  
_A loser like me._

That was when everyone got out of their seats and cheered. Rachel and Finn hugged each other once it was over, and they both saw Cory clapping again with the help of Carole. The songs the New Directions created were original and relatable, so hopefully they'd win.

And they did. When they announcer revealed they won, it was shocking. Even a few people were crying because of all the emotions they were going through. It was nice to hear that they finally won Regionals!

* * *

**Songs used: **

**Get it Right - from Glee**

**Loser Like Me - from Glee**

**The only character I own is Cory.**

**Yep, Quinn's pregnant. Did you see that coming? Probably not. The idea kinda popped into my head when I was writing the last chapter. I hope no one hates my decision to make her pregnant o3o. I'll elaborate on how it happened in the next chapter.**

**Coming up in chapter 38: Rachel and Lauren Zizes team up to get people to vote against Quinn becoming Prom Queen. **


	38. Just Acquaintances

**Here's**** chapter 38! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! Only four more until 300! **

**And I decided today that I'm going to write two more chapters before I write the sequel. The sequel will take place from the start of Finchel's senior year to...I'm not sure yet. **

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel walked beside Finn down the hallway, holding her books in one hand and holding Finn's in the other. Almost on every wall, there was a campaign poster for each candidate. Some of the posters were fancy and had their couple names on it, while others were simple that said "Vote for someone and someone". They were still deciding if they were going to go to prom or not, since they wanted to spend more time with Cory. When they turned a corner, she saw Lauren Zizes standing and staring in front of a poster that said "Vote for Quinn Fabray", with her usual poker face.

"I'll see you in glee club, ok?" the brunette told her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek. When he walked away, she trotted over to the other girl with a smile, "Hey."

"What do you want, Barbra?" she asked.

"My name isn't Barbra, even though sometimes I wish it was," she answered, slightly taken aback.

"Sorry, I just forgot your name for a moment," Lauren said with a smirk, "What do you want, Berry?"

"You want to be Prom Queen, don't you? Just by the way you're looking at that picture, I can tell you want to be in Quinn's place," she continued talking, but the taller girl started to walk away, "Wait!"

"I don't see the point of your conversation, but yes, there's a part of me that wants to be Prom Queen."

"Since Quinn is probably a shoe in, would you like me to help you win? I have the perfect plan," her plan was very out of character for herself, but this was the moment she had been waiting for. She could finally get back at Quinn for every mean thing the blonde had ever said to her. Rachel's pregnancy was exposed by Quinn, so now it was time for the roles to be reversed.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"Why don't we do a little digging on you're opponent? That's what people running for office do for their infomercials," Rachel suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. Let's go to the office after school and start searching for juicy gossip," they agreed to meet at the office at around 3:30, saying they forgot something in their lockers so they could sneak in the office.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Rachel, we're supposed to be searching for Quinn's records, not yours," Lauren said, searching through one of the drawers labeled "E-F".

"I just wanted to take a moment to admire my perfect attendance record," the brunette responded before delicately putting the folder away. She looked at another drawer labeled "E-F" and quickly found Quinn's, "I found it!"

Lauren rushed over, but Rachel already had it wide open, "Here's her medical records."

She looked over it, and she didn't find anything interesting. That was before she flipped the page over to find all of her real information. There were so many things on it; her legal name, her previous surgeries, everything. Only a few things on that list were useful, but it was something.

"Let's get the posters ready Lauren. We've got to get ready for tomorrow to present the real Quinn Fabray to the whole school," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Remember, I'm going to talk to her. I want you to hang up some of the posters while I speak with her," Rachel instructed while her and Lauren looked at Quinn, ready for their plan to commence. Once she nodded her head, she walked over to the blonde, who was staring at a bulletin board.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, and they both walked into the nearest empty room. Quinn sat down in a chair, waiting for her to speak, "You know how Lauren Zizes is running for Prom Queen, right? Well, I decided to become her campaign manager, and what I thought was the perfect first step was to do a little bit of digging on her opponets. Santana's past is too well known, so we decided to look at your records."

"You didn't..." she whispered.

"Oh, we did. Your school records were _very_ interesting," Rachel threw it on the table in front of her, "When we checked your medical forms, we found a few details on it that could change you're reputation here long enough for people to vote against you for being Prom Queen. They don't want someone that's going to be a blimp in a couple months."

"If you plan on revealing that to the school, I don't care."

"Oh, you'll care, _Lucy_. Lucy Quinn Fabray," she took back the folder and pulled out a picture of her in seventh grade, "This can't be you. Surely that nose-"

"Stop it! Just stop it ok?" Quinn yelled, looking at the picture in fright, "That's me...In seventh grade, I hated the way I looked. I was fat, I had acne, and I had a horrible nickname. Lucy Caboosey. I wanted to change who I was; and I did. I went on Proactiv for my acne, I discovered I was good at gymnastics, I dyed my hair blonde, and I got a nose job. And once I was happy with the way I looked, I asked my parents if they could called me Quinn instead of Lucy."

"So you think people are going to vote for you...because they want to be you?" Rachel asked.

"If people want to change themselves to be happy, then they should do it in a healthy manner like I did. I'm happy now, but..."

"...you're pregnant, and you're afraid that you're going to turn into Lucy again," the brunette finished Quinn's sentence for her.

"They're ready, Berry," Lauren interrupted them, looking at both of them before exiting the doorway.

"What's ready? No...please no," the blonde jumped out of her seat and darted out into the hallway, and Rachel saw the look on her face when she saw the taller girl looking at two of the posters they had made. _"Lucy Caboosey for Prom Queen" _and _"Vote for Lucy, Puck, and their bun in the oven." _She could see her whole world collapsing, and it was completely destroyed when she ripped the poster off the wall. Quinn ran away from the scene, tears falling down her face.

That's how Rachel was a year and a half ago.

Quinn probably didn't feel guilty about her actions then, but the brunette felt horrible about hers. She bolted after her frienemy to find her walking into an empty bathroom. She was crouched on the floor, holding a scrunched up paper towel in her hands.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I truly am," she gently fell next to her, staring at the other side of the room.

"I don't get why you're apologizing. I didn't give you one when I revealed you're pregnancy," Quinn wiped her cheek off while she spoke.

"I'm not like you, that's why," Rachel decided to change the subject even though it probably wasn't the best one, "Have you told Noah about the baby yet?"

"Yes, I did. He said he'd help out in anyway he could. He wants a paternity test though to make sure the baby is actually his. He kind of doesn't trust you again, yet," that was expected, though. Rachel was still a little bit surprised that Noah wasn't as angry as she thought he'd be.

"Yea..." she whispered, "If you need any help with pregnancy stuff, let me know. I don't want you to go through what I went through. I want this to be a fresh start with us."

"That sounds nice," Quinn said, "Just not friends yet."

"Yeah, just acquaintances."

* * *

**Coming up in chapter 39: The New Directions head to Nationals in New York! Lots of Finchel fluff, and something shocking happens that you probably didn't see coming! Guess what is it! :D**


	39. New York Surprises

**Here's chapter 39! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! And this fanfic has hit 300 reviews! I'm so happy! :D Since the next chapter will be the last one before the sequel, I'll give all of you your deserved thank you then C:**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you excited to go to New York, Cory?" Rachel was packing her suitcase for the glee club's trip for Nationals, which was in New York. She knew she wasn't able stay away from her son for the whole weekend, so Carole and Burt were going to come as well. She was happy that her Junior year was almost over, since that meant most of the drama in her life was going to be over for three months. Quinn didn't win Prom Queen, mainly because of the lack of votes. Instead, Kurt won, which upset him at first, but he showed everyone that voted for him that he didn't care.

"Bab," Cory babbled, which made Rachel smile every time he did so. It was like he was trying to talk, but he couldn't form the words to do so. She had propped him up against one of her pillows while she placed her things in her pink suitcase.

"Can you say Mama? Ma-ma," she instructed while her son just stared at her, "And when will you start walking, mister?"

"Aren't you asking him for a tad to much, Rach?" Finn asked, appearing at the doorway with his smile, "Besides, he needs to say Dada first."

"He'll speak when he wants to," she said, mainly reassuring himself. She was hoping he would say Mama first, but she figured that as long as he started to talk that was good enough for her, "Are you excited to go to New York to compete?"

"Very," he answered giving her a hug, "I know Mother's Day was a couple weeks ago, but - you know what? I'm going to wait to tell you."

"Oh, _please _tell me! You know how much I hate surprises!" the brunette pleaded, holding her hands together as she begged him.

"You waited nine months to find out if Cory was a girl or boy. However," Finn started to slowly kiss her on the lips, "I'm sure I could tell you for a price." She snickered as she started to return his kisses.

She forgot her son was in the room until she heard Burt's voice, "You two have to get to bed early tonight; we have to leave early tomorrow to get to the airport in time. Also your room is supposed to be rated G whenever Cory is in it." The two teenagers controlled themselves once Burt walked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to wait until we get to New York to see your surprise."

* * *

_Finn: Meet me at that bridge we saw yesterday._

Rachel had just finished changing Cory when she received a text from Finn. Burt and Carole were out sight seeing, so she asked Kurt if he would watch over Cory.

"Please? Little Cor loves his Uncle Kurt! I'm sure you have more Broadway movies to show him than I do!" she asked.

"Alright. But if he starts crying to the tune of Phantom of the Opera, I'm not the one to blame!"

She picked out the other dress she brought with her, a light blue one and a white cardigan to put over her shoulders. Swiftly, she placed her hair up in a bun right before she left her room in the hotel. She made her way towards a bridge, and she saw Finn starting there in a tuxedo and he was holding a bouquet of flowers. The smile on her face grew wider once he looked at her with his brown eyes.

"What a lovely surprise," Rachel praised him, smelling the delightful flowers he handed her, "Thank you."

"We're not done yet," Finn said as he took her hand, and he started to guide her away from the bridge.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she was surprised once they arrived at Sardi's. While they ate, they talked endlessly about their junior year and they reviewed their sophomore year for the first time, "I know we talked about this in November the day after my birthday, but do you really have any regrets about last year?"

"Not a single one," Rachel replied, thinking about Cory, "You and Cory are my family. I wouldn't change a single thing that happened last year. Things would have been _very _different if Noah never found out that Cory wasn't his. For some reason, the truth about you being the father had to come out in December instead of in September. I'm glad Noah and I had that fight on the day of Santana's party."

"I'm glad to hear it," Finn said with a smile. He lifted up his glass of coke, "Cheers."

"Cheers," she repeated him with her glass of iced tea, and their glasses gently hit each other softly.

"I wrote a song for Regionals tomorrow. It might sound like a "is this relationship working" song, but it isn't. I'll show you when we get back to the hotel," they paid the bill once they ate, and they arrived back at their hotel room shortly. Inside their room was Kurt laying on the bed with Cory on his lap.

"...and this song, Come What May, is the song Blaine and I are going to sing at our wedding. Oh, hey guys!" Kurt explained to the baby, clearly they were watching Moulin Rogue.

"Hey Kurt," Finn greeted, his eyes staying on his brother for a second before they drifted to Cory, "And hello to you, Cory."

"Oh Cory, I missed you," Rachel cooed, having Kurt give her Cory, "So, what did you guys do while we were gone?"

"I read him a couple stories, fed him, and we watched The Way We Were. We were watching Moulin Rogue before you guys came home. He didn't seem to complain," Kurt complimented. Anyone who had ever watched over Cory always said he was a good baby.

"You're such a good baby Cory. Oh yes you are," she was holding him in a way where he could see his mom and his dad.

"Dada," Cory uttered his first words, and everyone gasped.

"Did he just say-"

"Dada," the baby said again, and he tried to grasp his dad, but all he could reach was the air.

"He said Dada!" Finn excitedly said, jumping in the air. Rachel had never seen him so ecstatic before. She handed him to Finn, who bounced his son in the air while made him giggle. Hearing your baby speak was probably one of the coolest sounds in the world.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Finn asked him and Rachel were backstage, waiting for the announcer to announce their glee club.

"Yep. Are you?" she asked. He nodded. She was awfully nervous about singing his song. What if the judges didn't like it? If they didn't like the first one, they probably wouldn't like the second one.

"I love you.

"Love you too."

_**Finn and Rachel: **__Face to face and heart to heart_  
_We're so close yet so far apart_  
_I close my eyes I look away_  
_That's just because I'm not OK_

_**Rachel: **__But I hold on_

_**Rachel with Finn: **__I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_

_**Finn and Rachel: **__Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be pretending?_

_**Finn with Rachel: **__How long do I fantasize?_  
_Make believe that it's still alive_  
_Imagine that I am good enough_  
_And we can choose the ones we love_

_**Finn: **__But I hold on_

_**Finn with Rachel: **__I stay strong_  
_Wondering if we still belong_

_**Finn and Rachel: **__Will we ever say the words we're feeling?_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending?_  
_Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be_

_Keeping secrets safe_  
_Every move we make_  
_Seems like no one's letting go_  
_And it's such a shame_  
_'Cause if you feel the same_  
_How am I supposed to know?_

_**Finn and Rachel / New Directions: **Will we ever say the words we're feeling? (**Rachel:** Oh, oh!)_  
_Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls (**Rachel:** Tear down all the walls)_  
_Will we ever have a happy ending?_  
_Or will we forever only be pretending? (**Finn:** Only be pretending)_

_**Rachel / New Directions (with Finn): **__Will we al-al-al-al (-ways) _  
_(al-al-al-al) -ways, (**Finn:** al-al) al-al-al-always be_

_**Rachel: **Pretending? oh! (**Finn:** Pretending?) _

_**New Directions (with Rachel):**_  
_Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-al (-ways be) (**Finn:** al-al)_

_**Rachel:**_  
_Pretending? (**Finn:** Pretending?)_

_**Finn and Rachel/New Directions:**_  
_Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be _

_**Finn and Rachel: **Pretending?_

After all their moving around each other, they were now face of face. The final note played while they gazed at each other, but Finn started to move. The next thing she knew was that he was down on one knee, kneeling down in front of her. What was he doing? She saw him open a small velvet box, and inside it was a ring.

_Oh my stars._

He was proposing.

Rachel looked over to her right, and it was as if everyone from glee club disappeared. And when she turned to her left, the only thing in the audience were all of the empty chairs that were formerly filled with people. She knew they were still there, but for this moment, they were the only people in the entire universe.

"I know that I shouldn't be proposing now, at our Nationals competition, but I couldn't wait. I wanted to make this a moment you'd remember forever. Besides, in our relationship, we've been kind of doing things out of order anyways. We already have a son together, and he's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. Do you know what the other one is? You. I fell in love with you on August 28th, 2009 and I haven't stopped loving you ever since. We've had our fights, and I'm going to be honest here, there will be a few more on our journey together. I can promise you though, that I will never stop loving you. And I want us to be together forever as we continue our journey together. So, Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes when he finished his speech. Finn really did love her, and he really did care about her. Was she ready to get married though? Especially now that senior year was just a few months away. They could wait to get married, but things might happen and they could easily call off the engagement.

What was she going to say?

* * *

**I only own the character Cory Hudson.**

**Songs used:**

**Pretending - Glee**

**Mwha.**

**Mwhaha.**

**Mwhahahahaha.**

**I left you with a little cliffhanger, didn't I? The good news is though Cory said his first word! :D What do you think Rachel's going to say? Yes, or no? Post what you think in your review! **


	40. Happy Birthday Cory!

**Here's chapter 40! Gosh, I can't believe I've finished writing this story! I'm going to miss writing this. Like I said though, there will be a sequel. As much as I would like to put everyone's username in here as a thank you, I'd probably run out of space in this chapter! When I first published this story at the end of July, I didn't think it would become this popular. Without every single reviews, favorite, and alert, I probably wouldn't be writing a sequel. So I want to thank you guys so much! You're all awesome!**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Enjoy the last chapter of Complicated!**

* * *

Rachel had just finished school, and she was on her way to pick up Cory from day care. It was June 6th, 2011, and she couldn't be happier. One year ago today, she had given birth to her son. One year ago today, her and Finn decided to keep him. One year ago today, their lives changed for the better. If she didn't keep Cory, she wondered how different her life would have been. She knows for a fact that Finn's would have been different; she could tell that her and Cory altered his life.

"Hello Rachel!" Bridget greeted her at the main desk, grinning with her bright white smile, "Follow me." Rachel really didn't need to follow her to the nursery; she knew her way around the whole building. She had to listen to her though.

"How did you do at Nationals? I've been meaning to ask you."

"We came in twelth place, but we gave it our all," she answered. She decided she shouldn't mention what happened before their second song.

Once they got into the nursery - which had a door that had labeled _6 wks - 1 yr_ on it - she quickly wandered over to Cory's crib, seeing him hold himself up by the handel bars.

"Hey birthday boy," she greeted her son, kissing his cheeks while picking him up, "You're one year old today! Isn't that exciting?"

He giggled, which made her do the same thing. He had yet to say "Mama", but she had a feeling he would say that word soon. She left quickly to go pick up his first birthday cake, which was usually one that babies smashed. It was a small circle yellow cake with chocolate frosting. Rachel was willing to eat the cake, even with animal products in it.

She arrived home swiftly, knowing that everyone from glee club was probably over to celebrate his party. She entered her home with Cory in his hands when she heard shouting come from the living room.

"Surprise!"

She was right. Everyone from glee club was here to give Cory his first birthday party. Everyone was at least holding one present while they smiled and greeted the birthday boy. She could see in his big brown eyes that he was shocked to see so many people pay attention to him exclusively. Finn walked over to them to give each of them a hug and a kiss while escorting them into the living room, "This reminds me of the day we brought Cory home."

"Yeah, it does," Rachel then got an idea, "I'll be right back." She handed Cory to Finn before darting off into their bedroom. She opened up one of her drawers to find her engagement ring, slipping it on her ring finger. She didn't wear it to school, mainly because someone might try to take it. It only took her a second to return to the living room, "Who's ready for cake?"

**-complicated-complicated-**

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Cory_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Burt, Carole, Hiram, Leroy, Shelby, Blaine, and everyone from glee club sang the traditional birthday song to Cory. Finn and Rachel then blew the number 1 candle out for Cory, wondering if he made a wish. Everyone laughed while they watched the one year old smash his cake and eat it off of his fingers.

"This could be us next November, Quinn," Rache heard Noah whisper in the Quinn's ear, noticing a certain look in her eyes while she watched the baby. Quinn was now four months pregnant, and her parents didn't even know it yet. The brunette didn't want to admit it, but she was doing a really great job of keeping her pregnancy a secret from her family. The couple found out they were having a girl, which probably triggered some emotions in Quinn.

"We can't keep her, Puck," she reminded the boy, which made him frown. If they kept the baby, she had a feeling he'd treat her like a princess.

Once Cory finished his cake, he started yawning as if he was tired. Rachel and Finn decided that they should put him down for a little nap, so they could get some alone time with him later. Everyone then sat down for some pizza, which the adults had bought an hour or so ago.

"Have you two set a wedding date yet?" Kurt asked, leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

"At first, we were thinking about waiting a year or two before we actually get married," Finn said before speaking again, "However, we decided on October 29th, because it's a weekend and we'd like to be married before all the major holidays."

"And we're going to pay for everything ourselves," Rachel added, looking at all the adults, "If you want to help out with some things, that's fine. It's our wedding though, and we'd like to contribute towards most of it."

"I'm really proud of the two of you," Hiram said, "You two have grown up so much this past year, and you've handled it well. Cory has grown up into a fine one year old."

"I completely agree," Leroy said, "Cheers for the future Hudsons!"

Finn and Rachel smiled when everyone cheered for them. She never expected any of this to happen today. She loved everyone at this table, she couldn't imagine her life without them.

**-complicated-complicated-**

"Did you have fun today Cory? Huh? Did ya?" Finn asked while tickling his son's tummy while he was on his back. Cory was literally laughing like crazy, so he eventually stopped to let him relax for a minute, "Hey. You're mom is hoping that you'll say Mama soon. Do you at least want to try walking?"

"Cory's walking?" Rachel came out from the bathroom, drying her hair with her towel.

"Not yet," he propped his son up onhis feet, holding his hands gently. The teenage girl crouched down on her knees, smiling at her son.

"C'mon Little Cor! Can you walk for Mommy?" and as if it was a command, Cory started to wobble towards his mom. Both of them gasped when he started to take his first steps, "Finn! Get the camera!"

"It's charging!" they were shouting at each other in a good way, but it was still stressful.

"Dang it!" she exclaimed while still smiling. Cory made his way over to her before collapsing in her lap, "You did it! Yay Cory!"

She was so proud of him. It made her wonder what his other achievements in life would be. She knew though that ift he three of them remained as close as they were, nothing could stop them.

* * *

**Songs used:**

**Happy Birthday - Unknown**

**The only character I own is Cory Hudson.**

**Like I said, thank you guys so much for everything!**

**Coming up in the sequel, More Than Word. - Rachel never thought that during her senior year of high school, she'd have a one year old son and shed be engaged to the love of her life, Finn Hudson. What twists and turns will she face with getting married and going to college? Or will she even attend college? Find out in More Than Words!**


	41. Author's Note

The sequel for this fanfic, More than Words, up officially up! Enjoy!


End file.
